Frozen Dreams
by Wattagirl
Summary: Katelyn hated herself and always felt that everyone hated her since the accident that took away her family, her spirits and her joy. Now, when she is back on La Push, she feels that everything has changed, even guy who hated her is with her every time. Okay, what can the simplest reasons be? And how will she take this stuff? PLZ GIVE IT A SHOT! And feedbacks are totally welcomed!
1. Everything has Changed

**AN: So, this is a new story n a new start! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Yeah, why r u telling me that!?**

**To disclaim it babe!**

**Me and my mind will keep fighting but u guys enjoy! And don't forget to tell me how do u feel about it! REVIEW!**

* * *

EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED

(KATELYN'S POV)

"Dad, do we really have to shift back to La Push?" I asked my father, who as usual glared at me whenever I talked to him.

"Yes, we need to." He said in a low voice, looking away from me. He put my luggage into the back of the car and I opened the passenger door with my left (un paralyzed) hand. He didn't say anything as usual as he sat on his driver's seat. Now, I know that I am used to it even if I feel bad about it at times. My life had changed since we moved from La Push and the memories from there still cause a pain in the hole in my chest. I had put my right hand, that was paralyzed in the pocket of my jacket as I never had to use it and so I never wanted anyone to see it. He looked at me and then looked out. One thing clicked in my mind.

He still hates me.

I could have hated him back too but he was the only family I was left with now and somewhere I knew he cared for me. All this had started 6 years ago. I lost my family all because of my fault. As soon as dad turned on the engine, the events went through my brain.

It was about six years ago when I was 11. The day changed everything in my life.

(**TIME OF ECLIPSE, before Collin and Brady started shape -shifting)**

**"****We're gonna shift to Spokane! Yay!" I said.**

**"****That's so not 'yay'. We're gonna leave La Push." Luke (Lucas), my elder brother said. **

**"****We had a talk about it earlier too, kids." Mom said.**

**"****Kate, honey, help Collin put your things in the car." Dad said. **

**"****Dad, I can do my things myself. I don't need Collin to do my things." I shot back after snatching my bags from Collin. **

**"****Yeah, even who wants to help you?" he said. I showed my tongue to him and put my bags in the car.**

**"****Hey, Kate, I made something for you." Cora, Collin's little sister and my best friend at the time, said.**

**"****What's it?" I asked, beaming at her.**

**"****I made a good luck bracelet for you." She said and tied it around my wrist. It was a charm bracelet with a small brown wolf hanging down the thread.**

**"****It's beautiful." I replied.**

**"****Thanks." Collin said.**

**"****You're thanking like you made it." I said.**

**"****Um…it's nothing like that. Sometimes, Cora forgets to say a 'thank you'." He said. Yeah, right. How could he ever make anything for me? It's our mutual enemy-ship. **

**"****Shut up!" Cora said.**

**"****Why do I care for you both anyway?" Collin said.**

**"****Forget about the whack-a-doodle." Cora suggested.**

**"****Point." I replied and I hugged her.**

**"****I'll miss you." I said.**

**"****Me too." She replied.**

**"****Oh! Shut down the mellow drama, redhead." Collin added.**

**"****Get lost somewhere!" I shouted back. This was how I said 'goodbye' to him. Ha, I was so happy to go away from him.**

**"****Suck it down, redhead. You're gonna miss me more than anyone else here." He said.**

**"****Yeah, I won't even remember you in my worst of worst nightmares." I replied.**

**"****Like I care." **

**"****Don't do and neither do I."**

**When dad was almost out of the La Push areas, suddenly Luke started getting warm and I don't know why, he got really, really aggressed.**

**"****It's your fault!" he shouted at me.**

**"****What is my fault?!" I asked in the same tone.**

**"****You know, you're the reason why we had to shift from La Push! Because of you and your stupid tennis." **

**"****You're just jealous!" **

**"****No, I'm not!"**

**"****Kids, don't fight." Mom said.**

**"****Mom, she is a selfish bitch!" Luke said. My brother was speaking Collin Littlesea's language and you know what, he had never said anything like that to me before.**

**"****Luke, behave yourself." Dad said.**

**"****HONEY!" mom cried and then, we saw that there was a cliff where we were ending….**

"Kate, I'm going to get something to eat." Dad said.

"I'll come too." I said.

"No, you stay in the car." He replied.

And I remembered how after the accident, they found mom dead, Luke, most probably had fallen off the cliff and died, I had my right forearm paralyzed and dad, who still thinks that it was all because of me. I guess it's not wrong of him to think it that way. He is right instead; it was all because of me that we lost our family. I never cried after two months when I noticed my dad behaving to me that way. He didn't love me now. All he loved was his job and so without anyone knowing we moved to Spokane. I don't know what everyone there at La Push might react when we go back and sometimes, I feel that I don't even care as I know that no one cares for me now. It's all what my life is about. It's what the reality of my life is.

"Here" Dad said and gave me the food pack.

"Thank you." I replied. We don't talk much to each other. He opened it for me because he knew I couldn't open it myself. Sometimes, I really feel helpless but I'm used to it.

In about three or four hours, we reached the Rez and dad drew the brakes in front of a place I knew - The Fuller's residence. I knew we were to go there as Brady's dad is dad's cousin.

"Don't act weird with your arm, okay?" dad instructed. I just nodded simply.

"Brady will get your things out of the car. For god's sake, don't try to do that yourself." He added. I nodded again. As I got out of the car, I had my right hand secured tightly into my pocket.

"Hey beautiful!" I guess this must be Brady. This guy was six foot something, I mean really tall. He had brown hair and the same colored eyes. No one else, except him, as I know would call me 'beautiful'.

"Hey!" I said and he came to hug me. Oh great, just great…

"Brady…I…can't breathe!" I said.

"Sorry." He said and let me go. "Cora's waiting for you." I looked over to dad, who nodded and I went inside.

There was Cora, black hair, cute little puppy faced, well not exactly but she had all grown up.

"There you are! You promise breaker!" she shouted. I looked back. "I am talking to you!" she said and ran to hug me. I wrapped one arm around her while she had almost gotten the guts out of me.

"Hug me properly, you idiot!" she ordered. Now, I really didn't know what to do.

"I said, properly!" she said and I nestled a bit more into her. What else could I do? Tell my best friend that my right forearm is half paralyzed?

Err, no!

"What happened? Why ain't you getting your right hand out of your pocket?" she asked, a bit shocked. I looked away from her.

"Hiding something?" she continued, laughingly.

"No, nothing like that." I answered.

"So?" she asked.

"Um…seriously nothing." I responded, and started chewing my lips.

"You are lying to me! Tell me what happened?" she demanded. Oh no! She knows my nervous habit.

"Okay, look…" I was saying when Brady reappeared from nowhere and said:

"Her right arm is…is paralyzed." He said.

"IT'S NOT PARALYZED!" I snapped.

"It's what your dad told me!" Brady answered in a loud tone.

"It's…it's…it just doesn't work." I stuttered. This is what it happens when I get a bit…okay, let it go.

"How?" this was all, Cora was.

"Look, just let it go. Things are not going to get better. I don't wanna talk about it." I replied.

"I need to know. I have a right to know, okay?!" she said. "I know about what happened with Luke and your mom but your dad simply didn't tell us about any of this! Any of this, I mean." She pointed to my arm. "And when the time we came to meet you, he just…just told us that you were affected really badly, psychologically and you don't want to remember anything from the past and he told us not to talk to you when we came to see you there, in Spokane."

Yeah, I remember that.

"Okay, let me tell you why I wanted to stay away from here! It's because….it's because I knew you guys would pity me like this if I come here. I hate being pitied and you know that more than anyone else, Cora. It simply sucks and you know I can't spend even one second being pitied by anyone. I hate it…I hate it more than anything else in this world. I can't use my right arm doesn't mean that…who am I kidding? I am handicapped, anyway!" I said and ran out of the house. I simply wanted to stay alone. How much I wished Cora won't notice it and just get over it like when we used to be kids, but all in vain and the next thing was that I ran into a large pillar, I guess and fell down on the beach. Who the hell keeps pillars on beach!?

"Urgh! Who was that stupid moron who placed this pillar here!?" I said with disgust.

"Last time, I checked I wasn't a pillar. Who knows what might happen in a few seconds?" The pillar…I mean the gigantic human answered. He was about six feet something, like my cousin Brady. Same giant spurt.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked when he helped me up.

"First tell me who are you? I was here first and you know, that gives me the first right to know." He asked. This kind of a language was all but, Collin's. He stared at me for some seconds and then shook his head as if confused or something. Then again he looked into my eyes and lent me his hand so that I could get up. Forget it! I can do things myself.

"Whack-a-doodle?" I asked as I rose up.

"Katelyn?" he inquired. Wow, he didn't call me redhead. "Woah, you've changed lots."

"No, I still am the same girl, same ego." I remembered how much he said he hated me having overmuch of ego.

"Oh yeah. Could you give me a small explanation why you ran outta Fuller's house rather than meeting my parents, complaining about me? Well, you have nothing to complain about me. Why don't you just go and have GPTs with Cora? I don't want to sound mean but you know it's kinda weird that people run out of that house."

"I don't really wanna talk about it. So, please don't get the topic." I said.

"Okay, as you say, Katelyn. So, how are you?" he asked.

What is wrong with this guy? How is he so good to me?

"I'm good but give me a reason, why you're not irritating me or something." I squinted my eyes at him.

"People change. I think I'm not that mean anymore." He answered. I just shook my head and looked at the waves.

"Yeah, they change." I was talking about my dad here.

"So, how were things there in Spokane? Your sports' scholarships and all?" he asked.

"Couldn't get them." I answered as I gulped down the saliva in my mouth. Why am I telling him that?

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"Forget it." I replied. I saw Brady coming to us.

"Look, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He said to me.

"I'm not upset cause of that. People say that it is paralyzed, almost all the time. I am damn used to it. I just wanted to tell her about it more properly." I answered.

"What is…if you may like to tell me, err… paralyzed?" Collin asked.

"My right forearm." I answered, looking away.

"What?! HOW!" he asked giving a stress on 'how'.

"It's just, well, because of that accident." I replied.

"I'm sorry about it." he said.

"Don't…just don't!" I tightened my fist and almost yelled.

"Okay, let's go in and have dinner." Brady said and I followed him inside. Collin followed me but he didn't glare like he used to when we were little. Instead, he was staring at my arm, worriedly.

"STOP DOING THAT!" I ordered.

"Doing what?" Collin asked.

"Listen, I am alright. I don't want you staring at my arm!" I retorted.

"Okay, okay. As you say, but don't get upset." He said. Okay, he has got a screw loose somewhere. I am shouting on him since these last 15 minutes and he replies so easily as if I am talking normally.

At the dinner table, Cora apologized to me and I told her it wasn't her fault at all. I overreacted. Collin drew a chair for me but I drew my own chair next to that one. This is annoying me.

"Oh my god, honey your dad just told me what happened. I am so sor…" Connie, Collin and Cora's mom said when I cut her off.

"No, I'm perfect. Don't worry." I said.

"Okay, as you say." She said.

* * *

**AN: Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Groceries

**An: Another chapty's up. So, do tell me how's it and Review. **

**_CARING FOR SOMEONE IS EASY, BUT TO MAKE SOMEONE CARE FOR U IS DIFFICULT,_**

**_SO, NEVER LOSE THE ONE WHO CARES FOR U._**

* * *

GROCERIES

'(KATE'S POV)

It's our third day out here. I swear it's so hard to survive when people go on being too sympathetic with me. I am not even kidding: Cora and Connie would either keep me with them 24/7 or tell Brady to keep a regular check on me. Why don't they understand that I don't need this, I just want them to behave with me like I am as normal as them. C'mon, I am normal; I have two eyes, two ears, a nose, a mouth, two arms (one of which doesn't work) but still.

"Kate! I am going to office. Want me to drop you at Littlesea's?" dad asked me from downstairs.

"No dad. I'd better want to stay alone." I replied. I heard his steps up the stairs. The door opened.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, of course. Perfect, dad." I answered.

"I just got your school prospectus and the documents. I guess they'll have you in school in a week or two. You okay with that?" dad asked.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Where are you enrolling me?" I questioned and dad stared at me. "I mean umm…what school is it and where is it?"

"It's a branch of the one you used to attend back when we were here." Dad said and retreated back. When dad left, I went downstairs for my breakfast after a shower. I put on black skinny jeans and a blue tank top. As usual, I had my jacket on. As soon as I stepped on the last stair, I saw Collin sitting on the breakfast table.

"Gee, you here?" I asked.

"Morning!" he said, wolfing up the eggs. Does this guy really use steroids?

"So, umm…why…"

"Am I here? Cora sent me to ask if you needed anything. I am going to the supermarket in the evening. Wanna go there?"

"I think no." I refused.

"But I guess you guys don't have any food." He opened the refrigerator and it was…EMPTY?

"You've gotta be kidding me. Dad got the food last night."

"Sorry, I guess I…I finished it, I guess."

"It wasn't just two or three eggs."

"I eat a lot." He chuckled.

"Can see that." I muttered. Does he eat horses as well as human food?

"Sorry, I finished your breakfast." He admitted.

"Can see that, too." I said.

"I know a place where you could get awesome breakfast, you know, brain-punching kind of it for free."

I was hungry so I thought it best to rather go with him rather than staying hungry. He won't give me poison.

I hope.

We went to a house on the reservation. It was like for about maybe five to seven people to live in. Collin opened the door for me.

"Ladies first." He said and I walked in. Cora was sitting on the sofa with some really cute kids around her.

"Hey, Kate." She said loud enough for the whole house to hear. Then, Brady and a few more guys who looked exactly like Cole and Brady in the steroid thing, I mean flooded out of a room. Gee, they were huge. Then, fortunately a lady or woman, as you may call with kind eyes and looked about 26 or 27, came out.

"Guys, this is Kate." Cora introduced me to them.

"Um…hi, guys." I said.

"This is your imp…" someone said when Brady cut him off.

"My cousin and Cora's best friend and wait…where's Seth?"

I know who Seth Clearwater is. When we were in grade school, Seth used to be my best friend. We used to hang out together and Luke and he were in the same grade. I liked him as a friend because he was really optimistic and could make you laugh no matter what.

"Hey, this is Kate?" he got out of the group. I smiled at him.

"Um…yeah, guess I'm the one." I said. He threw me into a bear hug.

"Dude, she's a human." Collin said and he left me.

"What about your scholarships? You played at state level?" Seth asked. I looked down and said: "No."

"Let's have you introduced to the pack." Colin interrupted.

"What pack?" I asked.

"I mean the group, you know. That's Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil and Jacob. Then, there's us and rest I don't know where they are larking." Collin replied. Steroid takers like him, I guess.

"Why're you wearing that jacket?" a girl who had brown eyes, brown ringlets and pale skin asked me. I don't think she belonged to the Rez.

"Me, by the way, I'm Renesmee." She said.

"I'm Kate." I replied.

"Would you guys better let her eat!?" Collin said. Since when did he start caring for me?

"No, it's okay." I answered.

I had French toasts for the brunch as you may call. Later, Cora towed me to an orthopedic against my wish. I hated to go to a doctor because I knew they couldn't do anything. They would just give me some medicines and let it go! And I know that. I have experienced it already.

"Cora, why?" I asked while I was sitting next to her in Collin's car on the passenger's seat. Yep, she was driving. I hope we reach the doctor in okay condition not like, you know, with another broken hand.

"I want that arm hitting me again." She replied. You know, Cora isn't the kind of person who is all soft with you but there is her love for you hidden in her taunts, always.

"Cora, it won't and I know that. It's really difficult for it to work again. The doctors have told me." I told her.

"But it's not impossible and even if it was then 'impossible itself says – I'm possible'." She answered. What else can you expect when you are talking to Cora Littlesea?

It was a clinic sort of a place where she had towed me to. Our turn came about five seconds after we went in. You won't believe that the doctor's arm was itself in plaster. Oh yeah, right and Cora says that she heard that he can make whole paralyzed body work again. Cora looked at me and I gave her an is-this-the-doctor-you-were-talking-about look. She nodded.

"Doctor Burns, this is Kate." She introduced and we took our seats. First of all, he couldn't listen properly what Cora was telling about my accident and then she had to repeat it all. It was really funny if you ask me. Then, he spent half-an-hour examining the wrong arm and then, when he finally came to the right one, he had this call from his wife, most probably which took him another half-an-hour. Then, he went on talking about his kids and how often they fracture their bones and then Cora and I gave up. We just listened and listened and then he finally came to the topic and prescribed me some physiotherapy and exercises. We had our appointment finished after what I guess was 10 long years but whatever, that doc was a nice person. I think I might visit him soon enough again to waste another 10 years. Then, Cora had her phone rang off.

"Yeah mom? … Yeah, she's with me… You want us home?" she looked at me.

"I've gotta go to the supermarket." I whispered.

"Is it an emergency?" she asked. "I'll be back." She hung up.

"Let's get back home." She said, sadly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure."

"Don't worry. I can take a cab back home. I'm used to it, you go." I said.

"Sure?"

"Sure, sure." I replied and she drove off.

I didn't have much problem finding the supermarket and the stuff I needed because I remembered it. I used to come here with mom but this place had changed. When I was searching he non-veg section, I collided with the unlikeliest person ever – Collin Littlesea.

"You here, Katelyn?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" I questioned. "Wow, seriously? Cora sent you to keep a check on me?! That's it. I've had enough of it." I said and stomped to the billing counter. He followed me.

"I could drive you back home." He said.

"Not needed." I answered roughly. I walked in the silent streets carrying my bags in one hand and another in my pocket. Just then, someone pulled me behind a wall.

I'm in trouble.

"Beauty, isn't she, Derek?" a guy who looked basically like the criminals you watch on TV, said.

"Leave the hell off me." I tried to push him away but he held me against the wall. My shopping bags fell off my hand.

"Shshsh… someone will hear us." He put his hand on my mouth. My arm hurt so badly that it felt almost broken.

"Now, it's better." The one, I guess whom he called Derek, said.

"Here or somewhere else?" someone else asked.

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

"Nowhere." I heard someone say in the dark and, I don't know how the criminal one, was pulled off me.

IT WAS COLLIN.

"Go to the car, Katelyn and close your eyes." He said.

"But?" I asked.

"I said: just leave." He said in the tone I had never heard before. It was way too caring and at the same time, like he was giving them a warning to stay away from me. I obeyed, for the first time in life. I sat in the car on the passenger's seat, trying my best to not let my tears spill out. **_You're a brave girl, no matter what. _**I felt Luke's voice. I heard this shouting screaming and I didn't understand why I was all of a sudden, so worried about Collin.

I mean he was I don't know going to do what to those guys and then he entered. Like nothing had happened to him.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked. He looked way too mad and was shaking like Luke was shaking, the day I lost him. It scared me a bit. He spat outside the window. I muttered an _eeow. _

"Sent them home to their moms." He said and he drove to the super market again.

"I'll be back." He said and got all the groceries I had bought earlier.

"Why did you get it?" I said, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry for finishing yours in the morning." He said and smiled.

Gee, what's happening with me?


	3. Sportiveness

**AN: Another new chapter right here, waiting for reads and reviews. Don't forget to! Love ya guys!**

* * *

SPORTYNESS

(KATE'S POV)

I was just sitting at home as I had nothing to do. Cora was out with Brady and there was no one to hang out with when I thought of Seth. He isn't a bad company at all. Instead he is someone whom you would love to hang out with. I punched in his number that I had exchanged that day.

(_Italics- Kate, _**bold – Seth)**

_Hey, Seth. This is…_

**Kit there. I know. So, what's up? **He doesn't call me Kate or Katelyn or anything, it's Kit for him when he is informal.

_Are you free? I mean…_

**At your service, ma'am. So, wanna hang out somewhere?**

_Um…kind of…yeah._

**Ha, I knew already. Cora and Brady are out somewhere, you're alone.**

_Wow, you know already. So, is it okay with you?_

**Could you just cut out the stupid formality? Let's hang out at the beach.**

_Sure, no problem?_

I heard a knock at the door and flew to open it. It was Seth there.

"Hey, kitty." He said.

"That was fast." I said cutting off the call.

"I know, huh?" he answered. "Let's go to the beach. It'll be fun or wanna hang out near the cliffs?"

"Um…wherever, you say." I answered.

"Okay, c'mon." he towed me by my arm outside.

"Hey, wait. I've gotta lock the door first."

"Yeah, someone will rob the house in some seconds, no?"

"Might be possible."

"Okay. Whatever. Come fast."

"In a sec." I answered and hurried to lock the door. Now, he held my right hand as I had already inserted my left one in my pocket. When Seth is around, it feels like Luke is with me. Even if we used to fight a lot but now I know what his true value was. He was one of the most essential elements of my life.

"So, Kit, what happened with you? Why are you always so quite?" he asked me.

"It's…it's a long story." I replied.

"I know about the accident thing and the stuff with your arm but do tell me why are you destroying your life that way? Cora told me that you didn't want to go to the doctor and…you know what I mean." He questioned.

"I'm not always quite. I am speaking. I do speak a lot." I answered.

"Unless compelled to." He said, looking away in the direction of the sea. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Um...I don't want to."

"Oh c'mon Kit!" he dragged me near the sea and took off his t-shirt.

"I don't want to, Seth." I answered and he splattered the water on me. I just walked away and sat on the beach and looked far. There used to be a time when Cora, Luke, Seth, Cole and I used to have fun in water. I did hate him since always but this was the only time I used to play with him without fighting. I wish those days could come back. I could just roll the dice again and mom and Luke would be with me again but all I could do was take some sand in my hands and watch it slipping away like the time always does till it doesn't end for you.

"You're being boring." Seth said and landed beside me.

"You know time, it's something that never favors you, and howsoever you bribe it." I answered.

"Hmm…I know."

"You know Seth; I've always noticed this thing: when a child is born, he cries and everyone is happy; but when he becomes a grown up and dies, everyone cries and he smiles and goes away."

"I believe that is something true. You know, when dad died, I couldn't just control it and I…"

"You?"

"No…nothing. Anyway, let's not talk about it. Where's Luke these days?"

"Seth…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? After all he's your brother."

"Seth, he…he left."

"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought he's…Brady didn't tell me that and neither did Cole."

"I don't think any of them knows already."

"What but how does no one knows?" he said.

"I don't think dad told anyone about him or maybe he just lied that Luke was alive and he knows where he is. He has done something like this even earlier and he cried after that." I said.

"Let it go. Just let it go." He said.

"So, can I try cliff diving like those guys on steroids used to?" I asked.

"They weren't 'guys on steroids', they are good guys and no, you're not going to do anything that reckless." He said.

"What? But why?" I asked.

"'Cause you are just not fit for it, got that?"

"But why am I 'not fit' for that, may I know?"

"Well, why don't we just go round the cliffs?" he asked.

"Okay, let's go." I answered.

I passed my time just hanging out near the cliffs and beach and places. It was really easy and relaxing to be with someone who doesn't want me to be like earlier, just to be me. At least there is someone who knows that I hate being pitied and fussed about with diet and shown that I'm handicapped or something. When we were walking back home, we heard a loud howl.

"Err…I'll be back tomorrow. I need to go now and look, whenever you need Luke, I'll be there." He excused and ran away. I opened the lock and went in. I thought about what happened today. I think that I am not at all disabled; I can do what others can. Yes, I know I can enjoy water, I totally can enjoy water.

I punched in Cora's number in the same minute. After a familiar tone, she picked it up.

"Hey, Kate!"

"You sound pretty happy. What's the news?"

"I found my aim at last."

"Seriously, what?"

"I wanna be a dietician, 'cause I'm good at maintaining diets. So, anyway why'd you call?"

"I wanna go to the beach tomorrow morning."

"Whoa, everything okay, missie?"

"Yeah, totally okay. I just wanna experience water again."

"Okay, so tomorrow at 10 a.m. It'll be fun. Just the both of us like it used to be earlier."

"Okay, so that's it. Bye." I hung up.

NEXT DAY…

I threw on my blue denim hot pants and a red short top. I believe that it is enough because I'm not too much of a 'bikini' girl even on the beach. Okay, whatever. Dad had left already for work and I again, locked the house with the keys in my pocket (important thing to remember). I walked to the beach and it was totally lonely today. I know there ain't a lot of people usually on the beach but still; there are some, well often.

I waited impatiently for about 20 minutes. I was aggravated, really aggravated. Cora is a person who is always late but I had given her a set time. Why doesn't she just follow up to that? I was done. All I did was that I stepped into the water. I just walked in as the waves washed across my legs. It felt good to sniff in the salty sea breeze. Then, finally I tried swimming with one arm.

Though it was difficult but I reached the sea stack. I tried to climb on it when all of a sudden there was a wave, a large tide to be precise. This was when I lost any balance I had and all of a sudden the water started pulling me down into themselves. When I was somewhat inside the water, it seemed to be greenish rather than blue. It was somewhat close to a battle I'd been doing with the water to let me off but it still didn't, instead it just pulled me in and thrust to a rock inside. I hadn't given up till then but then, all of a sudden, I felt that my whole body was paralyzed instead of just the arm. I officially gave up and the salty water started filling inside me. Not that it was gross, but rather relaxing and it filled me up to a level at which I gave up on my senses too and everything was like I was in a large dark room, filled with water and nothing to hold for support and I just let myself go. I breathed in the water, I glided and you know I left myself like I was…

Till the time, I heard this stupid warm voice just on the top of my head.

"Would you just mind giving some expressions, you expressionless wax statue? Oh, c'mon! Breathe! Breathe, you bitch. Now seriously, why did you even have to do that?"

I coughed out the salty water I already had in my mouth. You've got to be kidding me! I didn't die?

"Yeah, now that's fairly better." This warm voice, as I just realized, was Collin Littlesea's. Great, just great! He saved me. I'd better consider dying than the MTM he might have given me. I opened my eyes, feeling weak like I had felt after the accident or maybe the surgery after it and because of the anesthesia they had given me then. I saw that he had been cleaning the wound on my forehead with his t-shirt.

"Sorry, for calling you that. I thought that it would irritate you and you would open your eyes like you just did." He said, totally leaning over me. I coughed again and my throat and nostrils burnt like hell. I looked straight into his eyes. I don't think it could ever be able to admit it out aloud but he is, you know, handsome, for the record. I do think he is somewhat hot, I mean both ways. His arm was totally under my waist and I had just been drawn out of the water, so I could feel the warmth and he wasn't wearing a shirt and had his six pack stomach and all…

What am I even thinking?

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded. The cold breeze all of a sudden hit me. I looked into the sky. You can never predict the weather of La Push. Just some, I guess, minutes ago there was sun in the sky and it's completely gone under the clouds. I sneezed though it hurt my throat.

"Not much I believe." He said and picked me up. Okay, great. I believe I was too weak even to walk. It was like I was a normal paper doll for him and he was so easy with that. He stopped in front of my place and said: "It's locked. Have the keys?"

I moved my hand weakly to my pockets to search them out but I had lost them. How can I be so careless to not take out my keys?!

"I-I think I lost them." I said with my voice creaking. Now, that hurt.

"It's windy right now. I'll take you to my place." He said, watching the clouds and I know it was going to be raining soon enough. Cora had told me that he was living in an apartment right next to Brady's on the Rez. I didn't fight with that because I didn't feel I wanted to. I just closed my eyes and waited to either sleep or to be put down somewhere where I could feel warm. His chest was warm enough but I still could feel the air so it didn't help me out much. I just kept snuggling into his chest.

Now, why exactly?

Anyway, his apartment wasn't that bad. Instead it was fine enough. I felt him putting me down on something like a couch to be precise in a room after some other one.

"Why don't you change?" he asked. "It's already windy. You might just catch a cold."

"I…I don't have anything." I answered straight away. I'd better be in wet clothes rather than…I shouldn't think about it, I guess. He's a safe zone guy considering the fact that he hates me as much as I do.

"I'll get you something. I guess Cora did leave something last time." He went into the living room while I sat up trying my best to make myself warm. I was sneezing like anything. I guess I already had caught a cold. My head was whirling right now. Why did I even try swimming? He walked in wearing a blue t-shirt and had a black travelling bag in his hand and a first aid box in the other. First of all, he sprayed some disinfectant spray on my cut and then he covered just that part of my forehead with cotton and a bit of bandage.

"Now, Cora told me not to tell mom she was hiding these here because she needed new clothes. Could you keep the secret?" he asked me.

"Um…yeah. Think I can." I answered and searched through the bag. Cora wants to throw these?! She's stupid enough to do that. I mean what's wrong with them even considering the fact that she hadn't left even one fine condition top in it. Still, in the same thoughts I picked out a pair of black short tights.

"She hasn't left any top it." I muttered under my breath.

"Go inside and change. I'd say you take a shower. You'll feel better." He instructed me to the bathroom.

Hope there's nothing! Hope there's nothing! Hope there's nothing!

I opened the door and it was sparkling clean just contrary to how he used to keep his room some years ago.

I was so busy in relieving myself in the shower that I almost forgot the fact that I didn't have a top. There was a knock at the door.

"Um…you done?" he asked.

"I don't have a top." I sneezed.

"Open the door."

"WHAT?!"

"Just wear this and come out." He handed me his t-shirt from the space I'd left open to take it. Now, it was large for me and slipping somewhat off my shoulder but you've got to call a donkey your father in times of need so I guess it's nothing. I wore it on and tried to dry my hair with the towel and went out wearing that blue t-shirt and the black tights. The blower was turned on in the bedroom.

"You could sleep for sometime if you want?" he said.

"No, it's okay." I answered.

Urgh! Sympathy.

"I'm not being pathetic with you, I'm just saying you'd better be in the bed otherwise you'll fall sick." He ordered. How did he know that? I climbed into the bed and pulled on the blanket. It was a bit weird to be lying down in his bed when he is sitting on the couch without a shirt.

"How come you're not at all cold?" I asked.

"I'm used to it, I'd admit. Anyway, do you want me to sit by you?"

"Why?"

"My body temperature is rather high than normal people have, so I guess you'd feel better?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay." I said and took on the covers. Jesus, it was cold but soon, even after I was shivering, I drifted into my dream world.

* * *

**(COLLIN'S POV)**

What is happening? I mean seriously? I am sitting here at Sam's place and Nessie just barges in to say: "Cole, aunt Alice said that she saw Kate swimming in the water and she drowned."

My imprint went swimming with one arm? You've got to be kidding me but I guess that is what Nessie said that Alice told her would happen and then I remembered that Cora told me that she was going to spend her time on the beach with Kate but wait a minute! It's already 20 minutes past 10 and Cora won't be back so soon and I think Kate is alone on the beach!

Nessie might just be right!

"Ness, are you sure what Alice sees is always true?" I asked shaking her by her shoulders.

"Jeez, you're possessive, ain't ya?" she answered back.

"You kidding me? She's my imprint! How am I not supposed to be worried?"

"Yeah, an imprint who hates you to death. Now, that's like it." Embry said carrying Sam's son – Max out.

"Whatever but she is my imprint, okay?! I'll go get a check. She's already a trouble magnet." I muttered the third line under my breath.

"But she'll hate it if you keep a check on her. Remember what happened the day before yesterday?" Daniel **(AN: Another shape shifter at the time of breaking dawn, if you're confused)** came in.

"How do you know that?" I asked. If I had been a girl I had been blushing.

"Jeez, man. You're thinking about her every time and you're dying to even make her a 'just' friend. She's your imprint and let's just say we all were looking into your brain when you were busy trying to think of ways to convince her to see doc Burns." Was the answer.

"I'll get going and…no one's touching my breakfast till I'm back." I replied and ran away. I went to the side of the beach where, when we were small, used to play. All of a sudden, I did spot a pair of beach slippers and a towel. Great! Just great! She already went in for swimming.

God, just don't let this be true! Just don't let this be true! Just don't let this be true! Just don't let this be true! In these thoughts I dived into the water.

* * *

(LINE BREAK TO WHEN SHE WAS ASLEEP)

**(Sorry, for being lazy :b)**

God, she's such a hot and cute trouble magnet. (I'm a shape shifter. I can say that about my imprint, atleast in my thoughts) No, focus on saying badly of her. But how can I? I love her too much to even think anything like that. Why does every time and everything she does make me feel so happy? Except when she puts herself in trouble. You know, everyone thinks I hated her before she went but that isn't true. I did love her since always and the charm bracelet that Cora 'supposedly' gave her was one of my creations just I was too shy to give it to her myself. You know she believed I hated her but I was all the more just jealous because she was everything: smart, pretty, intelligent and what less sporty too but since after the accident that she got her arm paralyzed I really feel for her, bad I mean. She was the best tennis player anyone could've ever seen but she just lost it all so hard that…

Anyway, right now she's shivering and I need to be near her even though she might just kill me for that. I went to the bed silently and tried to fit myself by her side so that she could feel my warmth and even not wake up. God, it's hard having an imprint who hates you but fortunately she didn't wake up and still nuzzled into my side. Her almost wet hair were so soft as they touch my face that I did want to play with them but control Cole, control but still even if I can't say it out loud before she's not ready for it, I LOVE HER. And

LOVE YOU TAKA AKI FOR INVENTING INPRINTING!


	4. Handicapped Freak

**AN: Missed ya all so baddy! I know! Iknow! Here it goes. Antoher fighting chapter!**

* * *

HANDICAPPED FREAK

(KATE'S POV)

God, I really have to go to school. I hope kids here don't mind me not having an arm working. Okay, whatever. I think I'm just over thinking, that's it. Dad hadn't yet left for work when I was dressing up instead he made my breakfast today. You know, La Push is really changing him. With this speed, I feel he might one day forgive me for the whole accident thing although I won't myself but I think he would.

"Kate! Cora's waiting for you." Dad yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a few…" I said when all of a sudden, I received an SMS.

**ALL THE BEST FOR THE FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL**

**Well, it's Cole BTW…I mean Collin Littlesea.**

It was kind of weird but I just left the thought and ran downstairs. I had worn my lucky anklet that had been mom's once. I knew I would need it to adjust in new surroundings and whenever I didn't something wrong was sure to happen. It would be my senior after all, so I think things should be fine so that I remember atleast one year of my school life happily which I never do because ever since I've been started going to school some or the other crazy accident does takes place on my first day. Cora was having a nice, healthy conversation with my dad when I went there. Of course, I just grabbed my pancakes and Cora hauled me all the way to the car and dad strangely did come out to leave me.

"Kate, be careful." Well, he knows about my every first day experience.

"Um…yeah, thanks dad." I muttered.

"Uh, wait. I have already put some money in your bag in case you need it." Dad said.

"Yeah, thanks again." I said.

"Bye, Mr. Cooper." She said and turned on the engine.

"So, how're ya feelin'?" she asked me to break the silence.

"Well, honestly, a bit nervous." I admitted.

"Don't be. You're gonna be the best at school." She answered.

Well, first of all, she showed me all the way to the reception so that I could have my timetable. Fortunately, it mostly matched with her. We went all the way to the lockers and ours were a bit apart from each other but she said it was fine as long as Andrea Blue stayed away from me. I wonder who this Andrea is even if she is supposed to be the one who can possibly hurt me. Maybe, Cora is being just too…overprotective.

Oops, bell has gone. My first is supposed to be Chemistry. Things went as normally as they used to go in other schools, like: everyone staring at you when you enter the class, then the professor introduces you to the class and you go to sit with someone who doesn't have a partner and that's it. He starts the lecture. I thought the girl next to me, who seems to be uncomfortable with me here and especially with my left hand in my pocket, would ask me about myself but she keeps her head in her business. That's quite fine. Then, all of a sudden my sight fell on her bracelet which had this name in blue. _Andrea._

Just my luck that I ended up with the one Cora doesn't want me near. I didn't talk, as a matter of fact, I don't even do it that much. I just kept my mouth shut and buried my brain in the book and listened when all of a sudden, we had to do this experiment thingy. Andrea seemed way too annoyed with me being her chemistry partner now. You know, she was way too glamorous than annoyed, just like the girls you would watch in pretty little liars and kind of shows

"Hey, dumb ball, know something about chemistry?" I heard her say. "Whoa, talking to you Martian."

"Um…yeah. Yeah, I guess, I do." I answered. C'mon, I've always been a science straight A.

"Whatever. Look, you wanna stay my chemistry partner, you've gotta do the homework." She paused as I stared at her face. "And the experiments."

"Excuse me?!" I asked looking straight into her face with a challenging look.

"Get that properly." She said. She sat easily while I messed up with the stupid test-tubes with one arm. "Why ain't you using the other useless arm?"

"Well, it doesn't work." I muttered.

"Don't mumble. I don't understand a word you say." She complained.

"Well, Ms. Blue, I would tell you that doing some experiments won't rub off that manicure you had a few days ago." Mr. Darwin, our professor, said.

"Mr. D, she said she wants to do it so I let her do it." She said and I glared at her and my lips, I felt, had turned into a small circle.

"Do it, Andrea." He commanded. I looked into her eyes and did something that I had never done since past four years. I know it might've been stupid to believe in it and if I told someone, they would just laugh at me and that's why I hate to believe I can do it. I _persuaded _her. I just looked into her eyes and repeated these phrases in my brain. _Please, stop bullying me, please?_

"I won't bully you." She murmured robotically. God, I hate it when something happens like this but it usually turns me a bit dazed when I do it. I immersed my fingers in my hair and fortunately, the bell went off. I went out as fast as I could and flew straight to my locker to search an aspirin because I needed it too badly.

"Kate, you okay?" Cora came up when I had just gulped it in.

"Um…yeah. I'm…perfect." I stuttered.

"Okay, whatever. Man, I'm missing Brady too much. You know, I used to run into him after every class." She sighed off into my brother's dreams. I smiled. "God, I forgot to ask. You didn't meet Andrea, did you? How was your class?"

_Bummer_, I wanted to say but I didn't.

"About that, uh, yeah, sort of." I said.

"No freaking way."

"Well, I just came to know from my stepdad that you" Andrea blasted in from somewhere and pointed to me, "are handicapped."

"Who…" I was saying when Cora whispered to me: "Prof. Darwin."

"Well, she's not handicapped, if you wanna know for your kind info. And just stay away from her, okay?" Cora defended me.

"Why? Is she your little kid you had with that boyfriend of yours? Whatshisname?" Andrea said.

"Look, I can defend myself and yeah, he's Brady FYI. Why can't we just burry it in?" I asked innocently.

"Whatever and yeah, I don't want you doing any homework for me. Who knows what you do with it?" she said and went away.

Weird.

I didn't really get why Cora wanted me just as away as I could be from her. I know she cares for me and all but I am independent.

As more classes ended, I realized why Cora wanted me away from her. I really did. She was picking on me every now and then. In the recess, she even dropped her chili on my jacket. I had to put it in my locker and put my hand in the pocket of my jeans. Cora introduced me to some other friends and two of which looked exactly the same steroid-ish like Brady and Cole. They were Ian and Aiden and there was a girl with them: Ally.

"I still don't get why your brother dated that bitch." Ally said to Cora.

"Cole dated her?" I spat out. I don't know why, but I felt, I don't know. It was a strange feeling.

"Why? What's so bad about her?" Aiden said nibbling at a piece of carrot.

"Should I kill you, Aiden?" Ally went all the way furious.

"Guys, guys, can we just end the topic?" Ian asked. Finally someone was like me.

Anyway, when school ended and Cora and I were walking out to her car down the outside stairs, someone pushed me down and I slipped.

"Kate!" Cora exclaimed but was late to get hold of me or anything and I closed my eyes. I thought I might be breaking my head today but I fell into a strong wall which didn't actually hurt me, instead saved me.

"Jeez, Andrea. What's your problem?" this warm voice belonged to the one and only Collin Littlesea.

"Whatever." She flicked her long blond hair and went away. Collin helped me straighten back.

"Um…thanks." I said uncertainly.

"Don't mind her. She's a walked-off brain." He told me.

"Is she okay?" Cora asked.

"Perfect, as usual." I muttered.

"She's picking on her since the second she saw her. You go and talk to her!" Cora ordered him.

"No, it's…it's okay. You don't need to talk to her. Let it go." I stopped him by pulling his arm because he was just ready to shoot off.

"Oh yeah, who does she think she is? Princess of somewhere?" he spat on the ground and was shaking badly.

"You fine?" I asked him and he stopped.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." He muttered. "By the way, there's your uncle Ricky at your place. I thought it'd be better if I told you so that Cora doesn't haul you off to shopping. She usually does that."

"Uncle Ricky's there?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah." He answered. "And your dad gave me this list. He wants us to get it."

"Oh….'kay." I said.

"So, you guys go. I'll be going to my culinary classes." Cora said and she practically ran off.

I went after him and sat in the car. He started the engine and the local FM channel was playing some soft songs. I laid my head on the cold window side and smiled. I liked those kinds of songs.

"Want me to change the channel?" he asked me.

"No, not at all, please." I answered.

"As you say." He said and pulled in front of a different supermarket. I had no idea where it had come from. "Let's go and shop."

"Okay." I answered and got out.

**(COLLIN'S POV)**

**"****Cole, you think you know her but you don't." Cora scolded me.**

**"****I know her, 'kay? Her favorite color is yellow." I said as a proof.**

**"****Bing! Wrong again. It's orange." She said. "Look, if you wanna come closer to her, you gotta know her better. Just observe her and see what she sees and smiles. That would be helpful." **

**"****Like what?" **

**"****Well, if she stares at a dress too long, means that she likes it. If she stares at some food for more than ten seconds means that you've gotta buy her that. When she Smiles seeing something, means she wants it." She said. "And you know she sometimes isn't the kind of girl who smiles because she's happy, but because she is hiding her pain." **

I had been replaying this when we entered the supermarket. She took the list from me and I followed her. She'd been normal or maybe more cheerful since the second I told her about her uncle Ricky. So how do I really make out what she likes?

Okay, great. Let's see. Maybe, she might say it herself.

"Collin?" she just called me.

"Yep? And yeah, don't call me Collin. Cole's okay. You were saying?"

"Could you just go and find me peanut butter?" she said. I'm not so lucky anyway.

Well, you know, I'm not so lucky at all. My ex met her and I swear she would want to kill her. Now, it's just me who could sort it out but she doesn't want me talking to her. Now, that's called a mess but let's just not think about it. I'm happy she doesn't hate me that much anymore.

**(KATE'S POV)**

When we entered the house, I saw dad really laughing after a long-long time and yeah, it was Uncle Ricky with whom he was laughing.

"Hey, Kitty-Kat?" Uncle Ricky came to hug me.

"I missed you, Uncle Ricky." I said.

"I too, honey." He ruffled my hair. "Who's this by the way?" Uncle Ricky looked at me with an _is-this-your-boyfriend_ look.

"Um…he's Collin Littlesea, Kevin Littlesea's son." I answered.

"No way, the one you used to fight with all the time?"

"Guilty." Cole said.

"Oh, I got you a play-station, latest of the series. Guess what? There's a tennis videogame in it." He said. I froze for a second. I didn't really want to play tennis anymore. It hurts now because it reminds me everything of the past.

"I'll be back. Got some chili on my jacket." I ran upstairs.

"Kate, uncle Ricky and I are gonna go and grab a drink." Dad called.

"Uh, okay." I replied.

As soon as I opened the old albums with me in my tennis uniform, I heard some noises from downstairs. I went down and saw that Cole was trying to play with the play-station.

"What're ya doing?" I asked him.

"Trying to play tennis, you see." He replied.

"Dude, you don't even know how to hold it properly." I said and helped him hold it properly.

"Well, okay. You're gonna be the one teaching me, deal?" he asked.

"What do I get in return? No, wait, if I teach you, you'll tell me what you were searching using my Wi-Fi last night."

"Okay, let's just make it a one-point questionnaire. What about it?"

"You're gonna lose anyway." I said.

"Let's see." He challenged.

He lost the first point.

"So what were you doing with my Wi-Fi?" I asked.

"I was searching some physiotherapists, uh, and Dr. Burns reviews."

"Hmm…. But why?" I questioned.

"It was just one question, wasn't it?" he said and without me taking a notice.

"Hey, that's so not fair." I complained.

"First crush or love interest?" he put up.

"But you cheated!" I protested.

"I need my answer." He said.

"Okay, well, I really didn't take so much notice of guys around me. No one exactly." I answered.

Next one, by luck, was mine. Truly saying it was a bit hard to get.

"Why did you break up with Andrea?"

"How does that concern you?"

"Well, just like my whole crush thing concerns you." I answered.

"Well, she was sort of, uh, cheating on me." He replied.

"With whom?" I asked, a bit eagerly.

"Wait for the next point first." He said.

So far, he won three matches because I was playing with my right arm being a lefty. I couldn't win to a non-player like him. I came to know that it was some guy named- Kyle and he asked me questions basically about me and my life.

"Was a nice game, no?" he asked me as he fell tired on the couch after 14 games. He now won 8 and I won 6 with my right arm.

"I wish I could just use my left one. I would've kicked your butt too bad then."

"Lucky me!" he said and I laughed. "But seriously, you never fell for even one person?"

"Nope, I lack in romance." I answered.

"Hmm…too bad then, I guess. I've had 2 girlfriends but never got in the bed with anyone."

"Ew! Seriously, Cole?"

"What? I am telling you the truth. I've kissed just one of them and that even once. I think even I'm not good in the whole romance business."

"Now about that, you've gotta be kidding me."

"I'm real serious. It's kinda weird. I know that but I'm not good in that fort which could be the reason that why she wanted to go to someone else."

"Dude, you're deep." I never understand why I could never get to know him. He isn't as bad as I thought. I mean seriously. He isn't that mean to me anymore.

* * *

**AN: Hope u leave me a review and not hate me?**


	5. Third Time

**THIRD TIME**

**(KATE'S POV)**

"Why do you call me Katelyn when everyone else calls me Kate or something of the same sort?" I asked Collin for the first time since we're here. We both were sitting on the beach and watching the others having fun in water. I was a bit phobic to sea right now because of whatever happened last week.

"Just like you call me Collin when the others call me Cole." He told me. "We're friends now. You can call me that."

"Honestly, I don't know. I have seen many relations breaking in my life and I just…don't understand." I told him.

"Well, is that a challenge?" he asked.

"What is a challenge?" I asked him.

"I'll make you call me your friend soon enough." He said in a challenging roar.

"I don't know if that'd be easy." I told him the truth.

"Well, I accept it anyway."

"Look, I know you want me to feel all better but this is a thing I cannot recover ever. I lost my family because of myself and…."

"Whoa, nothing was because of you. It's just your big head that's over thinking. You've not changed. You're as dumb as earlier." He said.

"I knew it. I just knew that we couldn't be friends. You can't understand me and you won't ever."

"Shit, look I'm sorry." He said and tried to reach for my hand and I just backed off.

"We ain't friends. So that doesn't matter." I walked off to another rock where Cora and Brady were sitting and Cora was busy drying his hair with a towel.

Love birds.

I looked back to where he was sitting once again. He hung his neck down and kicked the sand.

"What's up with him?" Cora asked me.

"I don't know." I answered straight.

"You guys had a fight?" Brady asked me. "Once again?" he muttered this under his breath.

"Um…no. Not exactly." I answered.

"Well, do tell me so I could help you two sort it out." He answered.

"I don't want to." I replied. Why the hell would they want me to patch up with him? All of them already know that we both can't get along well.

"I'd better get going home. It's been long since I'm up here." I told them and walked back home. I knew I should've get going because Dad and Ricky had a plan to go to Seattle for some work. It wasn't that they were going to take me too but I didn't want to stay back. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Sweets." Ricky called.

"Hey Uncle Ricky." I said. "Where…are you guys going?" I asked uncertainly because I felt they might be offended. They had already told me that two times earlier in the day.

"To Seattle, honey. We told you yesterday. Do you wanna come?" he asked me.

"Umm…yeah, I want to, if you guys don't have any problem." I answered uncertainly. I knew for sure that dad would have a problem.

"Rick, I don't think she should go with us." Dad said.

As expected.

"Dad, please." I said.

"C'mon Dave, going there won't kill her." Ricky defended me. Dad glared at him. I couldn't understand this look. Although dad was usually glaring at me but he ended up with a sigh. Here, it was a tight, grim look.

"Okay, let's go." He finally approved.

"Thanks dad." I said. I sped upstairs to change. I threw on my blue skinny jeans and a white and black tank top that had a black ribbon in the neck and topped it with a black jacket with black boots and I went downstairs back in a hurry because I knew I couldn't trust dad on waiting for me right now.

"I'm back." I told dad.

"Hop on." Rick told me as dad climbed into the driver's seat. I went at the back and Uncle Ricky in the front. Uncle Ricky asked me about how my life was going on just to break the silence. I told him that everything was going normal.

"I was thinking, Dave, how about if I take her to NY with me for the treatment of her arm?" Rick asked dad.

"I don't think that'd be a great idea." Dad answered him. I managed not to notice them and just stared out of the moving car. I was watching the trees and all of a sudden, I saw something. It had a large frame and a dark color fur or might be something. I ignored it and started doodling with my cell phone.

"What do you think about it, Kate?" Rick asked me.

"About…about what?" I questioned.

"About going to New York." He answered.

"I don't know, Uncle Rick." I said and sighed. We reached there in about an hour which was real uncomfortable for me to stay sitting in the car. I am the one who is always supposed to be jumping about and I really find it difficult to sit at times.

They stopped in front of a building and dad parked it in the parking. I got out after Uncle Rick.

"You could go there." He pointed to a shopping center at the corner of ground floor of the sky-high building and handed out his credit card.

"No, it's okay. I think I have some money with me." I said but he insisted and I had it. I walked to the shop and entered.

* * *

God seriously?

Shopping?

And me?

Why did I even have to come here? Now, this was weird. I just watched everyone's faces and saw them pick up clothes and take it to the billing counter. I just sat and observed everyone till my eyes went straight to the shoes side. I saw a lot of sports shoes and a pair like the one that dad had gifted me when I started playing the first time at school level.

"Would you stop bouncing your knees? It's hard for me to tie your laces." Luke scolded me. I never knew how to tie laces and couldn't catch it ever. Even now, I can't do it.

Reason 1) I don't know how to.

Reason 2) because of the arm.

"I know. I'm…I'm just nervous. Luke, what if I don't win? What if anyone from the school watches me losing the match? What if that person is Collin? He would go around exaggerating how I lost? What would Cora think of me? That I am some stupid, lazy bum?"

"God, would you cool it, kiddo? I know there's no one better than you when you're kind of nervous and seriously, why do you think overmuch? I never even care a darn about the consequences and you always think of what the consequences might be whenever you do anything. And not just that, even while eating you're always calculating how much calories there is in it. Why don't you save it for your high-school?"

"Shut up!"

"You're back."

"MOM! Luke's irritating me."

"No, I'm just giving her a good deal of an ALL THE BEST!" there was a perfect shout on the three words.

"When is dad coming? The match is in less than half an hour." I complained. The door opened and it was dad. He had a cuboids shoe box in his hand.

"See what I got you!" dad gave me the box. They were sparkling new sports shoes.

"Dad, I'll have to tie her laces over again." Luke complained. Mom smacked the back of his head and I laughed as an instinct…

All of a sudden, my mind came back from those sweet memories when the lights started fluctuating and swinging back and forth. The noises outside felt as if the World war 3 had started but it was a storm.

"I would request everyone to stay at their places."

There was a sharp announcement but till then everyone had started running either outside or somewhere I couldn't understand. I just stopped at my place and waited till everyone would calm down but someone pushed past me this bad that I fell down flat on my back.

"Shit!" I muttered as I tried to get up but someone walked over my left hand. I shrieked but no one helped me. I was standing between two cloth racks earlier and now I could monitor them shaking just like the lights were, one of which was stumbling and was as if it were going to fall on me. I simply closed my eyes and waited for my dead end.

I pictured mom, dad and Luke together waving to me like the time that they had when I played my first match on city level but my thoughts were disturbed when I heard the rumble of both the racks falling.

Why didn't they hurt me?

Why were they so late to give me the killing pain?

"GODDAMN SHIT!" I heard someone spit these words straight on my face and it was as if the racks had crashed down on something hard. I was really scared but I still opened my eyes slowly. My fist tightened as I saw what had happened. I was just too scared to realize that I was dead. Even if I was, I could've been crying in pain right now. So, I think I ain't dead yet. I saw that it was Collin and he was dreading in pain. The first thing I saw was that the racks were on him! I was dumbstruck and then I felt that his blood trickled down from the sides of his chest down on my arms. He was actually in a kind of a position that it was like a push-up pose. His arms pushed up the racks, preventing them from falling on me taking it on his back. His rest of the body protected me like a barrier. I just stared into his eyes that were red already with pain and looking into mine. I was worried and scared. I knew not for myself but for him. I knew the pain could've been killing him. I again did that persuasion thingy and tried to make him feel much less pain than he already had been going through.

"Slide off." He tried to say in a calm voice.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Just slide off and call someone." He told me and I tried my best not to disturb him and slide off in from between. I knew I couldn't help him. So, I did my best and slid off outside. His arms gave up and he was straight on his chest and racks fell on him.

"Cole!"

"I'm fine. Just call some help." He called trying to sound strong. I ran out and dad and Rick saw me coming out.

"Kate, are you fine?" dad asked me with that worried look in his eyes.

"Collin is inside. He needs help." I spat out. I was kind of hyperventilating but I knew someone had to go inside and help him. I didn't know what was going on but Brady was there. I was just too dazed to understand what had happened. Someone pulled me and did a first aid out of my hand. I was confused and my head was whirling. I buried my face into my knees and covered my head with my right arm.

I opened my eyes and felt that I was on my bed and looked straight at the ceiling recollecting what had happened. It was a blue ceiling and not my room's, I knew.

**"GODDAMN SHIT!"** I remembered his wail. I sat up straight in my bed.

"You okay?" Rick was sitting beside me.

"What…what happened to Cole?" I asked him.

"The sides of the racks were way to sharp and pierced through his skin." He told me. That doesn't sound good.

"So…uh?" I asked uncertainly.

"Brady took him to some doctor Carlisle back at the Rez." He told me.

"Is he crack headed?! Collin needed some first aid!" I shouted.

"Calm down, sweetheart." He told me.

"I wanna talk to him." I got straight on my feet.

"Honey, you should better have rest." He said.

"I needa know if he's alright. He saved me the third time. He could've died today 'cause of me. I need to see him." I said. He put his hands on my shoulders and made me sit.

"Calm down. Your dad's gone back to see if he's okay. Cora's up here outside talking to him." He answered.

They took me back home after some hours. I couldn't really understand if all this was true. Cora tried her best to make me talk to her but I was still confused what was going on. How did actually this storm thingy happen? How and why did it hit just the shopping centre? Why did the racks fell? What was exactly the scene?

I was dizzily taken up to my room and I think I heard Seth asking dad something as I dozed off in my room. It could've been some drugs or pain killers they had given me. Next time, when I got up I felt stronger, enough to walk about without feeling dizzy. I got myself a shower and called Cora to check if he was alright. It wasn't because I cared about him but because I had been the reason why he was hurt. She wasn't available the whole day. It was about evening time, when I decided to get things on my own. Neither dad nor Rick was at home. I locked the house and decided to go to his apartment. It wasn't a long way from my place. I didn't exactly remember the number but still got the number by questioning about. There wasn't a lock at the door so I knew someone was there inside.

"The door's open." It was his voice that approached from inside. It kind of set a relaxation down my spine. I walked in nervously and my fists were clenched.

"H-Hey." He tried to sit up in a better position than lying down on the couch.

"No, stay down." I said nervously gnawing at my lower lip. There were bandages all around his chest and he seemed too run down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Are you kidding me? I should be asking you that." I said.

"No, you were the one stuck in the centre first." He answered.

"I'm fine. Now, you tell me?" I asked him. I didn't understand why I had this worry thing for him even if I knew that he was fine.

"I'm just as great. Look, I'm still sorry about what I said yesterday." He told me.

"Thanks."

"For what? Saying sorry? I thought you had to say 'it's okay' after someone says sorry."

"No." I paused and looked away. "For saving me the third time and I'm sorry too- about the whole thing I said to you that day. I really regret giving that challenge to you."

"Did I win it?" he asked me with a keen look.

"Um, yes. Yes, I think so, Cole." I answered.

"Knew that!" he punched the air. "Goddamn it." He moved his hand on his chest. For the first time, I saw his packs. My eyes bulged out and I swear I could've been the color of tomato ketchup.

"You lost somewhere?" he snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, no." I answered.

"So, why're you up here?" he asked me the same way I had the time he came to my place.

"I…I thought I should come and see you." I answered, almost blushing. Why was I blushing?

"Well, you've seen me earlier." He answered.

"Umm…not that. I thought that I should come and might be help you. Say sorry, thank you and you saved me the third time; I had to do something for you."

"Are you giving me a wish to make, somewhat like a genie?"

"What?"

"Okay. So, my wish is that you say that you accept my friendship? Can we hang out like friends?"

"Dude, you're too run down to do that." I answered.

"C'mon!"

"By the way, you're like this since?"

"Can you do me a favor? There are some crackers in the kitchen. I was a bit hungry…"

"I could cook you something if you want. What do you want?"

"How would you cook?"

"Never under-estimate Katelyn Cooper."

"As you say." He shut his mouth. What does he think of me?

* * *

**AN: Someone's feeling something something but not ready to realize...Review to see what I can write next and wait...faser u review faster I update...Need of three reviews, desparately? pwease?**


	6. Departed

**AN: Jeez, Long time no see, don't get mad on me...Sometimes u never know what happens with u...Now, that's the kind of the chapter this is today! Oh BTW, Happy Birthday to one of my besties!**

* * *

DEPARTED

**(KATELYN'S POV)**

I was searching our store for some of mom's old paintings that she had made when I was 10 or 11, maybe. I had to hang one in my room because Cole had just broken my old modern art painting that Cora had given me some days ago so that my room doesn't look so dull, as it already is. God, I really don't get what she wants?

As I was busy searching, Cole came banging in. He was better than earlier in a week. I mean he really was. There were no bandages around him now and his stitches were fine. He was walking…infact running around as normally as he could.

"'Sup, Katie?"

"Ceiling, I guess."

"I was asking what are you doing up here?"

"Searching for something to hang in my room 'cause your sister says my room is way too dull."

"She's just too used to glamour. I don't get what what's her problem with a room being simple and sober. I like it that way, you know….hey, what's this?" he picked up a board-kind of thing wrapped in some white but turned-brown-by-dirt cloth. He opened the cloth and almost all three of the paintings would've fallen if I hadn't caught them in my lap actually.

"Dude, sorry." He muttered. I saw them and they were kind of distorted. None of them showed the face of the model that had been chosen. Mom had signed them all. All I could make out was that this model was redheaded, like me and the choice of clothes was somewhat what I wear. But there was no way this could've been me because I was 10 at the time, mom had made these and my choice of clothes was way too different then. The first one that I picked up showed the girl, lying on a cliff road and blood oozing out of her forehead that was near a large boundary boulder. The second one showed her lying in the woods unconscious as the effect was that it was raining in the woods. The last one showed her in the most beautiful light blue, shiny and frilly prom gown and it looked perfect on her thin body, but she was lying in on a tiled floor in a dark place and there was a dagger near the place where her right lung was supposed to be and blood flowed down the side. There was a vase broken in her side and the lighting effect was somewhat like there was a door opposite to her and just had been opened. They were way too disturbing for an artist like mom who was way too optimistic and cheerful. She never-ever painted something like that in front of me. This was an exception or I should say- these were.

"What's this?" he snatched the one I had kept on the floor beside me.

"D-don't know?" I answered uncertainly.

"The-the hair look somewhat like…"

"Mine, even I felt that but c'mon, mom painted these when I was 10 or might be 11, it's impossible that she would've known how I would look after six years."

"Yeah, I know. It's fine, anyway. Let's go upstairs." He said and we both went upstairs. "Let's go to Emily's. It'll be fun. The kids were missing you."

"How's Max? Cora told me that he caught cold last night." I asked him. All of those kids are really cute and I know I shouldn't be partial but Max looks a bit like the small photos of Luke I have.

"Better, Emily says. Hey, uh, Cora told me that you needed some help with the…"

"God, how could I forget? I have a lot of homework. Why don't we go there later? Or maybe, you go. I'll be there later."

"No, it's okay. I'm more patient now than earlier. How about I help you with that?"

"Nope. I do my work myself." I answered superiorly yet laughingly and picked up my books and settled on the coffee table in the living room.

"Kate, let's go on a drive. It's been days since we went, didn't we?" Ricky asked me.

"Um…I…okay." I answered. Cole was busy watching a football match and disturbing me every eight seconds asking if I were done.

"I think…well, why don't you and I go, honey?" dad asked me. I looked up.

Honey?

Was my dad saying that?

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked. Cole gave me a don't-act-so-weird look. "I mean, ain't you going to work today?"

"No, it's just that it's been years since we had a father-daughter day." He answered.

Question: is this the real world or a parallel world lying just across the mirror?

"Go, grab your jacket. I think it might be raining soon." He told me.

"But I thought we were going for a drive." I shrugged.

"Uh…okay." He muttered. "You kids had any plans?" he asked Cole disturbing him from his match thingy.

"Nah, you could hang out with her." He said casually. This guy was the one hurrying me to Emily's some minutes ago, wasn't he? I grabbed my blue jacket and climbed into the car. Dad was already sitting there, waiting patiently.

For about 10 minutes, neither of us spoke till he finally broke the silence:

"What do you kids listen to these days? What is that one east or west or whatever?" he asked me. I chuckled.

"No, it's One Direction." I answered. "Or might be if you're talking about One Republic?"

"No, the first one. Well, sweetheart, I…am sorry." He sighed.

"Wh-what? I mean what for?"

"For being such a jerk to you all along and I'm saying this today 'cause I know it's my last chance to say so. You know, you and I have come a long way without your mom and Luke…"

"What do you mean by it is your last chance, dad? We have a long life ahead of us."

"I don't, but you do and before that, I want to tell you that I know you might've felt that there's something extraordinary in you. You might have felt that you can hypnotize people a bit. This is kinda what you got out of your mom. It's just that…you're not normal."

The car was slowing a bit and as I looked out, I knew what this place was. This was the same crappy cliff where…

"Dad, you're messing up, right?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not. Now, you gotta promise me something. You will always be yourself, no matter what. You will never ever remember me."

"D-dad?"

"Just jump out, right now." He shouted. "OUT! OUT! OUT!" But I didn't, he bent over, opened my seat-belt and pushed me out. I was thrust in the wind and rolled onto the road. My head banged straight into a boulder and as I saw outside, the car fell off the cliff before my vision turned totally dark and I couldn't see anything.

"She's…she's opening her eyes." I heard a warm voice that belonged to Cole. I felt way too weak but managed to sit up as Cole helped me straighten on the bed. My head still whirled as I tried to remember what was happening. "God, you scared me."

"Where…is dad?" I asked him.

"The car fell…off the cl-cliff." He answered.

"And dad?" I asked. There were scratches all over my arms and my jeans were torn. My knee was wrapped in bandages.

"They couldn't trace him. The car was wrecked but they couldn't find him in it. They say…" he didn't dare to complete the sentence.

"He might have fallen into the sea and they think he is dead." Ricky entered the room.

"He…he can't leave. I know he won't. Everything just had started getting better. He can't leave." I got up and pushed past Cole. He held me back into his chest. "Leave me."

"You need to cry. I won't stop you."

"Dad is here. He's just…just lost. I needa find him." I was hyperventilating. My chest had an empty pain and it scraped me inside. I needed to get to dad. I knew he needed me and I needed those answers. I wanted to know how he knew about me. I wanted to be in his warmth. I didn't want anything else. But I knew I wasn't crying. I would never cry because dad was just lost. I could find him.

"I'll help you. I'll always be by your side but just…. You need to be with me right now." He told me.

"NO! I NEED TO FIND DAD!" I shouted. He pushed me down to make me sit.

"I know, okay? I know how you feel but trust me…I'll help you." He squeezed my hand. I didn't react. I just waited for an official to come in so I could file my report. Dad was still there. I knew it. I could feel him.

"Honey, trust me. He is dead." Ricky told me patiently, sitting beside me. "I think I have your custody now. We will shift to NY soon."

"NO! He is not. I will find him. In…in a month." I said.

"I know you miss him…"

"Don't even think you're doing any funeral."

"Till a month. If we don't find him, I'll take you to New York."

"Fine." I answered.

"Are you crazy?" Cole asked me, pulling me to face him.

"Look, I can find my dad. It's just that I need to go where we last saw him." I answered. I got up and limped across the room bare-footed. They took me back home in a few hours as soon as I was a bit better. I knew what I had to do when I reached back. Back when we were at the Uley's, Emily had given me her brother's number who was in the police force. Somehow, she told me dad had also known him. His name was Kenneth Young and I had met him before, once, I remembered that. I asked him about what we could do. He told me to follow some legal processes and re-file the report and try giving some 'lost' ads and posters. I knew this won't be a hard thing to do. When I hung up, someone exploded into my room.

"Kate, what…were… you doing?" It was Cora who came in and asked me this.

"N-nothing. I was just talking to Emily's brother." I answered.

"He's in the police force, right? What were you talking to him about?" she was way too curious.

"About dad. I am going to re-file the report." I replied.

"Well, I could come with you if you want." Cole came in.

"Um…yeah, sure." I shot up and grabbed my jacket. My knee still hurt but it wasn't that bad that I couldn't move. I tried to rub it to feel a bit better but it hurt even more. I was about to fall but Cole caught me so that I couldn't hurt myself with the table on the side.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Always at your service, ma'am." He smiled. We walked downstairs. Ricky wasn't home because he was busy with some formalities for my custody. I knew I just had to stay with him for a year or two. Then I could go wherever I like. Maybe I would be able to find somewhere I belong then.

We reached the local police station in about a twenty minute ride. Cole and I filed the 'missing' report. Kenneth suggested us to get some posters printed and rest he could help us. Cole and I went back home and I made a poster with my publisher program on my computer. We printed out a lot of prints till the papers were finished and by that time, it was night.

"Let's go." I said.

"Not right now, Kate. It's already 11:30." He moaned.

"Where's Ricky?" I asked, changing the topic.

"No idea. Guess, he still at his friend's. He's way too depressed with the whole thing but you know when we'll find him, Ricky would be better. You guys could live together here on the Rez with us. You and I could always…"

"Could always?"

"Nothing. I think you needa sleep." He told me and helped me up from the floor.

"I think I'm not yet that tired. You could sleep if you want." I replied.

"I guess I'll stick around then because I know you're gonna be sleeping in less than an hour." He answered. You know what? He was right. I went upstairs to my room and lied down on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was off.

**(COLE'S POV)**

You know what? I don't know what to do. I am just hopeless. I can't even make my imprint smile, not even once. What am I even promising her? That I will go out to find her dead dad with her? What if she knows that I know he is dead? I know she doesn't trust it but I know it. I saw the car falling off the cliff with my own eyes. I'm just giving her a lost direction in the woods if that is the right proverb to use. I know I want to win her trust but that is not it. That is not how I should do it.

**Should you? You saw how hyper she went when Ricky tried to tell her that Dave is dead.**-R.

This is when I had two angels on my shoulder, really. One was in red and the other in white. (R- Red, W- white)

_You should really tell her the truth._ \- W.

"Would you guys leave?" I shook both of them off.

**But you love her and you should never hurt her before you really make fall in love with you. – R.**

_A relationship can never be started with a lie. _– W.

That is why I hate myself.

"Cole, I'm gonna get going upstairs." She told me.

I started thinking about how to make her fall for me before Ricky could take her to NY because there was no way she would ever let me come after her. What do I do?

What do I do?

What do I do?

What do I do?

She didn't come back till about fifteen minutes. I screwed up and ran upstairs to her room.

**Relief.**

She was sleeping and as I knew, without taking off her shoes and half off the bed. I shoved off her shoes and placed up to the bed. I knew she would be tired. I mean c'mon, I being a wolf, am tired but she is a normal human. I went down and lied down on the couch.

**I have an idea. Why don't you… - R.**

_Shut up, would you? You don't have to seduce her but maker her fall in love with you even without kissing her. – W._

**What do you mean he shouldn't? - R.**

**"**Ew guys, fuck off." I shouted.

I am so done. I mean, how much could my red one think?

* * *

**AN: Who knows what is next? But pl z keep reviewing i u like the story, even if not, review to tell me what I can change to make it better! **


	7. Bonfire!

**AN: I'm so finally back...YAYAYAYAY! And better of course! Read and review!**

* * *

BONFIRES

**(KATE'S POV)**

Cole was driving and I was sitting next to him in his car watching the green woods with tall trees that seemed to be running behind as the car moved forwards. We had just been back from the whole Passport department somewhat because of my passport and dad. It was not about going to New York but just in case if I ever needed to go somewhere out and yeah, the dad matter too. We had left some leaflets there if anyone saw him.

"Hey, uh, Kate, um….what did you think about the whole deal with going to New York?" Cole asked me. It was a long while that we were quiet.

"I don't really want to go." I told him the truth. I knew he would figure it out if I lied, so it was better to say the truth.

"So, why don't you stay with Brady, here?" he asked me.

"Rick already has got my guardianship; I just can't stay more than what he allows." I answered and shrugged.

"I just wanted to know if there were any chances of…" his voice trailed in between.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Of what?" he replied.

"Uh…nothing." I answered.

"So, where next?" he asked me.

"I don't think we got a lot of tasks left, so let's head back home." I replied simply.

"So, what do you think? Do you want to stay here or go?" he asked me. For once, I couldn't help staring at him. I mean seriously. This was the guy who used to **HATE** me when we were small and always said that he wanted me to go but now…

You know, even I never really wanted to leave because there was now a place on this planet where I actually belonged, where not everyone took me as a jinx and no one wanted me to go away. There were some people who stood every time by my side and stuck to me even when I lied that I didn't need them. Those people always knew what I felt about anything and everything and this was where I belonged- La Push.

So, while he drove me back, his favorite radio show (I'm supposed to know what he tunes because it's been almost a week since he and I roam about in his 'dream girl' together) was featuring a song that totally matched us right now – THE STORY OF MY LIFE, **excluding **the part where the whole love thing comes. There's nothing like it between the both of us except the liking we have for each other as friends. Both of us do stand the sight of each other and don't want to kill each other as soon as the other does something wrong. We don't want each other in trouble and it feels better this way. I don't have to run around screaming and crying (which I barely do now) for help when he dresses like a Dracula (like the one in Blade) in front of me. I don't know why but I've always had this little fear (or might be called – phobia) from something like a Dracula. It's not that I'm really scared or something but sometimes, an apparition in my dreams haunts me dressed like a Dracula and says that he's going to kill everyone near and dear to me. I don't know how but sometimes, I feel like I believe the fact that a Dracula kind of a thing actually exists in this world and he (or she) is taking away everyone near to me.

1) First of all, my grandma but I don't count her in because she died after she was hospitalized for about two months because of some disease.

2) Then, you could just say our relatives from my mother's side which were really less. There were hardly four or five people we knew.

3) Mom.

4) Luke.

5) Finally….it ends at dad.

I don't get what it exactly has to do with it but sometimes, when my brain works this way logic-ing out things, I really feel as if I am left in a dark world.

"Uh…Chief Swan (AKA Seth's stepdad) told me that he just as well would help us with the case. You know, he said he knew your father." He broke the silence

"Huh?" I reacted and after that I yawned.

"Remember Bella? Bella Cullen?" he asked me. 'Cullen' as in Renesmee Cullen? Wait, I had met her family the day before. God, they are such a pasty family. I mean each one of them seems so white as if made of porcelain and (I don't know if it runs in their genes?) each one of them has got topaz colored eyes except Nessie. She is the only odd one with brown colored eyes. Cole told me that she was adopted. How could I forget that?

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Her father." He clarified.

"Uh…wait a minute. So, Seth's basically Bella's step brother?" I questioned.

"Uh –huh." He replied. "Hey, there's a bonfire tonight. What do you think of coming with me?"

"I…uh…I don't know." I answered.

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun. The whole pack…I mean the guys on the Rez, ya know and their respective dates and wives and whatever." He said.

"So, what am I, here? Are you asking me on a date?" I joked.

"Well, didn't think of it that way but you're single, so am I and now that you mentioned it, it's not such a bad idea." He replied. I laughed.

"I'm not gonna be a really great date, lemme tell you." I responded.

"Why? Someone said that? Wait, when have you been on a date before?" he questioned.

"What do you mean? Can I not have a love life?" I asked him.

"No, but you never told me."

"Well, obviously no, I didn't have one. I was first so occupied with my tennis and then all of this." I shrugged. "But still…I feel I'm really boring to have as a date. I mean c'mon, I'm not on the cheering squad and neither am I 'Andrea Blue' who is like another Regina George from Mean Girls."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not a dateable material, I guess."

"Hey, don't under-estimate yourself like that."

"Ah, whatever. Let it go. I'll be there, don't worry." I closed the case myself.

"Oh yeah. That's some convincing." He said. I hit him in the arm. I laughed and maybe it was in days that I laughed.

"So, I'll pick you up at seven." He told me.

He pulled the brakes in front of my house and at this point of time, I felt like I wanted to tell him about the whole hypnosis thing.

"I…uh… I wanted to tell you something." I muttered.

"What?" he asked me.

"Um…thanks. For always being by my side." I said and opened the door. Without looking at him, I ran into the house. I'm such an idiot.

Cora dropped in my house at about 6:30, like those bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. No, really there was an impact. I was taking out my normal blue jeans to wear with a plain red top and there she was, cursing me.

"Look, it's just a normal bonfire. Everyone on the Rez knows me now." I said.

"You don't know! You just don't know anything!" she said in a dramatic way. Gah! "Okay, whatever. I want you to wear something fine, okay?!"

She searched through my wardrobe saying "Nah" to almost every top or anything and throwing it on my head. I know she is my best friend but sometimes, she can drive you crazy enough that you want to run out of the house and suicide.

"Here, catch this." She said and threw two pieces of clothing in my direction. I caught them and instantly knew what they were. Cora had gotten me to shop for these two some days ago. It was a dark blue (almost black) denim mini skirt with a reddish–orange top which had the net shoulder and half sleeve area. She took out a pair of shiny red and blue sneakers with black hoop earrings and a blue charm bracelet.

"And you! Are not wearing your jacket!" she didn't even question. She was ordering me that.

"You know I can't go on without it! I have to have my left one somewhere." I protested.

"Duh, the skirt has a pocket!" she shouted.

Where was I trying to hit my head to make an impact? That is Cora Littlesea- the girl who can even scold the moon on a new moon night and tell it to be a full moon. I'm just a mere human then. Anyway, she helped me get ready and was getting ready herself in a white skirt with black polka dots and a yellow and black top. Quite a cute one, if you ask me. She ran out as soon as Brady rung the bell with her arm in his and I was alone. She had made me wear the stupid lip gloss but the main problem was that I didn't know how to tie my laces. The bell rung again.

"Kate?!" this was Cole's voice.

"Yeah, there in a sec." I said and tried to walk properly with those untied sneakers. I so hate Cora for this! I was there in front of him while he was busy searching the drawers for something.

"Cole?" I asked.

"AAA! Oh you…whoa." He exclaimed. "You look…you look…"

"Your sister was the one who did this." I told him before he said anything.

"No, I…uh…you l-look…uh…p-pretty." He stuttered.

"Uh…thanks." I replied. I didn't know how but I could feel the blood rush up in my cheeks causing me to blush.

"So, shall we?" he asked me.

"Um…yeah." I muttered. As we reached to the door and I was locking it, he stopped.

"Wait, can I ask you something; why haven't you tied the laces?" he asked me.

"I guess…I don't know how to. Okay, you can laugh at me." I was looking away after I said it but I didn't hear him laugh of say anything that could make me feel irritated. Instead, he bent down to tie my laces. "Why ain't you laughing?"

"You know, even Albert Einstein didn't know how to tie his laces." He said, matter-of-factly.

Someone on this planet finally gets me.

"So, you don't think I'm an idiot?" I asked him.

"No, infact it's cute." He replied.

When we reached there, I spotted almost everyone I knew from the frequent visits to Sam and Emily's.

"Hey! Kate and Cole are here!" I hear Lew shout from the log he was sitting on. He was another guy I met at their place one day with the same spurt. He was about 17, so the only one my age.

"Um, hey!" I called out.

"Don't worry. They won't bite." Cole told me.

"Don't be too sure about it." Lew jumped in between and dragged me along. "You're sitting with me, 'kay?"

"I guess, okay." I replied.

**(COLE'S POV)**

I knew it's supposed to be all informal but what do I do? I'm freaking out! This is my first date. I mean, with her, of course. Goddamnit! It's not even a date. It's such a pathetic situation.

No. correction: I'm so pathetic. Ain't I? Anyway, I decided to face the situation. I'm not a coward atleast, is what I know. I can kill vampires and she is just a human, not that I'm gonna kill her but I'm going to get her to myself one day and that'll be soon enough. Okay, right now, I needed a granola bar or a Naturo fruit bar so that I don't eat as if I'm even going to eat horses in front of her. That is what exactly happened the last time when we went out to eat together. It wasn't exactly a date if you put it. We were coming back from our searching dad mission. Anyway, my wolf ears kind of made me sense that she was trying to walk better. You know, there's a specific rhythm when she walks which I always recognize every time she walks near me.

"Yeah, there in a sec." she had replied. I heard her come but I wasn't somehow ready to give up on my hunt. "Cole?"

"AAA! Oh you…whoa." I got startled for a whole but when I turned to her... I swear I couldn't just somehow say anything. _Spit something, jackass._ "You look…you look…"

"Your sister was the one who did this." She said as if scared that I was going to say something to embarrass her. I gotta change my mean image for her.

"No, I…uh…you l-look…uh…p-pretty." I stuttered. Just someone tell me why don't tongues work at the right places?

"Uh…thanks." She replied. I couldn't help noticing her cheeks that had a pretty tinge of pink by my stuttering. She was wearing this orange top with a mini skirt and a hot red belt. I really got a good sight of her legs. I mean… I'm a normal guy under a wolf, so….

God, what's wrong with me?

"So, shall we?" I decided to change my mind from the focus that it was in earlier.

"Um…yeah." She said under her breath. As we walked to the door, with me in the front and she following me, I noticed something. She hadn't tied her laces yet.

"Wait, can I ask you something; why haven't you tied the laces?"I asked her. I remembered when she was little, I mean when we all were little, Luke used to tie her laces.

"I guess…I don't know how to. Okay, you can laugh at me." she said, looking away. Okay, am I so mean in her brain? I would laugh at her for not knowing how to tie some stupid shoe laces? She's still so wrong about me. So, here goes nothing… I bent down to tie them myself. It won't kill me if I did that.

"Why ain't you laughing?"

"You know, even Albert Einstein didn't know how to tie his laces." I replied. Hasn't she read that?

"So, you don't think I'm an idiot?" she questioned me. That little question was way too cute.

"No, infact it's cute." I replied. I actually was talking about her question but this little habit was cute too. We walked down to the bonfire area. None of us had uttered a word yet which wasn't weird because she really was an 'in herself' person. I wanted to understand her but the thing was that this girl doesn't ever allow anyone to pass into her heart. You know, girls are already really complex materials and you never know what they mean but she was a unique one. Well, anyway, I somehow spotted Lew. Lew is like 17 and just her age and you know what, sometimes, he really gets on my nerves by fluttering about my imprint. It sucks. It really does.

"Hey! Kate and Cole are here!" he greeted after he ran to us. Exactly, what I didn't wish to happen.

"Um, hey!" she replied to him.

"Don't worry. They won't bite." I muttered sarcastically. Seriously, I hate Lew at times.

"Don't be too sure about it." Lew jumped in between and dragged her along. "You're sitting with me, 'kay?"

"I guess, okay." She replied.

No way!

How could my imprint ever do that?!

She just left me and went to sit with Lew who she has just known for less than a couple of weeks.

How could this be happening to me?

"Tough break, man?" I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and say. I knew this was Paul.

"What do you mean?" I muttered, sulking. I walked straight into Sam's with Paul following me. You know what is second most annoying thing in the world? Paul following you around to make you speak something.

"What happened?" Emily asked as I picked up an almond cookie (which was all I got).

"Nothing." I uttered, chewing.

"That's what the look of a wolf is when his imprint goes along with someone else." Paul said.

"Oh shut up! She's not gone with someone else." I answered back.

"Paul, mind shutting up for a moment?" she smacked the back of his head. Nice one!

"Seriously, Cole? How insecure you are!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean." She gave me a look. Sometimes, I don't like Emily for being so great, nice and witty at the same time. Why don't they let me and my heart being grilled on a grill like it already is?

"Now, go and sit with her. Wonder why Cora didn't let her wear her jacket?" she patted my back and pushed me up. Next time, remind me to hit my head on a wall (as if it is really going to break, not breaking that wall). I walked down to sit next to her and I realized that after all what she was doing there was observing the couples and smiling. She was smiling and it wasn't a fake smile, it was a real one after a lot of time.

"Hey!" I bumped into her, not really deliberately though.

"Where were you?" she asked me.

"Just inside for a moment." I replied. "Um…you are comfortable with this, right?" I asked her. I didn't get why I asked it. It just kind of slipped down my tongue.

"With what? I'm not your date, lemme clear you." She replied, laughing.

"How can you betray me like that!?" I said in a dramatic tone. I put my hands near my cheeks like those women in old French movies do. She squinted at me, fluffed her nose for a second and laughed. One of her perfect eyebrow had shot up and come down when she had laughed. I never knew how she was so perfectly pretty.

"What are you staring at?" she asked me as she snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Um…nothing." I answered.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire._

Shut up! No one ever asked you.

As old Quil went on with the old legends of the tribe, I was just day-dreaming about our life…well together and after we got married and all.

First of all, what I had been seeing was my imprint barreling around the house, shouting at me to pick up things as she won't be able to because she would be just too fat to do so when she would be pregnant. Then, what I was seeing was the part when she was shouting at the kids to do their homework and I would be their secret candy giver.

"Where are you lost, Cole?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I answered. Damn, I was blushing.

Why was I blushing? She should be the one blushing!

But she doesn't know what I'm thinking. So, yeah, how would she?

"Cold?" I asked her. I had seen her wrap her arm around her.

"Um…yeah. Maybe. A bit." She replied. I took off my jacket and made her wear it and zipped it for her. For one tiny moment, even I felt her heartbeat race as the zip went up. She was blushing! She was!

I pushed her into me, now.

"How are you so warm?" she asked me.

"Runs in the genes." I answered.

"So, why not me?"

"You're a girl."

"Why do guys always get the advantage?" she said and yawned.

Yeah, right. With this warmth, you also get tuning into a wolf power free and that's not just it, you sometimes also get to imprint and there's a lot of duty too.

You're so right, sweetheart. Guys, get all the advantages.

The legends succeeded as they always do. I had my arm wrapped around my imprint that I think comforted her from the cold breeze (duh, for her) which actually comforted me too knowing that I had her all to myself and I had distanced Lew from her about a foot atleast. In a few seconds, I had her head dropped into my chest and that was when accidentally smelt her head. It happens every time I hug her. Not that we hug on a regular basis but it did happen the last time. I don't know what shampoo she uses but it is somewhat close to a fruity fragrance and let me tell you she smells a lot like blooming lilies.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Brady asked me from across the bonfire.

"Uh…nothing." I lied.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire._

Oh shut up!

"You were sniffing my sister's head like a hound." He retorted.

"Sorry." I muttered. Why don't I ever say that when he makes out with my sister? I'll leave it for the next time. Anyway, the legends were almost over so I decided to drop her back home. I picked her up in my arms when the others there started making those weird noises and whistled.

Remind me to kill each one of them.

"She's sleeping." I said to shush them.

Anyway, when we reached there was a door stuck on the note.

_I'm going to Seattle for some work. Will be back in a week. Hope u can take care of yourself, Kate. Everything is at it's origin place. Take care…_

_Ricky…_

So that means I do have to stay back with her. Not a bad deal, huh? I knew where the keys were. I put her in the car for a few minutes and took the keys out of her pocket. I took her inside and straight to her room and put her in her bed. For some minutes, I was there staring at her legs and then she groaned. I knew she needed a blanket. I never get how girls know they are being stared at even in their sleep?

* * *

**AN: So, liked it so far? What do u want next? REVIEW!**


	8. Amused

**AN: Hey guys! Long time no update! And I ain't getting any reviews! Pl z review. I needa know how I'm going. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and DONOT forget to tell me how it is. No matter good or bad, every review counts!**

AMUSED

**(KATE'S POV)**

"Andrea's behaving weird since last week, isn't she?" I overheard someone say as Cora and I walked past the corridor.

"She is weird already, wasn't she?" Cora commented. I rolled my eyes and laughed after that.

"So, what were those guys talking about specifically then?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly. She's been around with two pretty girls- one is a black haired named Miranda and the other's got brown hair- Petra." She answered.

"So, what's weird?" I asked her.

"Andrea's given up on bullying, my dear, which is a large enough task. She has boys buzzing about her every time and makes them follow things she's the queen bee. And you know these girls don't even seem her cousins anyway. For a girl like Andrea who hung out with blondes of her own kind, those two don't even seem like her. Andrea's got grey eyes, Miranda- green and Petra's got violet, the hair color difference. All in all, that's supposed to be weird." She replied.

Okay, weird. Not Cora speaking so much because it's her habit but the way she looked at those guys that close. Cora isn't someone who cares about people that much. All that matters in her gossips are Andrew Garfield, some new Hollywood news and fashion magazines. It just means that something is up. We saw that flawless little gang walk down the corridor. For a moment I knew, I had only seen this much of glamour in those Barbie dolls I used to have when I was little. The black haired seemed to walk down as their leader. She whirled around and her hair spun with her. She gave me a look for a really long time. I didn't get it, I really couldn't. I felt like she wanted to talk to me. Not because of that look but because I just…felt like it.

"What's up, cheeko?" Cora snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.

"No. Nothing." I reacted, surprised.

"Why were you acting like that?" she questioned me as she opened her locker. "You know… shouldn't really say but I feel uncomfortable around them." she wiggled her fingers in their direction. "They seem…CREEPY!"

"You're such a drama queen, Cora." I said.

"No, they totally do. I mean, c'mon, how you were so lost for like a minute long?" she said again, dramatically, even more.

"Okay, you know what? I'll get going to my class." I told her and skipped her.

Gah! Weird!

Anyway, Petra had her class with me and her shooting those glances to me from one end of the class was kind of irritating. At the end of the class, when the bell rung, I saw her walk before me and she halted at the door of the class. Everyone was out and I was busy collecting my stuff. She was still waiting, as if for, me?

"You are Katelyn, right?" she asked me.

"Um…yeah?" I raised my voice, interrogating.

"So, well? You know about yourself, don't you?" she asked me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. You don't." she replied.

"I don't get a word you're saying, honestly." I answered.

"You won't, my dear." She told me as if she was really older than me.

Urgh! Weirder!

"I'll get going." She said and went away.

Okay, whatever.

Cora and I went to Uley's straight away. Everyone was there as usual. Emily had baked (as usual) her giant sized choco-chip cookies and blueberry muffins.

"You know, Emily, you're a great cook." I said.

"I swear you should try for Master Chef US, this year. The auditions are starting soon enough." Cora added.

"Yeah, right. What about us then? Emily, we'll die if you're not here." Cole came in through the door and grabbed a seat by my side and yeah, the muffin too.

"Too true." I agreed.

"Those girls are real hot!" I heard Dannie say from the hallway.

"Who 'those girls'?" Cole asked.

"Those three. Your ex and the girls by her side these days." He replied.

"One dead." Cole commented.

"Man, I want one of them to be my girlfriend before I imp…Hey, Kate!" Nathan walked in and said.

"Hey, Nathan!" I called.

"Whatcha doin' here?" he asked me.

"The same thing what you are doing." Cole asked.

"You know what, Cole? This girl doesn't exactly eat anything…." He was saying.

"And you exactly eat more than needed." Cole muttered.

You know, he was right. He eats more than needed but Cole isn't less but whatever the thing, he eats less than what Nathan does. You can see that from the size of muffins that Emily bakes. They are damn gigantic.

"Okay, anyway, you got any clue or what?" Nathan asked me.

"Yeah, the cops say that the bayside leads to Seattle and…you know, they've sent the posters and all there and in the state 'cause maybe someone could've even helped him." I stated.

"See? Even the cops believe he is alive!" he exclaimed.

"No, they said it's 20%." Cole blurted. Nathan shot him a shut-up-pessimistic look.

"No, no, it's okay. That's just what they said. And I believe 200% he is alive. I don't need other people to believe it. He'll come back. Every…everything is-is gonna be okay." I was stammering at the end of the sentence. I don't know how but it usually happens when I break inside.

"Hey, don't worry. We're gonna find him. I was just saying it as a matter of fact." Cole put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his dark brown eyes and tried to smile. It was okay. I was never good at smiling. He suppressed a smile and I shook my head.

"Hey, what were you saying about those girls?" I changed the topic.

"Oh that! Yeah, they're pretty hot." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. I find them creepy." Cole added.

"What do you mean? They are sexy and they draw almost every guy near them." Nathan answered him.

"You know, that's what is creepy. Their hotness. You don't get it, do you?"

"Nope! Why are you so friggin' pessimistic today?"

"Yeah, like fuck."

"Okay, enough guys!" I replied.

"Blah!" Nathan stuck out his tongue to Cole. "Dude, lemme tell you, you've started sucking. Stop before it's too late."

"You better go and run a perimeter." Emily scolded him.

"What for?" I asked. Weird enough for the day. I mean first of all, he stops in half word to say 'imp' or whatever and now, she's telling him to run a perimeter but like that even matters.

"Nothing. Air." Nathan said.

"And to stop being a bother." Cole added wolfing into his muffin. They guys seriously eat like horses.

"What about cliff diving?" I heard Brady come in through the door and say.

"Right now?" Cole asked him.

"Yeah, any problem? I mean you had plans with Katie?"

"No, we don't." I answered.

"Well, no but I was just…thinking maybe…"

"Oh, don't be such a whim and let's go!" Brady muttered and towed him along. It was weird how Cole was thinking they were creepy. I mean they didn't seem that bad. I know they seemed a bit, well, Andrea-ish but they didn't do anything to anyone yet which is a large reason for them for not to be creepy. They don't even seem that hard enough to be creepy.

"Where's Cora?" I asked Emily.

"She must be outside, sweetheart. Why don't you go and join them?" she answered.

"Um…I don't know. Remember the last time I went to the beach." I replied.

"You don't need to be scared of that. Cole is there outside." She said.

"No, it's not that but…" I stopped in half sentence.

"Oh, c'mon! Go outside!" she pushed me. I went outside or rather walked slowly outside. I walked to the side of the driveway of the house where everyone was standing with some new guy I didn't know. He was like 6' tall, a bit less than Cole. He was a native Quileute from what I saw.

"Uh…hey, guys." I drew their attention to me.

"I shouldn't have left you alone inside. You might be getting bored, right?" Cole turned to me really rapidly.

"Nah, not exactly." I replied.

"Uh, this is Tanner." Cole punched his arm.

"Hey….I mean hi!" he took out his large hand to shake.

"Katelyn." I answered back and shook hands with him.

"Why're you wearing that jacket? I suppose you too are coming with us right?" he asked me.

"Well, this? I do wear it everywhere." I answered.

"Kinda like a favorite, huh?" he asked.

"Nuh, not exactly. I keep my left one inside my pocket. It's…it's…"

"Okay, let's better go, shall we?" Cole interrupted.

"No, tell me." Tanner insisted.

"Well, m-my l-left one is k-kinda…"

"What's your problem, Tanner? Don't you get a thing at once? I am saying you don't need to know, okay?!" Cole was shaking.

"Hey, c-calm down. It's o-okay, Cole." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not okay! Anything that hurts you is not okay with me!" he yelled.

"No, it-it d-doesn't hurt me. I-I am u-used to it." I stuttered.

"You may have never realized but when you are down, you stutter!" he answered, trying to calm down.

"H-How do you know?" I asked him.

"I am sorry." Tanner said in between.

"Well, I…The bond, of friendship, you know?" he was totally fine now. "Sorry to yell at you."

"It's okay. Seriously." I replied. "I got it paralyzed when I was like 11." I told Tanner.

"I am sorry." Tanner said again.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." I told him.

We walked down to the cliffs and trust me, they were high. Cora was already there with Seth.

"Hiya, Katie!" she ran into me. She stared at Cole for a while, noticing his behavior with Tanner and his off mood, of course. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing. Got into a meaningless fight 'cause of me." I told her.

"Heard that!" he called as he whipped off his shirt. As this happened, I could see his muscles and extremely well maintained packs. I don't know how but something raced inside my chest and kept hitting my chest. It was kind of an electric shock but it didn't hurt. It was a weird feeling.

"Who hits the last is a rotten egg!" with that, Cole jumped off the cliff.

"What's wrong with you?" Cora asked me.

"Nothing." I replied, calming myself down. Cora decided to keep me company and gossiped. I was used to it so it wasn't all that so boring although I knew about no one she was talking about.

"You know Cora, I have a question." I said when I realized that she had all of a sudden, stopped speaking and was watching my half naked cousin.

"Uh…yeah, what?" she replied.

"What's…err, being in love?" I asked her. I didn't know how but it just skipped out of my mouth in that second.

"WHAT?!" she shouted. "Why would you ask me this? Oh my god! Do you like someone?"

"What?! NO!" I screeched. How could she expect that from me?

"Oh, I just thought…anyway, there's no definition to it, you know. It's like you've devoted yourself to thinking about someone every time. Like you can't go on without that person, like he's your breath, like when he goes away from you or you feel like it, you feel that you're losing a great part inside you. You would do anything for him, if you truly love him. You would do anything that would be for his happiness even if that includes going away from him."

"Jeez, deep." I muttered.

"So, you thinking of being in it?" she asked me.

"Not yet." I replied. "I mean c'mon, which guy on this whole planet would fall for a physical freak like me and let me face it: my left arm is paralyzed and I was a birth lefty. I am just…well, hopeless."

"Seriously, next time you say that, I am going to shoot you! You know, I know why you're still alone. It's 'cause god is busy writing the best love story for you."

"Nice one, Cora." I laughed.

"You're feeling less." She snapped.

"It was funny, indeed. You're the best Wikipedia for me at times." I replied as the cool breeze swept across my face.

"So, what do you think? Are you eloping with me?" Lew came and sat by my side.

"Who are you asking that?" Cora asked him.

"Honey, I'm not talking to you." He told her. I laughed.

"Seriously?" Cora snapped back.

"Sweetheart, ignore this witch." He said dramatically. They both fought even more and fighting, they reached the other boulder and I was alone.

I just stared into the sky as they fought and for a minute, I kind of lost my senses. My body felt lighter and it was as if I didn't need to take any weight. I got up, without any specific reason. It was as if I felt someone was calling me, like I needed to go or someone would be upset. I walked for a long time and then, I reached, I don't know how, into the middle of the woods and saw a pretty girl.

"Katelyn?" she asked. She had got pretty black curls till her waist and pale skin.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Come to me, my dear. You need to join us." she replied.

"Who are you?" I walked towards her, completely mesmerized by her. I was talking robotically, the same way the people who I sometimes hypnotize, do. She grabbed me by my arm.

"You are gonna be one of us- a Muse." she said and before anything else could be said, I heard another sweet voice ringing in the air.

"We need to go, Petra!" it was a voice I had heard just like today. She left me as I collapsed near the bark of a tree. I saw everything turning dark and darker and something cool and wet dripped on my skin. It was long till I heard a warm, husky voice.

"Kate? Shit, what happened to you?" I felt someone's warm skin rub on my face. "Dammit, you're all wet." I half opened my eyes. I saw Cole's dark brown eyes staring at me with the utmost worry they could have without dripping.

"Huh?" I moaned.

"Okay, come. I need to get you back home before you actually catch a cold. Put your arm around my neck." He instructed and helped me put my arm around his neck. My stomach tied into knots and larger knots. He scooped me up in his arms bridal style. I nuzzled into his chest which was warm and well, he wasn't wearing a shirt so I could be warmer. As he walked, the cold breeze made me shiver. He pushed me closer into his chest. My vision was still blurred and head was whirling along with the headache, the serious one I was having. My body was weak and I felt like I couldn't do anything for the time.

"You're gonna be fine." He told me.

"I know. You're there." I said through my muffled voice.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"You need to tell me what happened there." He said. "Cora! Help her change!"

"Where was she?" I heard her voice.

"I found her in the middle of the woods. How could you guys be so irresponsible to let her go off on her own?" he shouted.

"I'm okay." I replied softly.

"You know, it was my fault. I shouldn't have…" he was saying when I placed my fingers on his lips to stop him from speaking. He went outside was what I saw and Cora got me some fresh, dry clothes and helped me change. I felt into the couch again because I was too weak to do anything else.

"You wanna go upstairs?" I heard Cole ask me as I was just off.

"Hmm." I replied. He took me upstairs the same way and placed me in my bed giving a soft blanket on me. He sat by my side and took my hand in his. His warm skin comforted me.

"What happened? How did you faint in the woods?" he asked me as he brushed my hair off my face.

"I...don't remember." I answered.

"You need to rest for a while, I guess." He said. In a few minutes, I felt someone's cold skin against my forehead and hand. I heard a lot of stifled voices.

"Carlisle, what happened to her?" this was Cole's warm voice.

"She will be fine. I think it's just the weakness. I don't think she's been eating properly lately, is she?"

"No, not much." He replied.

"Well and she's stressing out too much."

"I know but all I don't know is a way to control her from doing this."

"You guys need to take care of her even more." Rest all went blank.

**(COLE'S POV)**

Carlisle went away and it left the two of us – me and Kate, alone in her room. I stroked her hand gently as she moved unconsciously.

"Tell me what happened there in the woods?" I still insisted. I knew she was weak but I need to know. I needed to know whose ass I was kicking for doing this to my imprint and I knew it wasn't just because of herself.

"I don't remember much…" she replied softly.

"But still. Whatever you remember."

"I felt someone calling me."

"Then?"

"I went into the woods. That black haired girl said I was one of them. A…" her voice drifted.

"Shit." I muttered but still I could feel her even more peaceful than she was a few minutes ago when she was half conscious.

**AN: Pl z donot forget to tell me how the chapty was!**


	9. Hurting Memories

**AN: So, another update! YAY! Pl z review after reading and do tell me what do you want next!**

* * *

_**"Your mind works like lightning. One brilliant flash, then it's gone**_."

_**HURTING**** MEMORIES**_

**(KATE'S POV)**

I didn't remember what happened a few hours ago. I didn't remember even a second of it. I couldn't get how I walked into the woods without any reason. Cole was still screwing up over whatever happened. He asked me continuously and I couldn't answer him anything which was weird enough.

"Leave her alone for a while, Cole." Cora said.

"No, I…uh…I don't wanna be alone." I replied. I knew I wasn't going to talk a lot but still I felt like I wanted his presence.

"Scared?" he taunted me.

"As if." I retorted.

"Um…so, what's the last you remember?" he asked me, once again.

"I told you, nothing but…I guess one of those three girls." I muttered realizing what they had to do with this.

"I knew they were trouble. I so knew that." He said and began shaking. He stood up to leave.

"What do they have to do with this?" I asked him knowing that they were the reason of him shaking.

"No…nothing." He got a bit confused. "You were saying it was one of those three girls. Which one was there?"

"I don't know. Maybe that black haired one." I said.

"I'll let you be. Tell me anything you remember, okay?" he told me softly.

"Hmm." I answered.

Next day, I was really better but still, Cole won't let me go anywhere alone. I didn't get why, really, he was making Tanner and Leonard stick around me at school. I had a good fight with him over that but he won't budge. Tanner and Leonard were way too enthusiastic about it too. Those three weren't at school and I didn't get why I wanted to talk to them about whatever had happened last to last evening. I wanted to know what were they doing there and why they were with me? Was it a nightmare? Why did I draw to them? Why, since the first time I saw them, they felt as if I had a connection to them?

"Those were some hot bitches, you know." Tanner told me.

"I bet they were." I replied ironically. All the guys around school were mad after them since the day they had appeared. For the first time I was agreeing with Cole that yes, this was weird. I mean guys at school couldn't give up talking about them. Weird, no?

Cole came to pick us up from school because he was a bit worried about my 'security'. I climbed into the passenger's seat by the driver's seat.

"Everything okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, yeah. Definitely." I answered.

"You know, you still seem pretty…."

"Crazy?"

"No, not that. Tired out, I had to say." He answered. There was the local newspaper kept near the odometer. It was half folded and I could read the headline: TEEN FOUND TORN…"

"What's this?" I asked him.

"Oh, that? Nothing." He said and was going to pick up the newspaper but before he could, I snatched it. I read the full headline that said: "TEEN FOUND TORN IN THE WOODS"

"Lemme read it." I muttered. On the front, under the headline was the picture of a guy, just his face, even which was really badly shattered and blood was spilled over his face. "Jeez." I muttered.

"Don't read it in a moving car or you'll have a headache." He said. Well, needless to say that he somehow knew that I had this kind of reading-in-a-moving-car sickness.

"How do you know that?" I questioned him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've been running around with you in the same car since like half a month and this much, I know about you." He replied as matter-of-factly.

"Uh-huh." I answered and squinted my eyes. "Tell me the news, now."

"So, this guy is Aiden from your school and he was found in the woods, half torn from his torso and you know, his intestines were totally out. The investigation committee said that it could've been an animal but well, Jake doesn't think so. He says it must be some vamp… I mean some kind of serial killer or maybe a cannibal."

"What's Jake gotta do with this anyway?" I asked him turning myself wholly to face him.

"Well, you know about protectors. Our group on the La Push, I told you the other day, remember?"

"Okay." I answered.

What was he going to say that he stopped in half word? Vamp…well, all I could think was that it could stand for vampire. The word actually made me shiver. I remembered something from my past.

"Hey!" he snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What happened to you?" he questioned me.

"Nothing." I answered and looked out of the window realizing that he had pulled up in front of my place but across the road. Oh yeah, I could at least cross a road alone. It was weird how my head had started aching and I felt like someone had been calling me. I opened the door of the car.

"Wait." I heard his voice but I didn't get why I just didn't stop.

_"Kate? Katelyn?" _who was this honey-voiced girl in my head?

"Kate, listen to me and stop." Cole's warm voice rung into my head but it wasn't enough to dominate the other voice. I walked over the road staring blankly at the road not knowing what I was thinking. The memories came back to me.

_Someone with fierce red eyes wearing a dark cloak came and threw open the door where mom was sitting. He looked like the Dracula I had been scared of since three years while I was watching the first Blade movie installment. He was tan and stood about six feet tall. Breaking open the metal of the car seemed like tearing off a paper from a notebook as he did that. My vision was blurred but still I saw that he caught hold of my mom's beautiful red hair and threw her out on the road. Dad struggled to do that._

_"Dare not try to save her." I heard a warm voice and with that, there was a knockout and dad was knocked unconscious. I stumbled out of the car as a woman plunged my brother out of the car and sniffed him._

_"Disgusting." She added snide remark and smirked._

_"Stay away from my brother…"I said._

**HONK!**

"Kate!" I heard Cole's voice and came back to my conscious. My head still whirled and then Cole pushed me flat on the ground and covered me after rolling us both to the side.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" he shouted with that, my vision went as black as it could.

_"I said stay away from my brother!" I shouted as I came out of the car. Luke tried to struggle hard to make her go off him._

_"Get your stinky hands off me, you bitch." He said. His shivering/ shaking turned even more. _

_"Ah, the one I was waiting for. Katelyn." The Dracula said as he vampire sped to me._

_"Stay away from my daughter, you get that Balthazar?" Mom said._

_"Shut up, woman." He snapped at mom and grabbed a good lock of mom's hair and then, his hand went tight against her neck and he bit her as she cried in pain. _

_"MOM!" I shouted._

_"Oh, what a drama family!" that woman had said. She threw Luke off the cliff as this Dracula Balthazar caught my neck._

_"Don't worry. You're way too precious to be drunk from, my dear." He said._

_I didn't know how and why, I started with my persuasion. I locked my eyes with his and chanted inside my brain: Let go off my dad, he didn't do anything._

_"Urgh, kid, I was having fun but you know, you're so right. He isn't that fun to handle. I'll let him go but you're too powerful. I need to lessen your energy." There was a sharp blow behind my head and I placed my hand at the back. My vision blurred even more. My hand, as I saw was covered in blood very badly. He drank from my mom's neck as I cried, both in physical and mental pain. _

"MOM!" I shot upright. I felt weak and dizzy and I looked around. My head felt messed and I didn't understand what I had been thinking that I was so confused. I was in my room and it was raining outside as I heard the rain patter on the window pane. I was wrapped in my blanket and I covered myself even better because of the cold.

"Kate?" this was Cole's warm voice that seemed to comfort me a bit. He held my hand softly and placed his hand on my head and moved his fingers in my hair. "You're okay?"

"Hmm?" I asked him and coughed. I wish I could've woken up in Amnesia.

"No, you're not. Again a space out?" he asked me. "Why were you shouting?"

"I…was missing Luke and mom." I replied. He shoved me gently into his chest and I hugged him as tightly as I could. He placed his hand at the back of skull and fondled my hair gently. He smelt of musk and his skin was as usual warm and it comforted me. I buried my face deeper into his chest as, I don't know how and why, it made me feel a bit safer.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Kit. Trust me." he said.

"But no one's coming back, Cole. Not even dad." I complained as if I were a five year old kid.

"Just don't lose hope. They'll come." He said. "But what's happening to you? Why do you space out like that?"

"I don't know." I replied reluctant to move back.

"Wanna eat something?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Tanner told me you didn't even eat at school. What's wrong Kate? If you don't eat, how will we find Mr. Cooper?" he was behaving with me as if I were still five.

"But?"

"Now, I'm going to get you something to eat and if you don't finish it, I'll not talk to you." He said and got up.

I moaned. "Cole don't go!" I tugged at his hand.

"I'm just downstairs in the kitchen." He told me.

"No, just don't go." I replied. You know, at this second, I was remembering what Cora had said to me. _When He goes away from you or you feel like it, you feel that you're losing a great part inside you._

"Please?" he made one of those puppy dog faces I couldn't help but accepting.

"Fine." I answered.

I had my dinner in my bed with him. He had got me some chilly potatoes with fried rice that I don't know how and where it came from.

"Where did you steal these from?" I asked him.

"Hey, I didn't steal it. I just got Brady deliver it for us." he replied.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make you touchy." I said, with a hint of mischief in my eyes.

"Apology accepted." He replied. I stuck out my tongue to him with my thumb on my nose and the four fingers sticking out. He answered me in the same way. I grabbed my pillow and banged it straight onto his head. He tickled me till I didn't give up and ended up apologizing to him again. He covered me in my blanket and asked me to sleep.

"Um…Cole, is it necessary that you go?" I asked him.

"No. not much, why?" he replied.

"Then, sleep here." I gave him some space on my bed.

"I'm not gonna be sleeping but I'll watch you. I don't trust you with spacing out and running away." He said and as soon as we stopped talking I drifted off to my dreamland.

It was evening time, the next day and we all were at the Uley's. Cole was sticking to me every waking second seeing that I don't run off. He was being so annoying that I wished I could seriously kill him but even the thought of his death would make me shiver. I didn't want him to go away from me. I mean, everyone I loved went away from me but I couldn't see him away from now.

Wait, why was I listing him in the ones I loved?

My thoughts were shaken off when my cell phone ringed really badly. Sometimes, my own ringtone does drive me nuts and with special thanks to Cole, he has locked my settings so that I cannot change it. It was originally my alarm tone which, since it was annoying and doesn't let me focus I could keep.

"Hello?" I asked as soon as I picked up.

"Is this Katelyn Cooper?" the same honey voice which I had heard that day walking on the road rung me back.

"Um…yeah? May I know who this is?" I asked alarmed.

"Look, right now all you want to know would be that you've found out where your dad is. He's asking for you and wants to see you right now."

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

"Keep your voice down and I don't want to be in any official matters, for god's sake." She replied to me.

"Where can I find you?" I asked.

"Meet me near the western outskirts of La Push, in the woods." She said and hung up.

Was I really going to meet my dad? Even if not, it wasn't a harm to go and look out and why would anybody call me if they didn't know me? Some kind of excitement set all through me. I was meeting my dad after all. I walked to the door when someone stopped me all of a sudden. It was Cole.

"Where are you going?" he asked me normally.

"Just to get some fresh air." I lied.

"I'll come with you." He replied.

"No, I wanna be alone for some time." I countered.

"Well, I guess then I am not leaving you alone." He answered.

"WHAT'S YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM?" I screeched.

"It's just that I want you to be safe." He answered.

"I wanna be alone, you get that? It's freaking weird that you're always stalking me or forcing one of your friends to walk behind me as if I'm going to run somewhere. I hate it! I hate you! If I hadn't had a fight with you that day, I wouldn't have lost my mom and brother that day! You were the reason I paralyzed my arm. You were the reason I lost my scholarship. IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU COLLIN! I don't want you near me anymore! It's just…I hate you…." I shouted and left. He had been quiet and for once, he didn't even come after me. It was finally me, alone and no one was following me. I took a cab down to the outskirts of the Rez. I hadn't meant to say what I said to Cole. It had been hurting me inside. Nothing had been because of him and he was always there to protect me and help me whenever I needed him. My closeness to him was getting weird but it felt nice. He was somewhat like my Sun in the rain. He was the reason I was always ready to be myself. He would never make me feel crippled or handicapped. He would taunt me as if I were really normal and take care of me as I was his most precious article. It was weird how I, when in trouble, looked instinctively for him. I felt tears sting my eyes for the first time in some three or four years. I made the cabbie stop as soon as I realized I was near the woods and got off.

I paid him and walked into the woods and saw Petra. A mental warning alarm set through my head but I still walked towards her.

"You're finally here." I heard a voice from my past. He finally came in front of me. It was BALTHAZAR. That made me understand I had to RUN! He sped in front of me and punched me in my stomach. I fell on the ground, my eyes searching for Cole but I knew he wouldn't turn up. He just won't after what I had shouted on him and neither did I want him hurt because of me. I being dead was far better than him being dead because of me.

* * *

**AN: Aw, something just happened. Now, make my day and tell me what you felt!**

**Lana101: My dear, you'll have it! I swear! Just wait a few days and stay tuned!**

**Sally: Pl z do keep up with the story! And thanx 4 reviewing!**

**Hatersgoingtohate: Where r u missy? I've been missing u so long!**


	10. Delirious Confessions

**AN: So, was anyone out there waiting 4 a new chapty? Here it is...N don't forget 2 review! **

* * *

DELIRIOUS CONFESSIONS

**(COLE'S POV) SOME HOURS LATER…**

My imprint hates me. She totally does. I was so wrong that I could ever prove to her that I wasn't the same mean guy to her. I can't do anything to comfort her. She way too broken for me to repair.

"What the hell are you doing sitting here?" Seth shouted at me. Seth and shouting like some mad man? Two phrases that never fit in the same sentence.

"Loving my new loneliness, why?" I replied.

"You let her go? Are you stupid or what?" he was still using the same tone.

"She can take care of herself." I muttered.

"Cole, seriously? After what is happening since the last two weeks, you think she can?" he said.

"Oh my god!" I said. "You're so right. I needa run, right now, Seth!" I answered and ran out. As soon as I was in the woods, I phased. Where could my imprint possibly be? Just then, I smelt a vampire and it was really disgusting. No other vampire had smelt so evil to me. I was running in the woods and my sixth sense just had rung to me that it had got to do something with my Kate. When about Kate, my sixth sense was never ever wrong and I somehow knew it. It was raining again and I just hoped that my imprint was okay.

**Found her yet? – Brady.**

_No. Do you have any idea where would she be? _I asked.

**She's really so unpredictable. – He replied.**

_Ask me._ – I answered.

**Why did she have a fight with you? **

_You're talking as if you haven't seen it in my mind. _

**No, I have. But why would she go away just like that? And why do you think she would be in the woods?**

_I seriously don't know. I mean, it's just…._

**Stupid, this is imprinting! I don't get why don't you get it?**

_Oh c'mon! There's gotta be some way out. She hates me. My imprinting is incomplete. I think I'm gonna imprint soon again._

**You know what? You should go and hit your head on a tree.**

_Can we just focus on my imprint right now?_

**Got you!**

_You did._

**Wanna imprint ever again?**

I shook my head. I couldn't ever think of moving on to someone else other than Kate. Kate is my love and my life. I love her more than myself and even a thought of losing her kills me. I never would want someone else even though I know she hates me right now but there will be a day she'll run into me crying and say that she doesn't want me to go away from her ever in her life.

_You go to the east; I'll search in the west._

**Got it, sire.**

_Run!_

I diverged in my direction searching for her blooming lily-ish fragrance. I didn't know how but she just smelt like it. My mind diverted when I smelt a leech again.

"Collin, need some help?" it was a familiar voice that belonged to Esme. She was wearing some hoodie kind of a jacket and had covered her head. I trusted her somehow because that day when Carlisle came over to look at Kate, her eyes stayed transfixed at Kate as if she was her mother and I knew how much Kate missed her mother. I nodded to her question and later gave her a how-do-you-know-she's-lost look.

"Um…Jacob told me. The others are looking for her in the city and Alice saw some vampires coming. She said they ain't trustable." She said. While she walked and told me exactly what Alice had described she had seen, I smelt Kate. My ears stood erected and that was when I ran for her. I knew that it was my imprint.

"What happened? You smelt her?" she asked me.

I nodded happily and ran again. I spotted my imprint lying unconscious and totally wet in the middle of a clearing. Her body was covered in scratches and wounds, her breathing really slow, her heartbeat was fine but her clothes were dirty and a bit torn from here and there. As I went near her, I could feel her body temperature way too high for a human. She wasn't moving and her lips were turning blue, her skin paler. Her burgundy curls were distorted and her cheeks were reddish-purple. I felt she was turning cold. Esme stepped near her but I came in front of her.

"So, you want to take her back?" she asked me and I nodded. "That's why I got you this."  
She threw me a pair of cut offs. I ran behind a tree to change into them and came running to my little imprint.

"Kate, Kate?" I took her half on my arm as I sat next to her. I removed her hairs that were plastered to her face. I rubbed her cheeks and instantly felt that she was insanely warm.

"I think you should take her to our place. It's close to here." Esme told me and I picked her up in my arms. I held her close to my chest and ran after Esme. She knew I couldn't match her vampire speed in this form and that was why she slowed down. She opened the door for me and I walked in putting her on the couch when Kate finally started moving a bit. Unfortunately, it wasn't the good moving since she was screaming and hitting back in her unconsciousness.

"Get her to this room." Carlisle said when he came in. He walked to some room while I followed him. I put her on the couch while he called Bella to help change Kate into some dry clothes and they really kicked me out of the room. Tension had been creeping on me since some minutes and every minute that passed felt like a day.

"We found her." Brady kept his hand on my shoulder to cheer me up.

"I'm so irresponsible. It's the third time this is happening." I said slowly. Her temperature was really high and could've been somewhere between 105o C and 108oC. I didn't want it to be more anyway. My fists clenched by my side and I felt like killing myself. When I had picked her up, I had smelt the same evil vampire near her. He/she had been the one who had done this to my imprint. I just knew it.

Carlisle came out after Bella and said to me "Go." I instantly shot in and saw my imprint in some band-aids and her forehead covered with a damp cloth.

"The rain got her." He told me as I took her hand in mine. Every time I let her go off, something goes wrong. I had to be her protector but I just am not responsible enough. "I've given her some sedatives to calm her down. Something's really wrong with her these days. Do you know anything?"

I just shook my head.

"If you need anything, just call anyone." Carlisle said and I nodded mouthing him a 'thank you'.

**AFTER A FEW HOURS….**

Cora and I were sitting in that room while Kate slept. My imprint looked really peaceful for the first time in a few weeks. Cora and I were exchanging stares and then looking at her. She occasionally would ask me what did I see and where I got her when all of a sudden, Kate starting shouting and clenched my hand. She tried to kick and hit and I tried to calm her down. She was crying. I caressed her forehead when she opened her eyes. She shot up and buried her face into my chest. Her nails dug deeper into my skin while she still cried. I knew she was still unconscious.

"Shush, I'm here, okay?" I caressed her hair but she didn't let go off me. She cried even harder when Carlisle came in and sent me out. Cora had been staying inside all along and it was kind of irking me since I could hear their faint conversation. I somehow needed to be near my imprint. Not being near her was kind of killing me.

"Cole? She's calling for you." Carlisle told me. I rushed in as fast as lightning. I saw her sitting up in the bed with Cora by her side holding her hand. Her eyes were drowsy and there was a little smile of relaxation on her angelic face. She looked at me and gave me a sorry look. At that second, she looked so cute that I totally melted.

"So?" I asked and went to sit by her side. She held my hand.

"You wanna sleep?" Cora asked her.

"Um…I don't know. Maybe." She replied.

"So, we'll get going. C'mon Cole." Cora went to the door.

"No, I want Cole inside." She folded her arm over her chest as if a small kid. Could anything be cuter?

"Okay, should I go?" she asked Kate.

"Okay." She moved her head side to side. When Cora went outside, she tightened her hand around mine. "Sit here." She eye pointed to the space by her side. She was weak and unconscious but still was acting as if she was in full conscious. I climbed by her side and she was a bit comfortable holding my hand since I was on her left now.

"So?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry for the afternoon. I didn't mean anything. I mean, it was just that…Cole, I felt it could've been so unsafe. I didn't want you hurt because of Me." she blurted. For the first time, her eyes had really welled up when she was talking to me. I didn't want her to stop crying because 1) she looked so pretty when she cried and 2) she needed to let it out.

"Hey, Katy, don't worry. I knew that you didn't mean it, sweetheart." I pulled her into me. She didn't hate me!

"But it was just that…I didn't want you to leave, Cole. Someone called me and told me they had dad. I thought…I'd better be going alone so you ain't hurt if something happens. You know everyone, whom I love, just leaves me and goes away. You say I like to stay alone but I don't Cole. I love to be with my loved ones but I don't want them killed. First mom, then Luke, then dad…I need you with me, Cole. If you leave, I would just break inside."

"You know, I want you to know since always, Kate that I never ever hated you. It was just that I was so jealous of you 'cause you were so perfect and me…I was good-for-nothing. And now, I want you with me every waking second of my life 'cause I love you. More than that I've imprinted on you."

She laid her head on my shoulder and her hand moved in mine. It felt creepy for once but the feeling was really nice.

"Shit." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I wish I was drunk." I replied.

"Why?"

"Then, I wouldn't have been so guilty for wishing to do what I just thought."

"What was it?"

"Just don't ask me."

"Do it."

"Huh?"

"I said do it." She replied. I pulled her closer to me and she closed her eyes. It was weird how she knew what I had been thinking. It was kind of weird how I just let it happen. I tilted her head up and kissed her. When our lips met, I knew it would be a memory I could never forget. Her grey eyes looked into mine once when she opened them and her hand tangled into my hair and she kissed me back passionately. It was weird she told me that she loved me. It had never slipped her lips before and she never even let anyone else know. Let alone this, some hours ago I felt that she hated me. I held her waist with my right one and my left one moved in her hair and near her neck. All of a sudden, she stopped and her lips parted from mine.

"I…love you, Cole." She said and closed her eyes. With that, she put her head down on my lap and was off to sleep. What had just happened?

**(KATE'S POV)**

My head felt really heavy as I woke up. It was so cold that my parts were ready to drop off. I stretched a bit in the soft bed before opening my eyes. My bitter mouth, weakness and body aches told me that I was sick and my fever could've been somewhere about 102oC. I pulled up my covers thinking what had happened to me. All I remembered was that I said sorry to Cole. I felt really nice for once but I remembered that I had said something to Cole that I shouldn't have. Cole was sleeping by my side when I shook him awake.

"Good morning!" he shot up and fell down. I laughed.

"Good morning." I was confused. Wait, how was I here? Let alone that, did I apologize to Cole?

"Cole, I'm sorry about yesterday afternoon. I really didn't mean it. I'm just….it's just…someone called me and told me they'd seen dad and I wanted to go alone."

"I know…I know. You told me that last night."

Cole, what else did I say to you last night?" I asked hurriedly.

"Um…nothing much, why?"

"No, what was it?"

"Uh…"

"Did I say something about vampires?"

"Well, yeah. I was going to ask you about that."

"Shit."

"Why?"

"Um…okay, don't think I'm crazy after I tell you this. I don't know how….but I can kind of hypnotize people. Because of which a vampire killed mom and Luke. I mean about Luke, yeah, all I remember was that a female vampire threw him down the cliff and the male one – Balthazar wanted me. He came yesterday and he was with those three girls, Cole. You were right. There is something really creepy about them. I mean…oh god, I'm really crazy." I held my head in my hand.

"No, I trust you." He replied, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Why would you trust me?"

"You know, the other day you asked me how was I so warm all the time and I replied it was in the genes?" I nodded. "Well, for once, I'm a shape shifter."

"B-but?"

"No, trust me, I can show you!"

"I trusted you. I thought you wouldn't take me as a crazy person." I had broken into sobs. This had hurt me way too much.

"Okay, I can't show you inside but you know, Carlisle…he is a vampire."

"That is why I thought he was so pale!"

"See? Trust me now?"

"No, wait." I said and for once, I hypnotized him. I looked into his eyes and chanted "Tell me the truth, tell me the truth."

"I am a shape shifter." He said robotically.

"Okay, I trust you." I told him.

"How?"

"I just hypnotized you and you said that you were a shape shifter. I asked you to tell me the truth."

"Never ever do that to me, again. Promise me?" he held out his hand and I held it as a mark of my promise.

"Where did you find me?" I asked him to change the topic.

"Same place, the middle of the woods." He answered.

"Wait, first tell me, if Carlisle is a vampire, what about the rest of the family and why do they have yellow eyes, instead of red? And is Renesmee a human?"

"Well, yeah, all of them are vampires and they survive on animal blood, not human. They're kinda vegetarian vampires and Nessie is a human-vampire hybrid."

"How's that possibly possible?"

"Ness was born when Bella was a human and then they turned Bella into a vampire."

"Wait, so Bella is Nessie's biological mom and who's the dad? And then, why is Bella always with Edward and Esme with Carlisle? Isn't Carlisle, Nessie's father?"

"Well, not her biological father. Edward is her real dad and Nessie's about 6 years old."

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean that hybridization is possible? Vampires can have kids?"

"Well, not the females, I suppose."

Jeez, I didn't want to discuss anymore.

* * *

**AN: Credits 2 my lovely reviewers:**

**Sassielassie: Here's ur update, missy!**

**The Daughter of Night: No worries missy! N tell me how was dis was?**

**Sally: Did u cry on this? I did when I was typing the chapter. I was **

**Lana101: I did write d chapter! Don't kill me!**

**Rosellathegirlonwings:Here's ur update! **

**Be a doll n review me!**


	11. Is This Love?

**AN: Finally, I updated! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

_'Nobody loves you baby, the way I do._

_Cause nobody saves me baby, the way you do…'_

** Playlist – Fireproof by One Direction**

IS THIS LOVE?

**(KATE'S POV)**

A week more passed in a blur and maybe this was the last week I had on my hands. Cole had been running around for me this week. My fever had worsened after that day and he had been sitting by my side all time long and taking care of me. When that night, he was trying to cheer me up and just asked me what was my one wish that I wanted him to fulfill, I asked him to do what I had left in half and he had understood that. These vampires weren't that bad. Alice had been toying up with me saying that I was really pretty and she liked my hair and yeah, she played around with it every day. She was a lot like Cora. Cole had been doing everything for me. And somehow I felt something was wrong with me and the feelings that I had started having for Cole. I never wanted him to go away from me and a thought of losing him made me shiver.

I was lying in my bed after the dinner that Connie, Cole and Cora's mom, had forced me to eat, when Cole barged in. He looked weary and tired and there were bags under his eyes.

"Hey, Katy!" he still had that excited pump in his voice that always used to make my heart skip.

"Hey." I replied, trying to be as normal as I could.

"So, how're ya doing today?" he came to sit by my side and I sat up in my bed pushing down my covers.

"Good, you tell? Anything yet?" I asked him.

"Well, the police say that there is still a hope that someone might have picked him from the car. Is Rick letting you stay a week more?" he asked me. That was a dagger to my little heart.

"Uh, he said…he's got my passport ready and the house there is…all set." I answered. I didn't know why, I felt helpless and as if I needed help in something but I was yet to figure out in what.

"WHAT? You mean you're leaving?!" he shouted.

"No, not yet. He hasn't told me yet when we're leaving. He's usually out of the house so we don't even have much conversation since when he's in, either I'm sleeping or he's too tired to talk. Okay, so, anyway, you didn't tell me about your imprint?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Who planted this in your head?" he replied.

"No one. That day you were telling me that 9 out of 17 have imprinted. Were you in those 9?" I asked excited yet my heart sank somehow.

"Noooo! I AM NOT!"

"Okay, no offence." I answered and paused for some seconds. "Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"You mad?"

"Nope, why?"

"I want to sit by the window." I said. He helped me out of the bed and took me to sit by the window. It was late and the clock showed that it was 10:30 already.

"So?" he asked me as he stood erected by me as if he were my bodyguard.

"Sit." I said and pointed to the small space left by me.

"And you?"

"I'll be okay. You're warm and I wanna be with you in the time I'm left."

"You're talking as if you'll die which I won't allow you to."

"Nah, you ain't getting rid of me that easy." I answered and he chuckled.

We sat next to each other with our legs hanging down the window. It was so literally weird how his warm skin felt so nice in contact.

"Cole, you know what a nymph is?" I asked remembering what Petra had said to me that day.

"Um…a baby cockroach?" he interrogated.

"No, stupid! There's gotta be something more to it." I answered.

"C'mon!" he moaned. "Is that what you can think at all?"

"Get your phone. Let's Google it." I answered. He pulled out his cell phone of his pocket.

In a few seconds, he started reading…

_'It refers to an immature cockroach. This word is also used to refer to a young woman who has been spiritually held by some supernatural powers or spirits. In some cases, women can lose their souls but when half covered, they might not. The second case usually applies when the spirit does not tend to harm her or is of someone from her own family for her well being._

"I am mom's nymph." I could spit.

"What? Your mom was a cockroach?" he asked me. I smacked the back of his head. "C'mon Kate, don't act so imaginative."

"Seriously Cole, you turn into a wolf the size of a freaking horse and you're calling me imaginative."

"Damn, why do you have so much of brain?" he paused.

Maybe this nymph thing had some hand to lend to the thing they call as a muse. I knew what a muse was. I had read about it in some book about the Greek history when I was small. Literally, a woman who became the ideas for an artist or a poet is called a muse but in that it had other meanings. A muse could control a man's brain and draw him near her and make him forget everything on his mind. A nymph was turned into a muse and then controlled by the one who turned her. In earlier times, the kings used to collect on of this kind to make the other party lose. If that is what Petra had meant, I would never give up being a human it even a nymph for that case. From the few counters, Balthazar had with me, I could tell that all he wanted a nymph was for this purpose.

"Kate?" he snapped his fingers in front of my eyes.

"Huh?" I replied.

"What are you thinking?" he countered. I told him everything that was on my mind.

"I swear if he has something like that on his mind, I will protect you." He said tangling his fingers into mine.

"But Cole you know he's dangerous and in a few days I'd be gone." I answered.

"Then, I'll always have your back." He said to me, softly.

"No, you can't. It's too dangerous." I said. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I never wanted him to be in such a dangerous position. I rubbed my eyes to pretend that I wasn't crying. It was some sort of fever effect.

"I can and I will." He countered back.

"And I-I won't l-let you. I'll… r-run away." I said, sniffing. "God, my nose." I lied. There wasn't anything really wrong.

"You're such a sucker at lying, anyone ever told you that?" he said.

"No. I'm not lying. Why would I be lying?" I said in a squeaky voice. I looked at him and managed not to look into his eyes because I knew I would end up crying. I hated to cry it felt as if I had no right to cry. I didn't want him to know that I was crying because I didn't want him hurt. A lot had changed between us. There was a time when I literally wanted him away from me and now, I couldn't let him go. I hated him but now….did I really?

Did I really love him now? Was that why I always wanted him around me? Was that why I felt the most comfortable when he was around? Was that why I spoke the most when he was there to listen? Was that the reason why I felt alive with him? Was that why I just didn't want to leave La Push? Was that the reason my heart starts skipping when he smiles at me? Is that why when I look into his eyes I feel like drowning but in a good way, as if I don't want to be saved? Is this love?

I smiled looking intently into his deep brown eyes. A part of me was really happy but the other knew I couldn't have what I wanted. First of all, I knew he didn't love me; it was just a kind of sympathy friendship or something like that. The first time in my life, I had accepted some sympathy from someone. Or if he really loved me, I knew he would imprint one day and all it will be between us would be what he told me happened with Leah and Sam. I would be lost forever not knowing what I want. Although, Leah found her imprint Ryan, I'm so sure, with the bad luck that I have, I would never be found.

"Don't do that." He said and turned his away looking into the darkness.

"Do what?" Had I just slipped something I was thinking?

"Don't smile at me as if I'm really special for you." He said.

"You know…you indeed are." I replied.

"Yeah, right. Except for turning into a horse sized wolf, what else is special about me?"

"Well, Cole, you know I have never been the one who stays in-group. I have never had many friends either. And you're the only one except Cora whom I call my best friend." I said.

"Wow, that makes me feel special." He said and I knew he wasn't being sarcastic at all. "If I think it over, I sometimes feel that you make me special. I don't know how but you just do. Around you, I feel like I never do with other people."

I couldn't really understand what he meant but I felt a gust of relief at once and I closed my eyes. It felt good as the night breeze blew on me and with Cole's arm around me, I wasn't affected. He was my protector. I felt like something was fine for a while and dozed off.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in my bed. I sat up in my bed and stretched myself. It felt awkwardly awesome to have told Cole what he meant to me. Cole had fallen off the bed, I guess or had been sleeping on the floor when I got off the bed and crouched by his side and shook him awake.

"Good morning, Mister." I said cheerfully.

"You seem better, right?" he got up and stretched.

"Yeah, feel like." I said. He looked at my alarm clock and shot up.

"Shit man!" he exclaimed. "I gotta go. I'll be back in a few hours. You take rest."

"Cole, can you show me the wolf today?" I asked him when he was at the door.

"Yeah, in the evening. You'll be better by then." He responded and left.

I was just sitting, watching TV when all of a sudden Uncle Rick came into my room with my breakfast.

"You could've called me. I'm better now." I said and he beamed at me.

"No, honey, you're not. Okay, guess what? We're leaving!" he said way too excited and all I could do was stare at him.

"We…a-are l-leaving?" I asked him. I felt a lump forming in my throat and tears stinging my eyes. My month was over and it was about time.

"Yeah, we're leaving as soon as you are okay. That is…this Saturday at 11 o'clock, night." He said.

"B-but?" I could say. He sat by my side.

"Kate, my dear, we have to leave someday, if not today or on Saturday."

"So?"

"I'll start packing up. You don't need a lot of clothes so don't pack much, okay? Be fine, sweetheart.

"O-okay." I replied in a broken voice as he walked out of the door. The memories I had spent in this house flooded my brain. My vision blurred because of my tears and I had already started crying. This house had taught me the real meaning of life. Every memory seemed to rush in as fast as it could. I just collapsed into my pillow and cried. There was nothing I could do. I cried for about half-an-hour silently so that no one could hear me. I didn't want to leave now. It killed me. That window in my room made me realize what I wanted. My dream of playing tennis was thought by me when I was sitting near that window and a photo of a girl playing tennis flew on my face. I was completely mesmerized by that. Last night when I was sitting by the window, I realized that I loved Cole and more than him, I wanted nothing now. But in a way, it was okay. I would be away from him, so it will be a bit easier to stay away from his deep brown eyes, his mesmerizing smiles and everything.

It's Wednesday today, so all I'm left with is three days….

Cora came over when I was having my shower and asked me if I was better. Of course, I was. So, she just asked me I wanted to hang out over at hers. I accepted because it had been more than a week I hadn't gotten out of my bed. We both walked down to her place where Connie was in the kitchen and something felt so pleasantly similar.

"Hi Kate!" she came towards me with her warm smile that always used to comfort me.

"Hi Connie!" I said and smiled. I felt so drawn to her as if she were my own mother. She had always been there for me like my mother since the day I was back.

"Who wants some Pizza puffs?" she asked me. It was her and my mom's secret recipe and it reminded me of those old times we used to go for family picnics and enjoy. I felt so nauseated.

"We'll have some in a few minutes, mom." She said and towed me over to her room. "You know, I found out a few albums of our childhood that day. I'll show you."

She took out a large pink album and put it down in front of me. She sat by my side and turned the pages. The first few pages were of Luke's childhood, then Cole's, Cora's and followed by mine. There were a few family picnic photos. She was flipping the pages when I spotted one wonder-of-the-world photo.

"Flip it back, Cora." I said and she did the same. I saw the photo.

"What's so incredulous about it?" she asked me. That was me and Cole holding hands when we were 1 and 3 year old respectively. We weren't fighting, we were together like now.

"It's Cole and me." I said.

"CORA! Could you get these?" it was Connie's voice.

"Be back in a sec." she replied, winked at me and ran down. Without anyone's knowledge, I took the photos out of the covers and slipped them in my pocket.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in Cora's room when Cole came into the room. He wasn't wearing a shirt which gave me a full view of his abs. Oh my god! He's so gorgeous!

"Hey." He said to me, leaning on the door, and smirking at me.

"Hey." I replied, trying to control my heartbeats.

"Let's go." He said.

"Where?" Cora interrupted in between.

"None of your business." He replied and towed me by my arm.

We walked down to the woods in silence when all of a sudden, I heard a voice humming:

_I think I'm gonna lose my mind, It's something inside me I can't give up. _

_I think I'm gonna lose my mind, I role in, I role till I'm outta luck, _

_Yeah, I role in, I role till I'm outta luck…_

_….._

_Cause nobody gets you baby, the way I do,_

_Nobody loves you baby, the way I do._

I looked at Cole and found out that he was humming 'Fireproof'.

"You're not bad at singing, you know." I told him. He wasn't bad at all, he was brilliant and all along whenever I asked him to sing by chance or he was given a dare while we played Whatsapp truth and dares, he would excuse up and run away.

"Um…is that supposed to be a compliment?" he asked me.

"I guess so." I answered and smiled.

"Then, thanks." He answered me.

When we reached the middle of woods and he was satisfied that no one would come in so deep and we won't be seen, he asked me to sit on a fallen tree trunk and he turned back. I was having problem climbing up that because of my arm.

"Damn this arm!" I cursed under my breath.

"Any problem?" he asked.

"None at all." I lied.

"Lemme help you." He said and put both his hands on my sides and made me sit. I swear if anyone saw me right now fluffing my cheeks, they could've mistaken me as a tomato face. He went behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" I screamed for him to hear.

"I'm gonna show you what you asked Me." he replied. I waited for him, kept my legs swinging when a freakingly large, I mean almost horse sized wolf, and I am talking about the healthy male horse, appeared in front of me. He was dark mustard colored and had a black patch near his left ear. Honestly, I was a bit scared at first.

"Cole, is that you?" I asked and he nodded. I jumped down. "Do you play fetch?" he stared at me giving me a not-so-good-joke look.

"Okay, sorry. Bad joke." I replied. "Can I pet you without the fear of getting wolfed up?" he nodded and I heard gurgles in his chest that suggested he was laughing. "It isn't funny. Life's precious to me everyone." I replied.

* * *

**Credits to my lovely reviewers:**

**Sassielassie: Whoa, I didn't want you to cry like that. Or ur mom would kill me, right? Anyway, thanx for being there!**

**Sally: Here's ur update! Thanx!**

**Lana101: Ha, gradually u do! It's my fav. chapter too, trust me!**

**Jacobdraco: Thanx for your reviews!**


	12. Keep you With me

**AN: Anyone missed me? C'mon! Please come back everyone...I am finally back Anyway, the story has started taking turns and you have to stay tuned to know what next!**

* * *

**_Whoever irritates you the most is the one who loves you the most but fails to express it._**

**Playlist- Keep you with me by Hot Chelle Rae**

* * *

**KEEP YOU WITH ME**

**(KATE'S POV)**

* * *

We both walked in silence back home after he had phased back. He was holding my hand so that I don't get lost once again.

"You know, you look cute as a wolf." I said to break the silence.

"Am I? I thought the black spot seems weird." He replied.

"Nah, it doesn't." I said. "Cole, I had something to say." I mustered up the courage to tell him that I was leaving.

"Yeah, tell me." he said.

"I'm leaving." I blurted out.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T! NO!" he shouted after turning to me. Shit, what did I just do?

"Cole, look…I have to but I'm not leaving today. I'm leaving on Monday. Don't worry." I lied.

"THAT MEANS THE SAME, OKAY? YOU'RE LEAVING…." He was still shouting.

"Cole, don't…" I was trying to say when I had burst into tears. "D-Don't d-do this. I b-beg of you." I collapsed on my knees, crying. He too sat in front of me and lifted my chin up with his thumb and index finger, making a knock finger. He, then, wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"Don't do what?" he asked me, softly.

"Don't be mad at me. Don't leave me alone. Don't…" I trailed off. He put his hands on my cheeks.

"I won't. I…I just don't…want you to go away from Me." he said. "Can't you do something?"

"I don't know." I said. He pulled me into his chest and I cried as hard as I could. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight against him. I sniffed as I cried. My throat hurt as everything seemed to fade in front of my eyes. My vision was blurring again. I rubbed my eyes.

"I want to make the best use of this time." I told him.

"Kate, don't say this. Please?" he begged.

"It's the reality, Cole. We have to face this someday." I answered.

"No…I…" he trailed off.

"Let's go back home. I think I've thrown a big enough fit already. What am I? A psycho?" I muttered.

"What are you thinking you are a psycho for?" he asked me.

"Crying." I answered, wiping my tears and rubbing my eyes.

"Dude, if crying was a symptom to a brain problem, then the whole world would've been mad, by now. What makes you feel that crying is…psychoness?"

"I don't know. It feels that after all this; I don't have a right to cry." I replied.

"Shut up, already. Let's go back home." He said and helped me up.

When we reached back to their place (i.e. the Littlesea family house), I was in no mood for Cora to blow up like Cole just did. I didn't want to cry again. My nose was totally red by now and Cora even asked me what had happened. She tried asking Cole but none of us replied. My eyes were glazed and she was tensed but I couldn't reply. It was killing me.

"Cora, I…I want to sleep for now, if that's okay?" I asked her.

"Sure, you can go and sleep in my room." She said. I walked to her room and took out her pajamas for wearing. Cora was having her dinner when I had asked her so I knew she won't be back to her room till at least half an hour. I cried, I didn't know why I just couldn't stop today. But all it led me, was to sleep.

**(CORA'S POV)**

Cole had taken her into the woods to show her his wolf-self. I wasn't worried much because usually when Cole was around him, she was fine but whenever he let go off her, something bad would happen. It was dinner time when they both came back.

"Hey…guys." My voice trailed off when I saw her eyes, watered and her nose fully red. I knew something had happened but what could it be. On the other side, Cole wasn't well either. His eyes were bloodshot and he was somehow controlling himself from shaking. It felt as if it was an inner sadness that had hit them both.

Wait a minute? What if Cole had slipped her that he imprinted on her?

But the way, they both were together, it didn't seem so.

"Kate, dinner?" I asked Kate.

"No, I'm…I'm fine. I don't want to eat dinner." She replied to me. "Cora, I…I want to sleep for now, if that's okay?" she asked me.

"Sure, you can go and sleep in my room." I said and she ran into my room. I faced Cole who was sitting in front of the TV eating which he usually does when he's sad.

"What's it? I needa know, now!" I ordered. He didn't look up from the TV.

"Go away." He said, as if he had lost the will to fight to me.

"Cole, I want to know what happened between you two." I insisted but softly because I know it had hurt my brother. He looked up from the TV, his eyes watered as if he was going to cry. He hugged me then.

"Cora, she's leaving. I can't do anything to stop her. She won't let me do anything. She doesn't herself know it." He was crying. My brother never cried, even in the toughest situations. He's never cried since he was 2. Even though I fought with my brother as if he were my enemy but he was my brother and that girl, she was my best friend practically since we were born and how could I let go off her? Nothing was fine in her life and if we lose her now, nothing will be fine ever and as I saw my brother cry, it reminded me of what I had once read somewhere.

**_When a guy cries at the thought of losing you, he truly loves you._**

"Okay, we'll make the best use of it." I muttered, fighting back my tears. "She cried?"

"Hmm…and for the first time, in full conscious." He replied. "Cora, she won't let me come with her. I want her…no, I need her with me."

"Something good will happen. Trust me." I said and then changed the topic. "I'm gonna make her go shopping with me."

"She doesn't like it." He answered.

"And…I will make her." I replied. I knew what plans I had in my head. I was the head of the Cultural Dance committee this time and I was making Cole and Kate come to it. I told Cole what was on my head.

"Kate won't like it." He replied.

"Stupid, every girl wishes to go to a school dance with her boyfriend and she's never had a chance! She'll love it. I know." I said.

**(KATE'S POV)**

I woke up in Cora's room, that's where I had passed out in the night.

"Good morning!" I heard Cora scream on my face and I fell off the bed.

"Cora!" I shouted.

"Get up already! We're going to shopping!" she told me.

"No!" I moaned.

"Look, you need a dress for the Cultural Dance on Saturday. So, we need to get you a lot of things. And a full day in the beauty parlor." She replied.

"NOOOOOOO!" I said.

"If you're not going accepting this, then sorry, I have other ways." She answered.

"Like what?" I asked. She took out a red can blower that I remembered Cole used to irritate me with and I hated more than anything. "NO WAY! You can't be that nasty with me!"

"I can and I will if you don't say yes to Me." she said.

"But…I don't have any partner or tickets." I tried to excuse myself.

"Don't worry. I have that taken care of." She told me.

"Who's it?" I asked her, confused. Who on this planet had the guts to make his fun in front of the whole school?

"Cole. Don't worry. He's just doing some charity to me. Actually I had a goal of 50 couples; one was less, so I asked if he could help me. He said yes and I was asking about his partner and you know, he's not dating anyone so I suggested you because both of you'll be comfortable with each other, right?" she said.

"WHAT?!" I reacted.

"What's so 'what' in that? You haven't been even to one school dance yet. I want you to enjoy it." She answered. "Oh anyway, I completed all your college applications and sent them out." She said; making up for the damage she had done. "Don't worry, just as you wanted."

"Okay, fine." I replied. I went back to my place and took a shower. Cora was already sitting in the living room, waiting for me. Embry was going to take us shopping because he was free today. Cole was up at Seattle in college. I don't know but I was kind of missing him. I hurried and threw on my black skinny jeans and a green top with my grey jacket.

Embry drove us to Port Angeles and Cora made him stop in front of some beauty parlor.

"Embry, thank you so much for driving us here. Now, we'll meet up at 3 o'clock." She said. I stared at her; Embry gave me a she's-like-that look.

"I know." I told him. She towed me inside and she did a meet and greet with the beautician. I swear she had learned a lot from our moms, any of which I couldn't grasp: Maybe because instead of my mom to do this stuff for me, I had my neighbor Mrs. Warren. She made me sit on a large black cushioned chair and then they started whatever their job was. Half of what I couldn't even remember. Anyway, the stuff ended at 1 o' clock and I looked into the mirror. Wow, I could be pretty. My brown eyes looked larger and my eyelashes looked really beautiful. Weird enough for me to handle, I know.

It was still two hours till we met Embry again. We got out of the parlor onto the road.

"We're done, right?" I asked her.

"Wrong. We're getting you a dress, first of all." She replied.

"I don't need one. I could wear any of yours," I answered. "You've got thousands of dresses, haven't you?"

"I have but I want you to remember your first school dance." She answered.

"Cora, people hardly know me at school and I'm almost TCed off. All those who know me, know me as a handicap. What bad would one of your dresses do to me?" I said. She searched something in her bag and when I was looking away, she blew the horn on my ear.

"CORA!" I shouted. People looked at us as if both of us were some mad women who had escaped the mental asylum.

"I told you so in the morning." She replied. She sometimes can be as mean as the old Cole. We walked in silence for a while, and she started up again. "You know, I was reading this magazine back at the parlor and I read a saying 'Whoever irritates you the most is the one who loves you the most but fails to express it.' Then I remembered how much Brady used to irritate me when we were little. And actually, it was kinda right."

"Might be." I muttered.

"Have you ever had anyone like that back at Spokane or even here? Cole could drop the idea of going, if you want. That guy could go, you know." She said.

"Squirt." I muttered. I've never had anyone like that in my life except Cole. Even when we were back and he was being all goodly-good to me, it was kind of annoying (the irritating annoying). When he would be everywhere with me, it would be annoying till last to last night when I realized this. But I don't think it applies to the both of us. We're just a pair of besties, nothing else.

"No one, serious?" she asked me as we got into a shop.

"You know, I don't talk to a lot of people." I answered. Then, she again did a meet-and-greet with the young women in the boutique.

"Hey Berta!" Cora had started.

"Hey Cora! How are you? It's been so long since you didn't come. You didn't leave me, did you?" Berta cooed to her in a high society dramatic woman voice.

"No, I have not and I can never leave you, you know." Cora was using the same tone. I hated it, let me tell you. "Oh, this is my best friend here, Katelyn. I want you to show us something for her and it should be perfect."

"Have I even shown you something imperfect?" Berta asked.

"No, but I just want it to be the best." She told her.

So, in short, Cora made me shop for about two hours till Embry, she and I went to a restaurant for our lunch. I was exhausted but somehow, she wasn't. She looked as energized as ever.

"Let's go home. I'm exhausted." I said. Embry sniggered.

"Okay, I'll let you go now." She replied.

"Seriously? I thought you guys would do some more shopping and stuff." Embry said. I gave him a shut-your-mouth look.

"We don't have much. You remember her condition earlier this week, right? Anyway, we still completed." She replied. Cora had made me walk a thousand shops, I'm sure and I was really tired but still, without Cora noticing, I went into a gift shop while she thought I was with her (people would think she's a psycho when they see her talking to no one); and well, bought a watch for Cole for his birthday which is supposed to be in a couple of weeks. Then, Embry drove us back to Uley's where the whole pack was.

"Kate!" as soon as Emily saw me; she shrieked my name and hugged me tight.

"Hey." I replied. You know, even though I had no relations with Emily, the other imprintees and almost the whole pack but, I knew I was going to miss the stupid pillow fights, food fights, fights on food, fights on other stuff. It was a link I had somehow developed.

"So? You girls shopped?" Kim asked me.

"Yeah, a lot." I replied.

"Kim, she's worse than you. She's worse than Nessie, in shopping." She said.

"Shut up!" I hit her arm.

"She says that about all of us." Kim answered.

"I know." I said.

I stayed over with the Littlesea's for the time and Cole, I don't know why was staying away from me. I couldn't get why he was doing this to me. Even though he wasn't talking to me, but he was staying here, at the main family house. It was dinner time when all of us were sitting together on the dinner table. I was sitting by Cole's side looking up at him every seven seconds but he was keeping his eyes on his food and not saying a word.

"Cole?" Connie asked him.

"I'm done." He replied. Half the food on his plate was left, not that it was his first plate but still, he never left food. He got up as I saw him leave the table.

My sight darted after him and we heard him slam the door tight. He hadn't talked to me since last evening. It was killing me. There was an empty pain in my chest and it hurt a lot. I first thought he was just kind of busy but…it was annoying what he was doing to me.

"Something happened?" Kevin asked Cora and Connie.

"Nothing, I know of." Connie answered.

"Same here." Cora replied. I looked at the ceiling blankly, not knowing what to do. I needed Cole more than anything right now and he was doing this to me, I couldn't understand what he wanted. This guy could be so nice and so mean at the same time, I don't know how. It was infuriating that he was calling me his best friend at one minute and then, behaving just like a stranger to me.

"Honey, you want more?" Connie asked me.

"No, I'm done." I answered and smiled a half hearted smile.

I was sitting on Cora's bed staring at the ceiling while she was telling me how excited she was about this stupid dance. You know, right now, all I wanted was that Cole comes to me and says "Kate, I'm sorry about how I've been behaving to you. It's because I love you." Or "Kate, don't just leave me alone. I need you for the rest of my life. I have imprinted on you." Stupid, I know but for a normal teenage girl, it would not be bad to think. Or if that wasn't possible, I could just die after the dance so there won't be anything more than this to be special. I slipped into my pajamas, my yellow tank top, green hot pants. I asked Cora to tie my hair into a pineapple bun.

"I need to sleep now. Seriously, I'm exhausted." She replied. Cora, after the shopping session had gone with Brady for another date. Then, she had gone with the Cultural Dance Committee. Who won't be exhausted after all this? She took the covers on her and fell asleep. I checked till she wasn't totally asleep and then, I slipped out of the bed into my blue flip flops and then, crept out of the room without any noise. Cora was totally down so she wasn't a problem. I walked through the dark and clashed into something or someone…

"THIEF!" I was about to shout when his large hand covered my mouth. I recognized this hand and this musky fragrance. It was Cole's.

"Shut up, Kate." He muttered and towed me to his room by my wrist. "What were you doing out of the bed? Wait, not another space out. Kate, are you alright?"

I stared into his deep brown eyes. My eyes, reluctantly and slowly blinked. He took off his hands when he realized they were the reason why I could answer him, I mean not exactly.

"You okay?" he asked me. I nodded. "Why were you running around in dark?"

"I could ask you the same." I answered. "Why're you so rude with me today?"

"I am not." He replied, rudely.

"That's what I am talking about." I pointed out coldly. He sat on his bed and looked away.

"I don't know. Sit." He patted to the space beside him. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't…mean it."

"It's okay. You forgave me the last time I shouted at you in front of almost the whole pack." I replied and beamed at him.

"Kate, I needa tell you something." He said.

"Shoot!" I answered.

"Nothing. Let it go. I think Cora already told you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she told me about the dance. She's pretty much excited about it." Look at the key word 'pretty much'; she's actually over the moon. He turned on the TV and asked me what I wanted to watch.

"Anything you say." I had answered taking on the covers.

"What about Tom and Jerry?" he asked me. "Wasn't that your favorite or it changed?"

"It…still is. You know?"

"Remember how I used to switch off the mains when you used to watch it?" he asked. We both laughed at the memory how I used to be scowling at that. Then, we watched it for another hour and I fell asleep there, in his cozy room.

* * *

**AN: Jeez, don't think overmuch. She's just sleeping, the poor girl. This dance they're discussing, it is going to get some turns, trust me. Please review, so I can update sooooooooooooooner!**


	13. One Day Girlfriend

**AN: Finally, something is getting cleared up? Is it really? Read to find out!**

* * *

**ONE DAY GIRLFRIEND**

** (KATE'S POV)**

Today is Friday and all I am counting is just hours till tomorrow when I leave. What all am I left with?

38 hours, to be exact. That's right. Thirty eight hours. I don't know but somehow they are not passing the way I want them to. I want to fight with Cole, give him a reason to be mad at me and never talk to me but all what he is doing is acting all good with me and making me melt really bad that I wanted to love him even more. I never get why would Andrea cheat on such a sweet guy? I mean he's actually the kind of a person who would bring you the moon if he considers you a friend.

"Hey Kit, you free?" he had asked me over the phone. We were currently up at the Uley's and I was attending the 'tea party' that was hosted by our dearest Claire and, Quil was also a guest **like me**. Noticed the keywords? Actually, Quil had forced me into this and Claire, being a great actor herself, had me all done. Jared and the others had asked me to run at first sight but…let's just say I had to drag myself here.

"No, she is not, lover-boy. Now, would you please excuse Miss Cooper and us?" Quil snatched my cell phone and actually whacked me out with his high society womanlike voice that he uses while playing with Claire.

God, kill me already!

Where am I really stuck?

"Quil, I asked you to help Claire with homework, didn't I?" I heard Emily from downstairs. Now, this wasn't definitely good for the both of them.

"We're working, Aunt Emily." Claire replied her, terrified. She put down her toys and stuff while Quil rushed to get her notebooks.

Thanks Emily for being such an angel.

"So?" I whispered to Quil.

"Get going or Emily will kill me if she knows." He whisper-yelled. I liked him terrified. I walked down the stairs and saw Cole sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey!" he greeted me with a smile. "What was that on the phone?"

"Uh, that…" I pointed upstairs. "…was Quil."

"So, I was asking you if…you would like a movie?" he asked me, nervously.

"Um…I, uh…" I was searching for some stupid words. Dammit, why don't tongues work at the right times?

"Yes, she's free anyway." Emily replied on my behalf.

Emily, sometimes, I really feel like you are an angel.

"Uh…so, great. Let's…um…go at 7?" he asked me.

"Uh?" damn my tongue!

"Why not?" Emily answered. I need some speaking classes, don't I?

I was literally waiting for these hours to pass and they did pass, in such a blur and I think Cora did realize that something was wrong with me. I was jumping about happily, and not listening to anyone in a weird sort of way (her words, do you think I could be that crazy for a movie?).

It was an action movie, my sort of course. There was all running and stuff in the movie and, yeah, I enjoyed. We had walked into a gift store somehow. Don't ask me how but it just attracted us. I didn't know what stuff he was picking because I wasn't supposed to look. H even made me go to the book corner to make me look something for myself and he believed I loved books, which isn't even wrong. But my sight stopped on a large light brown furry teddy bear. It was really cute and had a red neat and large bow which was in proportion to its body. Actually, the head was really larger that the body, so in short: CUTE!

"You want it?" he asked me. Actually, I hadn't got any money with me, right now.

"No, it's okay. It's just really cute and girl instincts, you know." I replied. God, yes I wanted it! But he knew, I don't know how, that I was yearning for it and he bought it. He said it was just a friend thing. I had left my money, what's the difference? So, yay, I got it! It was late when we were getting out that he broke the silence.

"Can you do something for me now that I bought you the teddy?" he asked.

"Well, depends on what it is." I answered. He stared at me. "Okay, chill, what do you want?"

"Um…I was thinking…." He looked serious. "Will you be my girlfriend for a day?" I laughed knowing how silly I had been to think he could be serious.

"I thought you were serious for a second there." I replied.

"I'm never serious. So, yes or yes?" he asked.

"Do I get a lifeline to answer that?"

"Yes, double dip. Pick any two of the options I gave you."

"Hmm…I quit the game."

"Sorry, not available."

"Well, what if I use a lifeline that's called 'jump-from-the-cliff'?"

"Don't worry. I won't kiss you, promise and as far as that stupid lifeline of yours is considered; I'll be down the cliff to catch you." He replied. "Ok, munchkin?"

I laughed, knowing even though I was left only with one day, I was having the best out of it that I could.

"Ok, honeybunch." I replied.

"Seriously, you're better at me even at this cheesy-nicknaming stuff. Can you least let me be better once?"

"Nope." I replied and clicked the tip of his nose with my index finger. _If only all of this wasn't for a day, but forever? _But I quickly shook off the thought because I knew it would ruin the fun.

"Back home?" he asked me.

"No, let's booze." I replied. "Where else, silly?"

"Your place or mine?" he asked flirtingly.

"Both. You to yours, me to mine." I answered.

"What are you? An anti romantic creature?"

"Honey, I was born this way."

"You can't be serious." He replied in a dramatic tone. "No homo sapiens can be reproduced without the act of…"

"Oh c'mon! Not the 's' word." I answered.

"You got something against it? Want to die a virgin? Without having…"

"You're impossible and better than me at being it. Happy?"

"Ask me how impossible you can be when it comes to you. Remember that day you ran out of the house after shouting at me for what was like, fifteen whole minutes?"

That shut me up. I didn't want to remember it but somehow I didn't get one thing, it had been two weeks and there were no signs of Balthazar and the Muses. No one had called me again. Even if that was comforting but somehow creepy, as if I knew something wrong was going to happen.

"Sorry." He said after a minute of realizing that he was the reason why I had shut up.

"No, I don't think my 15 minute old boyfriend needs to say sorry to me, just yet." I lit up. We both started laughing ridiculously and kept it up till we reached his family house where Cora opened the door. Before Cora had opened the door, he asked me: "Aren't you gonna, like kiss me or something?"

"You promised me something, remember?"

"It stated that I wasn't going to kiss you, you could always do that. Nothing is off my limits." He answered me and with that, Cora opened the door.

"Hey, guys!" she was in her all girly cheery voice. This meant something was going to be wrong. Wrong in my language, here, meant, girly makeup, dress up and stuff which I didn't like much. Cora loved it. She used this tone only when she used to play these dress up games with me when we were small.

"Hey Cora!" we both greeted her. I knew something was going to go wrong so I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside with me. He gave me a look that said "I think I had a plan to leave now?"

My look to him was: "_I'm kinda scared of Cora right now. Let's wait till she's asleep_."

His look, a bit mischievous: _"What? Is she gonna do something to you?"_

I rolled my eyes: _"Focus, here and seriously, can you boys think of nothing else?"_

His look: "_'K, focus, sorry."_

"Cora, I think Kate and I are gonna…" he was saying out aloud when he stopped for me to fill in.

"Um, go grab some dinner?" I replied, interrogatively since I remembered we hadn't had dinner.

"You guys could have the enchiladas? They're in the kitchen and just AS FRESH!" she had gotten annoyed because of this sudden change in her plan. The kitchen table was just laid when Cole asked me to help him.

"Okay, now you go and reheat the stuff." He told me. With the enchiladas, was a bowl of pasta in the kitchen. I did as I was told and then, I didn't know what occurred to him that he got these cheesy champagne glasses.

You should've seen the set up. He actually lit these baby pink little candles in the middle of the table with our food and about the champagne glasses, we were going to have orange juice in that. We both clinked our glasses together and really it was a dinner I could never forget. Even though we were having orange juice in those champagne glasses, pasta and enchiladas in our plastic disposable plates and stuff (simple reason: we didn't want to clean up. Throwing away was much easier)

"You know, you look pretty in candlelight." He said. "Anyone ever told you that?"

"Never had a chance. I was an awkward, no-taking-pity handicapped girl to most people." I replied.

"Quit calling yourself handicapped and getting pity. You kick asses when you want to and you do. Without knowing though."

"For example?"

"I'm the greatest one!" he answered.

"Stop being an assclown sometimes." I said, giggling.

"See?" he pointed.

Even though Cora was half asleep, she did paint my nails dark blue. Weird right? I'm totally used to this girl. Anyway, when I called my so called 12 hours old boyfriend in the morning, he was in a hurry.

"What's it?" he asked me.

"Nothing. I wanted to talk to my 12 hour old boyfriend." I replied. I giggled but couldn't hear the giggling on the other side of the line.

"Seriously, right now, I do have an important work. Now, please do me a favor and hang down." That was totally harsh!

"Hang up?"

"Fine! Do your important work." I hung up finally after some minutes of silent torture. Little later, in anger I texted him.

**Do ur imp work, I don't care Bt, when u will want 2 talk 2 me, n I won't b avlble, u'll knw y I wasn't hanging up! :(**

I had my shower, frustrated and went to have my breakfast. Connie had made fresh toasts for me. I took out the bottle of ketchup and because of the anger; I squeezed more than necessary in the plate.

"Kate, honey, you know your dad left you a lot of stuff." Connie told me.

"Who told you that?" I asked her.

"Rick came over to check on you last night when you were sleeping." She told me.

"Connie, he's not dead. So, you guys can't force me into believing that and as far as that properties of his is, considered, I just want him back not all that stuff." I replied. She sat down by me and held my left hand.

"Katie, I really want him to come back but god forbid, what if he doesn't? You have to take all his stuff, don't you?"Take all his stuff, don't you?"

"He isn't declared, dead yet, Connie. He is missing. He will come to new York to get me."

"I hope he does, I hope he turns up before you go and Rick told me you guys are…leaving tonight." She asked me.

"Please, don't tell Cora and Cole any of this. I haven't told them yet. I said I am leaving on Monday." I requested.

"But why are you keeping this from them?"

"Cole flipped really badly even when I lied to him. Cora will really blow out."

"But this can't go on forever."

"I know. It will end tonight."

A little later, I went over to Emily's with Cora. I was boiling in frustration and sitting on the couch as silent as it could be because a) I knew if I blew up, I would blurt that I was going to leave today, b) I would end up crying which I hated to. All of a sudden, Quil came in with a bouquet of sunset yellow roses. They counted almost a dozen.

"To dear: Munchkin, from Lover boy."Quil said and handed it over to me. I couldn't understand why I was blushing at the mention of my cheesy nickname, which was given by him.

"Shut up, dumbass." I replied and looked at the little card. There was no mention of Munchkin on it. "How do you know what he called me?" I questioned Quil.

"Look, Kate honey, I'm not new to this business." He told me. "All he talks or thinks is about you. All the time."

"That should pretty much suck, doesn't it?" I asked him masking my blush.

"More than you can imagine and you remember the pack link?" he finally answered. Oh right! How could I forget that? I read my card.

**So, so sorry my munchkin, my little sweetheart, my 12 hour old girlfriend. I know you must be mad at me, at how I behaved with you at the phone but trust me; I have some mental as well as real issues. As if you don't know but …oh, c'mon, forgive me already and call me. If you don't call me up, then I will get you haven't forgiven me. Now, shoot already and call me! **

Okay, however sweet and tempting it sounds, I am not calling him any freaking way. I got another bunch of blue roses this time.

**Call me already! Says a desperate and guilty 13 hour old boyfriend. Sorry!**

"What's it?" I called him and used the same tone he was using today morning.

"Sorry, munchkin. I won't ever do it again. And I get why you were so pissed off when I said the same words." He replied. "Now, I promise I'll never go away from you. Promise me the same?"

"I promise."

In the evening, Cora was ready but I wasn't anywhere yet. It felt weird and uncomfortable knowing that I'd be leaving in a few more hours. More than that, I was going to a cultural dance with the great Collin Littlesea. Everything was so…surreal. I had never thought in my wildest imaginations that I would ever be going to a dance with him.

* * *

**AN: Awwwwwww, isn't Cole really sweet? Let's see what turns out next! Whatever it is, there is gonna a big big drama! Keep reviewing please? I haven't had any feedbacks and it seems like everyone's giving up on me :( ;(**


	14. Cinderella

**AN: Whoa! 89 reviews! U guys rocked it! I mean u all made my day specially Sugarish freak! A shout out to her! Here u go! Another chapter! **

* * *

**CINDERELLA**

**(KATE'S POV)**

It was weird knowing that it was six hours till I left, three hours till I was still Cole's 24 hour girlfriend, two hours till the dance started and one and a half hour to get ready and right now, we I'm sitting in Cora's room helping her choose her shoes and the shade of makeup that might suit her. Actually that isn't much problem since almost everything suits her. Her skin isn't the Native American but a bit fairer just like Cole and this is a gene they got from their maternal grandmother who isn't a Native American. Even I'm not a full native since my mother wasn't so. So, anyway, it took her half an hour to set up on one thing, another half an hour to get ready and another 15 minutes to apply light makeup on my face because I wouldn't allow her much. I hadn't slipped into my dress yet. The thing was I didn't want to go now because I knew that as soon as I returned, I had to change and run to the airport before anyone knew I was gone.

"Go and change now! Brady will be here any minute." She told me. We were currently at my place because she wanted me to be a bit comfortable with 'makeup'.

"Can we drop the idea of going?" I said and she gave me a cold glare. "I mean me, just me. All of you could go. Cole could…you know, ask that old girlfriend of his before Andrea. What was her name?"

"If you don't move your ass NOW, I swear I'll kill you." She said in the most dangerous tone that she had ever used with me. I swear it sounded even more frightening than normal threats.

"Fine, fine!" I said and walked into the bathroom.

"Cora!" I heard Brady's voice.

"Cora Littlesea, you're not leaving me at any cost!" I shouted but I heard the door slamming when put on the dress. I couldn't really zip it up considering the whole thing with my arm. Anyway, not all girls with two arms can zip this kind of a dress. When my arm used to work, usually mom used to do it for me. I went out into the room holding the dress to me with my left arm to my bust. I felt she might be downstairs if I was lucky.

"Cora!" I shouted.

Silence.

"CORA LITTLESEA!" I shouted, more annoyed this time. Curse my luck that I was at my place! I could've called Connie or someone if we would've been at her place. I sat down on the stool in front of my mirror, looking into it when I heard some familiar footsteps.

"Um…needed some help?" It was Cole! Shit! Could anything be worse?

"Uh…no?" I replied, interrogatively.

"So, how're you gonna zip your dress?"

"Uh, that? No, I think I'm gonna let it stay open." I answered.

"Get up, I'll help you already." He said and I stood up with my back against him. He put his warm hand on my bare shoulder and my heart was almost pumping out of my chest. I felt a warm tinge touching my cheeks. Dammit! I was blushing.

"Um…that wasn't hard, you know." I replied. He chuckled and I smiled nervously. I slipped into my blue stilettos as he still held my hand, helping me to wear those. He even had to buckle those and I wondered how much this guy had made me blush in just three minutes?

"I thought you were going to wear sneakers." He told me as we got into his car. One thing I had learnt all along was that he was in love with his car. The keywords being 'in love' since love was much less than what he had for his car.

"I tried these, for a change." I answered. "I know weird on me, right?"

"No! That's not what I was gonna say! I…uh…you look really….uh, different. Pretty different…beautiful different."

"Okay, uh…thanks." I answered.

So, since the past hour, I'm doing a meet-and-greet holding up Cora's responsibilities as a dance committee member while she was enjoying the dance with Cole. It wasn't bad for me since I never wanted to dance and embarrass Cole. Or even myself for that case. I walked to look up at the decoration when Cole grabbed my left wrist and turned me to face him.

"You actually are doing what Cora should be doing, no?" he asked me.

"Um, no! Friends are supposed to help, right?" I countered.

"No, friends are supposed to help but not take the other one's responsibilities."

"Uh, I'm not doing that." I answered.

I am exactly doing that.

"Cora!" he called her and paused till she came. "Honey, you know, this girl here, is here to enjoy; not being your servant?"

"She's not my servant."

"I am not her servant." We both said together.

"You both get what I mean." He answered us.

"FINE!" Cora said and stomped off.

"Cole, I…don't wanna dance." I replied.

"And why, munchkin?" he asked me, coyly.

"Okay, 1) It's serious and 2) I don't want to embarrass you." I answered.

"You never can embarrass me." he said and pulled out my right hand and held it while he made me put my right hand on his shoulder. Just the moment that happened, they played a slow song. "And you were saying you could embarrass me."

"Cole?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks…for everything you've ever done for me."

"I was always selfish when I did anything for you. You smiled and I loved to see you smile."

"Well, I guess time up to play boyfriend-girlfriend." I said, looking at the clock. It was 9:30 and my 24 hours were up.

"No, it…it wasn't a game, ever, Kate." He said, with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Huh?" just as I said it, my phone buzzed. I checked who it was and it showed 'Uncle Ricky'. I knew it was time I left. "I gotta go, Ricky's waiting outside, I guess." I was going when he caught hold of me arm gently to stop me.

"No! That's…that's exactly what I wanna say…I never wanted it to be a game. It wasn't ever a game. I…It's not what you think it is. I don't want you to leave, Kate. It's because…these days have been the best time in my life and I need it to go on forever. I think I am in love, in real love. Truly, madly deeply with you…" he paused. Did he know I was leaving now? Wait!

He said he was in love…with me? God, is it still the game or am I dreaming?

"Even though I know you ain't going just yet but I know you think it's over but it's not. Why don't you get it, Kate? Why haven't you yet figured out who my imprint is?" he said.

"B-but?"

"Listen to me now. I have imprinted on this girl standing in front of Me." he said, holding my arms.

"I? Me? H-how? It's…it's…" I was in half words when he made me shut up. I felt a soft, warm pressure on my lips and those were his lips crushing against mine. I didn't get why my fingers didn't work as I wanted them to. My fingers traced up into his hair and they entangled themselves into his hair. He held my waist tight and lifted me a bit up to help me to stand better without making me collapse on my knees It felt great but soon I realized what this meant. Imprinting means he was going to stay with me always, which meant I was putting his life in danger. That was that! I was never going to let it happen. Even though I was weak mentally and tears ran down my cheeks, I knew what my final decision was. I wasn't ever letting him put himself in danger because of me. I wanted him alive whatever that took. I pushed him away, gently.

"N-no…I…STAY AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!" I shouted and turned to leave. He clutched my wrist and I could hear in my head what my heart wanted to say which was: _Please, be with me. I love you._

"Don't touch me!" I said.

"Kate…don't-don't leave me. I can explain! Trust me." he said. I could hear his voice breaking. I needed to run and if I stayed even a minute, I knew I would break down crying into his arms which was the last thing I wanted. I walked ahead, feeling something unclasp from my wrist. Maybe that was my bracelet. I ran away, crying and wiped my tears as soon as I was near the car. I climbed into the car and saw Ricky's lips move as if to say something but my head was too wrecked to get anything.

"Everything okay?" Ricky asked me.

"Yeah, yeah. Good. Getting rid of this wretched place. Had a fight with Cole." I said, faking a smile.

"Again?" he asked. I shrugged.

We both still had time to get to the airport and I decided not to change. I wanted to be in this dress to keep these memories with me. I walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water when my phone buzzed again. The caller ID was 'Cora'.

"Hey." I said, trying to sound fine.

"Where are you? Why did you just leave?" she asked me.

"Nothing. I…uh, I didn't feel okay, so Ricky came to pick me up." I replied.

"Oh." She said innocently. That 'oh' meant that Cole hadn't told her anything that happened. "You fine?"

"Um…perfect. What would be wrong with me?" I answered. "I'll talk to you in a minute." I said when I heard some weird noises from the living room where Ricky was but as soon as I reached the living room, it wasn't Ricky who was there, it was Balthazar, dressed just like a Dracula that I'd always been afraid of.

"Oh my god." I muttered to myself silently.

"My dear-dear Katelyn." He said when he looked at me. My eyes widened. I tried to run into the kitchen but with a hand movement a small stool came in between and I slipped hitting my head onto the side skirting. My arm hit the side table. The vase on it wobbled and hit me on my head. I had almost lost my senses but then, I realized that he pulled me up fiercely.

"How do you feel?"

I murmured in pain, "It hurts."

"Balthazar?" it seemed as if this was Petra's voice.

"It will! Till you die. You know it will make me feel so good to see you cry. You'll die just like cockroaches die when you spray insecticide on them." He said and punched me in my stomach. I fell onto the ground and he got a large sledgehammer kind of a tool and hit me till I was too weak to open my eyes.

"You might be thinking why I am not killing you normally like vampires do." He said as he circled around me. Petra was now here and laughing seeing me cry in pain.

"Uhhh…" was all my lips could slip. My body hurt more than ever and it killed me. I saw him slip his hand into his cloak and pulled out a gun. "You wanna know what happened to Ricky, right? It was me. That is why your dad wanted you to stay away from me. It's my gift I know and you know why I am going to kill you, it's just because of your mother and maybe even you. You're the only one who can stand up against me while the other Muses are in my control but I can clearly see through your brain which is hard to control. That day, those three used up all their gifts to call you. But at the end, you fought three against one and won even though they turned you weak. I hate it when someone is more powerful than me!"

With that, there was a gunshot noise and the bullet tore straight through my dress into my right lung. I smelt blood and heard him while I cringed in agony. That wasn't enough for him. He pulled out a dagger from his pocket and inserted it into my body just where the bullet was.

"That will be it. I'll show as if it was a theft." He said and left in his vampire speed. I cried in pain till I lost my senses….. **And saw some lights and followed them.**

**(COLE'S POV)  
**"Cole, what's wrong with Kate?" Cora asked me but I had yet not been past the pain I had been through just now. "I was talking to her but she hung up…she isn't talking properly."

"She's…she's gone." I could spit. I felt my eyes watered. Just that second, my heart hurt and there was an empty pain in my chest. I held my chest as I suffered heartache. I knew it had got something to do with my Kate. Maybe she was coming back and crying while…but it didn't happen that day. What was wrong?!

"Cole, you…okay?"Brady asked me. He made me sit on a chair.

"I need to go and get her. I think she's in some problem." I said and stood up holding my courage. She needed me. I got up with Brady's help and with whatever I had, then I left on foot.

We ran and ran till our destination was in reach but I smelt it: A leech and my imprint and blood? I thrust open the door and Brady turned into a wolf and I searched for her. I walked into the kitchen and saw my imprint lying there, her eyes shut, her dressed covered in blood and there was a dagger stuck in her body, exactly in her stomach. It stood perpendicular which showed how brutally it happened. Her blood was spread on the floor.

"Uh…" I heard her as soon as I knelt beside her. I couldn't hold my tears anymore and that was it. I held her up in my arms taking a good care that I didn't hurt the area that was affected. Her face had drops of blood and her left hand as covered in blood as if she had washed her hand with it. She must have tried to protect herself. Screw me! I shouldn't have left her alone. I should have gone after her.

"Kate, please….please say something." I touched her face. I felt her left hand move and held it up. She touched my cheek and stained it with her blood. Brady left for the woods breaking the doors. I picked my Katie up in my arms and ran to the hospital.

"Stay with me, please?" I asked her. She didn't reply this time. It made me nervous even though I knew her heart was working.

I laid her on the white stretcher and it was stained red now. Carlisle was already there and they took her into the OT. I kept holding her hand till they asked me to stay out.

"Carlisle, let me come, please?"I pleaded. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Cole, it'll be okay, I guess." He answered.

What did he mean by he guessed? My imprint was my life and as she says, life is precious to everyone. My fingers trembled as I ran my fingers against the door of the OT and collapsed on my knees. Each part of my body hurt as if I would die in a few minutes, and most of all my brain had given up. I didn't know what to do. I wanted her alive. If someone asked me to give her my heart, like in literal organ meaning, I would do that. That is how much I wanted that girl.

"Cole?" I heard a voice. It was Cora in the same dress that she was in, at the dance. I looked up at her, confused what to tell her. She sat down beside me as I managed not to break but it only led me into a dark state where I felt I was alone.

"Bro, I know what you feel." She said.

"You certainly don't, Cora." I answered coldly. That had led her to tears and I knew that was because of what I had said but I was in no mood to make her feel better or something. All I wanted was my imprint back with me, and it would've even been okay if she hates me. Her phone buzzed and she took it up.

"You…you found Bal-Balthazar?" she whispered.

"Huh?" I asked. She nodded. "Where is he?"

"Where are you guys?" she asked into the phone and stayed silent for a while "The woods." She answered me. I got up knowing what I was going to do now. I was going to shred him into pieces and burn each part away from each other. That was what I had in my head when I ran into the woods and phased. I was face-to-face with Balthazar and Petra who were being held hostage by the pack. That was when no one stopped me from killing both of them. I ripped them both apart into pieces and they cried in pain. He asked me to let him go and that was when I thought: "My girl must've asked him the same."

* * *

**AN: What's gonna happen next? Is he gonna lose her? **


	15. Roads Diverging

**_It's easy to say hi..._**

**_But impossible to say byee..._**

**_AN: I know, I know...once again late. But trust me, I've got a lot of chapters written. I am going to update again soon as long as you guys keep up with me! It's getting a bit hectic out here with me but I'm happy with the stories and thanx to everyone for their support and tips! Kepp going._**

* * *

**ROADS DIVERGING**

**(COLE'S POV)**

I stayed near the glass as I saw them shifting Kate into the ICU after five continuous surgeries. It was a really long while since my girl was away from my eyes. Her forehead was covered with bandages; she was attached to an IV, pins stuck in her body and three monitors on the sides. Her mouth was covered with an oxygen mask; the scratches on her face weren't covered. Carlisle just had said she was critical about an hour ago. He had said that the next 48 hours could make anything happen. Good or bad was what he was going to say next but I knew it already that he won't say it. I replayed every sweet memory in my head, even the times she and I had been mean to each other. When the nurse came out to give Cora, Kate's belongings, I found a small purse. She never carried any purse, so it caught my attention. There was a picture of me and her, really small and I didn't get when, holding hands and smiling at each other as if we would never leave each other for the world. That is exactly what I felt for her now. I turned it and there, in permanent marker, she had written**_: Cole, My first and last love …._**

It struck me and made my heartstrings twang. My hands trembled and the picture fell off my hand. I felt weaker not knowing what I wanted to do next. Brady came, so did mom and dad. Mom cried and so did Cora and all of a sudden, I felt I understood my imprint.

_"It feels that after all this; I don't have a right to cry._" She had said to me once. I felt exactly the same. I didn't have any right left to express what I felt. Nothing would change if I cried but it turned me numb. I couldn't feel my senses but see everything and hear everything. I was calm, calmer than ever when mom hugged me tight. I didn't say a word and let her cry. People came and went and I took no notice of them. I just stayed near the look-through-window watching my imprint fight for her life and I could do nothing. I felt helpless and nothing was there I could do to help her. It made my heartache grow even more. Hours passed as I watched the mountains up and down in the monitor. The liquid in the IV dripped drop by drop, making me restless.

"It's been a day, Cora. You go home." I heard Brady say. Wow, it's just been a day since I am here watching my imprinting struggling for her life and I, officially can do nothing.

"Yeah…go home." I added, not looking away from the glass. I approached Carlisle as I saw him coming out of the room. I had nothing to say except a word that meant my universe to me.

"Kate?" I asked him.

"There's been some damage to her brain and the bullet was on her lung. The dagger didn't do as much damage but it had caused some internal injuries. She's having problem in breathing. Honestly, her brain injury is really unpredictable and I cannot say what the consequences will be." He answered.

"She'll…she'll be okay." I replied to myself. I only wanted Kate to be better, nothing else. I wanted her shouting on me, cursing me, doing anything that she wanted to do with me, even beat me with a baseball bat. All I wanted to do was to hug her tight to my chest when she grows tired and never let her go. Time passed slower than ever and my eyes never left the monitor and her chest moved up and down while breathing. Then, the mountain on the monitor went slightly up and she flinched.

Oh my god! She needed me!

I burst in through the door but the doctor on duty tried to stop me.

"Let me see her! She needs me!" I shouted. The room was dim but I could see my imprint clearly now. Her left hand clenched into a fist and she pulled the white bed spread. "Kate, hey, ease up. I'm here." I said, even though this Ms. Doctor Blondie wasn't letting me near her. I said it from the door. It felt as if she was relaxing and I felt a small smile play on my lips. "That's like my Kate." I said.

"Shsh…" she said.

"Aria let him see her." I heard Carlisle say.

"But Dr. Cullen, it's against the rules. We can't let people in the ICU." She protested.

"I am telling you to do it. Don't worry, if anything happens, I have your back." he answered.

"But?" she asked.

"He's your senior." I told her as she let me go. Well, she was a tiny blonde so she's wasn't hard to get through but I was kind of scared to hurt Kate. What if anything happened to her because of me? I sat by her side, scared enough to touch her. She was really fragile right now.

"What happened to her a minute ago?" I asked the doctor.

"It's the blood pressure. She's not really stable yet and I don't think she's really gonna make it back….what is your relation with her?" she asked me. Imprinter, I wanted to say but thought of saying fiancé and again said nothing because we weren't engaged, then boyfriend, it felt weird to explain our relationship with that word.

"I love this girl more than anything present in this universe, even my life. Tell me, have you ever hated someone really bad?" I asked her. The words were just coming out as if I had no control over them.

"Hmm?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"You seem as if you really love her a lot. How long have you been with each other?" she asked.

"We've been together our whole life, hating each other for the first 13 years, she hated me for another month, and then we became friends. You know, her right arm is paralyzed and when I was around her, caring for her, she hated me because she thought I pitied her but all I did, was that I was caring for her." I answered. She looked as if she got me but why was I babbling this to her?

"What happened to her?" She answered

"Well, we were at a school dance. You know before I lost her sight, the last thing she asked me to do was to stay away from her and she told me that she hated me." I answered. "Her uncle tried to kill her."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's okay. I'm used to her telling me that she hates me but I am really stubborn. I don't know why I think that because she said once that she loved me, just one single time, I feel like she loves me even though she's told me that she hates me a thousand times, practically."

"She's lucky." She said. "What…what if you lost her?"

"I'll die the same second." I answered, cool mindedly.

**(KATE'S POV)**

Those lights led me into a hall of memories, where on every wall on my side were my most precious memories and I ran my fingers against the walls. It felt nice to be able to see my family together again. How lovely did they look! Another door led me into woods full with cherry blossom trees and they had pink flowers. It felt like I was walking since more than 10 hours but I wasn't really tired.

"Kitty?" I heard someone say. It was a honey sweet voice that had always seemed to comfort me. Yes, that's right! My mom!

"Mom?" I was in tears before I could understand and I ran in to hug her. It felt way too nice than ever. I remembered her scent that used to relax me when I would be back from a lost match.

"Hey, hey. Honey, you don't cry, it's not your thing." She said, holding me to herself.

"Even being without an arm wasn't my thing, mom."I told her. She laughed. We walked together as she asked me what about my life. Then came the big question.

"Honey, do you really love Cole?" she asked me.

"What?! I mean seriously mom? We met after what? Six years and a question you put up to me is what I feel about some guy?" I lied.

"You can't lie to me. I've been always with you, honey. I've seen you kissing him two times, mentally preparing speeches that you would want him to say to you and…a girl like you, Katelyn, would never kiss a boy just as a mistake two times." She never called me Katelyn until and unless she was annoyed with me.

"Ok, maybe." I still lied.

"Maybe?"

"Fine, yes!" I answered, frustrated. "Mom, c'mon! What has it got to do anything with me coming with you?"

"Well, sweetie, where we are going is a place where you'd not find him just now. It's a nice place, I swear but…you'll have to stay away from him for some time."

"So…you mean…I'll have to wait for him?" I asked innocently.

"Uh, yes." She replied. "Do you want to meet him the last time?"

"Um, yes. I do." I answered.

**(COLE'S POV)**

Dr. Aria finally kicked me out of the room saying she needed to check her again because she found that she was moving more than expected, trying to pull off the needles in her body. I knew she wanted to let go off this pain. She didn't want to suffer it anymore but I wanted her to come back to me. I didn't say anything because I knew it was for her. When you're in love, you know you would do anything for that person however reckless that maybe. Right now, leaving her alone seemed reckless to me, it totally did because whenever I left her alone, something bad was sure to happen.

Carlisle came and told me that her internal bleeding had slowed up and they could perform the surgery in no time to save her.

"Are you sure it will save her?" dad had asked Carlisle while I was staring through the look through glass.

"Well, it gives us a good percentage of her living." Carlisle had replied.

"What do you mean?" mom asked.

"Well, Mrs. Littlesea, Kate has got just 20% chances of living." Carlisle whispered to her, making sure that I couldn't listen but it was too late. "If we perform the surgery, maybe the percentage increases."

Mom went hysterical after hearing the percentage. She cried and shouted but I remained calm. There was nothing I could do about it. Nothing would change if I cried. So, I remained calm.

Mom fainted but I still remained calm. Dad cried; I still was calm. They all loved Kate.

This calmness turned me numb and I couldn't feel anything around me once again. It hurt…every square inch of my body hurt. I couldn't understand my own pain that was how much it hurt but I remained calm. I saw them shifting her into the OT and as soon as I lost her sight, I passed out on my knees near the door. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in every second we had ever spent together: those petty fights, the way she sulked, the way we irritated each other, the degrees of hatred we shared and when she was back, her first look. That day, she had been wearing a purple hoodie jacket with black skinny jeans that well defined her slender legs. I remembered how her bangs were over her eyes when I turned back to her and lent my hand. The way those large grey orbs looked into my eyes, confused, it followed by the first time I saved her, I remembered the terror on her face, the second time, she looked so cute in my hoodie which was slipping off her shoulder which she barely noticed, the way she hated to go shopping with Cora and how she took that I was a wolf and most of all, the kisses that we shared. The first one had actually blown my mind that second. I touched my own lips remembering how her lips had felt over mine. It hurt me more than everything I've gone through in my life put together.

I was sitting on the floor near the OT till I felt they were shifting her back. I felt like talking to her. I couldn't control myself and I needed her to say something like: "Cole, everything's gonna be fine." Or "Get up, jackass. Get me out of this sick place." I remembered that one text she had sent me once:

**Do ur imp work, I don't care Bt, when u will want 2 talk 2 me, n I won't b avlble, u'll knw y I wasn't hanging up! :(**

That was exactly what it was happening now.

Carlisle came and talked to my dad, I had been so lost gazing at her back after I stood up by the watch-through-window that I couldn't hear a word they were saying, truly. Dad came and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Cole?" he called me.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked.

"Do you want to go out for a walk?" he asked me.

"No, I'm fine here." I said. "Besides, whenever I leave her alone, something screws up."

"Look, I can understand what you're feeling."

I laughed lightly.

"No dad, you can't and it's okay. I don't blame you for it." I said. "And I should've been there with her when she left to protect her. I was stupid. I was careless and…it's okay, now. I'm reaping what I sowed."

I fell asleep in a few hours as soon as the lights in the hallway dimmed.

**"Cole?" I knew this voice. This voice belonged to my angel. I opened my eyes to see there was no one in the hallway but her, walking down to me in the same dress she'd been wearing at the dance looking like a real angel. She sat down next to me. There wasn't even a small scratch on her face. How was that possible?**

**"Kate, you here? How? I mean, you were just…oh my god, I'm so screwed up, I don't know what to say. But…." She put her index finger to my lips.**

**"Why are you doing this to yourself?" she asked me and removed her finger.**

**"Doing what?" I countered.**

**"You haven't eaten in over five-six days, you haven't slept, you haven't talked to anyone, you're just…a lifeless body since that day." She said, her voice actually seemed annoyed. "Look, I'm not gonna be there always by your side now to remind you to eat, sleep, talk, walk and whatever. Don't do this to yourself because of me. It hurts me."**

**"And what you're doing? Isn't that hurting me? Kate, even you can stop doing what you're doing to yourself." **

**"It's not a fight, Cole. I don't want to fight with you. I mean…oh, I give up. It's because I am in love with you."I stared at her face; my mouth hung open 5 inches. "And I need to go now. I can't be with you. We weren't meant to be together, I think. I mean every time we came together, we practically lost each other…and our roads are diverged. I guess someone else is made for you. Someone better than me, someone who's not a trouble magnet and someone…"**

**"Shut up, okay? You're the one made for me! That is why I imprinted on you! You're…you can't go like this! You can't leave me!" **

**My sight followed her but she was already gone.**

**(KATE'S POV)**

I was standing in the ICU hallway of a hospital and my sight locked on Cole. He had been sleeping near the door of the ICU where my body is. He looked drained, circles under his eyes, lost weight and weaker than ever. I want him to be okay when I leave. I had seen everything what he's been going through and it is killing me. It just is and I finally know that I'm dying. How cool is that. Note my sarcasm.

"Cole?"I called him and he woke up in an instant. I sat next to him.

"Kate, you here? How? I mean, you were just…oh my god, I'm so screwed up, I don't know what to say. But…." He was babbling so I put a finger on his lips.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked him.

"Doing what?" he countered.

"You haven't eaten in over five-six days, you haven't slept, you haven't talked to anyone, you're just…a lifeless body since that day." I said, annoyed. "Look, I'm not gonna be there always by your side now to remind you to eat, sleep, talk, walk and whatever. Don't do this to yourself because of me. It hurts me."

"And what you're doing? Isn't that hurting me?"

"It's not a fight, Cole. I don't want to fight with you. I mean…oh, I give up. It's because I am in love with you." He just kept quiet and stared at me. "And I need to go now. I can't be with you. We weren't meant to be together, I think. I mean every time we came together, we practically lost each other…and our roads are diverged. I guess someone else is made for you. Someone better than me, someone who's not a trouble magnet and someone…"

"Shut up, okay? You're the one made for me! That is why I imprinted on you! You're…you can't go like this! You can't leave me!"

I left, crying.

* * *

**AN: Oh my skittles! What just happened? Is Kate dead? Poor Cole, hope life goes in the right track for him once again soon... But...what about our dear dear Katie? **


	16. My Angel

**_Playlist- YOU AND I by One Direction_**

**AN: I know it's been so long I updated but we need to know what happens to our Dear Katie who's lying in the ICCU. Does she die? **

* * *

**MY ANGEL**

**(COLE'S POV)**

I woke up to find the same scene, me, alone in the hallway, lights dimmed and I was sleeping by the door. I stood up to take another look at her. It was some minutes after another surgery I guess.

OH MY GOD!

She was suffocating, coughing and tears flowed down her eyes. She was pulling off all the needles stuck in her body and managed it well half way. The monitor by her side that was showing her heartbeat graph was having mountains higher than usual. I ran inside to find that the side of the oxygen mask was stained. She was coughing blood. She was moving and hitting everything around her in pain. The pins stuck in her body were coming out and piercing her skin, turning red and more blood flowed out of her body. Carlisle was there now and looking at the monitor, his expression tightening.

"DO SOMETHING!" I shouted. The beeping on the monitor was going faster and I had an idea it wasn't a good sign. I was trying to hold her, making her movements less so that she doesn't hurt herself but all in vain. She spewed blood and her mouth was all covered in that. The beeping on the machine stopped all of a sudden. She stopped, hitting anything. She stopped moving and she seemed peaceful as if she had gotten rid of all the pains. My eyes widened and I looked at the monitor. The mountains had formed a straight line and beep was a long sound wave.

"Kate! Hey, angel, wake up! Open your eyes! C'mon!" I said.

No response.

"Kate, please?"

More of no response.

I was trying to make her heart pump when Carlisle came with the device they use for giving shocks to someone to revive their heart. I had to be really gentle considering that she was already really hurt. No way was that he was going to use it on my Kate!

"Cole, could you please…" Carlisle was saying but I cut him off.

"Wait, Carlisle. Lemme talk to her." I said. "Kate, you're not going away from me. I won't let you." I said, shaking her. "You know why? You're breaking the promises we had. Kate, you don't break promises, what happened? You want to meet your dad, don't you?"

My angel wasn't saying anything to me and that scared the shit out of me. I tried again to make her heart pump.

"Please do this for me…please. I need you, munchkin. KEEP YOUR HEART BEATING!" I shouted at the end and then, I broke. All my hopes broke into pieces and were crushed down on the floor.

**(KATE'S POV)**

**I was on a bridge, on one side, my mom was standing, the other side, Cole was. I didn't want to leave him anyway. The river underneath was about a 100 feet down or something and I was in the middle. I saw my mom's happy face and then Cole's adorable worried face.**

**"Cole, go away." I said but he didn't budge. Suddenly, mom out of the blue, had tears in her eyes and said: "Honey, you need to go back to Cole. He needs you more than I do. Look, you don't have much time, the bridge is breaking." **

**Which I had observed was breaking from the side where Cole was standing. I had to go back, no matter what. I ran towards the side but something happened that I slipped almost but before I could go down, he held my hand and was trying to pull me up. **

**"Kate! Hey, angel, wake up! Open your eyes! C'mon!" he said. "Kate, please?" **

I felt as if there were some very strong lights just above my eyes when I finally heard someone.

"Cole, could you please…."

"Wait, Carlisle. Lemme talk to her. Kate, you're not going away from me. I won't let you. You know why? You're breaking the promises we had. Kate, you don't break promises, what happened? You want to meet your dad, don't you?"

I wanted to reply, I really did but the pain that I had everywhere in my body was turning me numb.

"Please do this for me…please. I need you, munchkin. KEEP YOUR HEART BEATING" he shouted.

And I knew it was my Cole who had been provoking me to wake up. Those sentences had hit me. I remembered what he had once said**_: "I promise I won't go away from you, now promise me the same?"_** I had replied, **_"I promise."_**

I tried to open my eyes, move my hand or anything to respond but nothing happened. Then another set of memories flashed through my head:

**_"Shut up, okay? You're the one made for me! That is why I imprinted on you! You're…you can't go like this! You can't leave me!" _**

**_"I was always selfish when I did anything for you. You smiled and I loved to see you smile."_**

**_"No! That's…that's exactly what I wanna say…I never wanted it to be a game. It wasn't ever a game. I…It's not what you think it is. I don't want you to leave, Kate. It's because…these days have been the best time in my life and I need it to go on forever. I think I am in love, in real love. Truly, madly deeply with you…"_**

**_ "Even though I know you ain't going just yet but I know you think it's over but it's not. Why don't you get it, Kate? Why haven't you yet figured out who is my imprint?"_**

**_"Listen to me now. I have imprinted on this girl standing in front of me."_**

I tried my best now and through the sides, I felt there was light entering my eyes. I was just there!

"Katie?" I heard Cole's voice and finally, I could see his blurred image. It was getting hard to breathe and something had been entering my nostrils and mouth. It was gross and bitter like blood. : I remembered what Cora had once said to me:

**_ "Oh, I just thought…anyway, there's no definition to it, you know. It's like you've devoted yourself to thinking about someone every time. Like you can't go on without that person, like he's your breath, like when he goes away from you or you feel like it, you feel that you're losing a great part inside you. You would do anything for him, if you truly love him. You would do anything that would be for his happiness even if that includes going away from him." _**

"D-don't go…"I finally managed weakly. When he was going, I felt losing something inside me.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be here." He replied. "Thanks for going through all the suffering for me." I tried to nod, if that was possible. Relaxed, I closed my eyes again. It hurt a lot of course, but I was content, finally.

"Cole, please, let me check her for a while, now?" I now heard a female voice

I didn't remember how many times I woke up in between, there was no count. I even remembered them shifting me here and there, Cole up erect by my side, asking me to talk to him but I was too drained, tired and dizzy to do so. This time, when I woke up, I remembered the sunlight settling on my eyelids. I smelt the medicinal smells around me as soon as I tried to inhale to breathe better. I had opened my eyes and was looking around. The ceiling was light blue, almost white to be precise. A small table by my side, full of medicines, injections and stuff, an unused machine, an oxygen cylinder and more stuff. Near my right hand was Cole's head. That poor guy was sleeping in an awkward condition but still managed to be asleep sitting on a stool. There were really tired dark circles around his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in over a week, he seemed as if he had lost about 10 pounds, at least but something made me content. I had him and I was safe and not dying, I guess. Then, suddenly, my right hand moved in his hair. He frowned, his eyes still closed and slowly he opened his eyes, those mud brown orbs stared at me and then my hand. He looked confused, shocked, yet happy and stood up; actually sat up to be precise.

"You scared the shit outta Me." he said before anything. "I-I thought I just lost you."

"Not getting rid of me that ease." I answered weakly. His lips turned up to form a cute smirk.

"I don't even want to. I'd love it if you stay by me and irritate me every single second of my life because…." He sighed. "….I love you too much to let you go." He replied. I beamed back at him. My heart was totally ready to pounce out of its place. "I'm…I'm sorry…I…"

"About what?" I said and then coughed.

"Hey, ease up." He said, removing my hair from my eyes. "I think you just moved your right hand, didn't you?" I formed a confused look. He called in a female doctor whom he called Aria. "Aria, I think she just moved her right hand. Can you check it for me?"

"Cole, you were supposed to tell me as soon as she woke up." She replied back. He had a guilty look on his face. "Now, mind leaving?" she ordered him. She smiled at me. "I'm Aria Portman and I've been your doctor for the time." A nurse came, in her tow. "That's Lisa, your nurse." I smiled at both of them. She went through different files, and kept checking me and my IV.

"Any problem in breathing?" she asked me.

"Yeah, a bit." I replied keeping to words since it was getting difficult to breathe and I was feeling drained.

"Cole really cares for you, a lot." She said, making the bed incline a few degrees more up so that I could be comfortable. "Where does it hurt more?" She was touching the injuries on my chest. I bit my lips to suppress my pain. "Hey, easy, Katelyn. Okay, so, your hand is working now, right? I think we'll start the physiotherapy sessions as soon as you're strong enough to go through." She checked the IV monitor and they adjusted the oxygen tubes in my nostrils. They were tickling a lot and I even sneezed twice and it hurt me more. A few minutes after my check-up, they called Cole back inside. The windows had been shut down because it was blowing outside and a bit chilly for me. The room was dark now. Cole took a seat by me and I was expecting him to say something because even my head hurt. There were stitches as I was told.

"Katie?" he broke the silence after some time.

"Hmm?" I tried to say.

"You know, I…I was scared. I didn't want to lose you and…" he paused and removed my hair from my forehead to tuck them behind my ear. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Kate. I really am. I didn't have a right to come into your life like this and wreck it the way I did, I had no right to force my feelings on you."

"Cole, don't say that." I answered. This was the longest sentence I had said in a while. Okay, that tired me.

"You don't deserve this; you don't deserve to be in this pain. It all happened because of me. Only if I'd been there to save you, only if I'd not let you alone, it wouldn't have been this." he said, his voice quivered.

"No, it's okay." I tried to reply.

"You know what? You're my angel and I promise that I'll be always by your side, no matter what, however hard you try to push me, I'll stick by you, 'cause every time I let you go alone, something always gets jinxed. Next time, you'll have me forever by you to shout upon, to bicker with, to say that you wanna kill me, to make you feel safe, I swear." He promised. I beamed at him. My eyes were leaking and he wiped them. In an hour or so, Cora and Connie came to see me. They were crying and it was kind of hitting me bad so Cole controlled them by cracking something or the other or making some snide comments about how I won't be able to shout upon him till some time but I laughed it off. I fell asleep in an hour or so.

To be true, you never saw something as cute as Cole. He would be sitting by me in an uncomfortable situation whenever I opened my eyes. He would be there to blow on my swelled hand that was caused by the needles from the IV. He would be there to help Lisa, my nurse to make me feed that gooey food and bitter medicines. He would be there to make me close my eyes whenever I was injected and kiss my nose to tell me it was done. It was a couple of weeks now and I was recovering. That day, I didn't see Cole when I opened my eyes in the evening. Anyway, it was about 5 in the evening and Cora had been there in my room, texting; when Lisa came in.

"Cora!" I called her.

"Yeah, yeah?" she almost fell off the stool.

"Where's Cole?" I asked her.

"God, you scared me. Freak." She muttered. I chuckled. My sight travelled around and stopped at the digital clock that Cora had brought for me, it sat upon the teddy that Cole had given me. The time showed 5:00 p.m. and the date showed 13th December. Jeez, I had been down for longer than expected actually because there was a minor surgery last night, so they injected me. Anyway, is something special about this date?

Oh shit! It is! It's Cole's birthday today!

"Where's Cole?" I asked her again. "It's his birthday today and…"

"Jeez, have you forgotten our plan?" she asked me. Oh, right! I so really forgot because of the injection. The plan was that Cole was to be kept busy till 6 p.m. somehow and made to be thought that all had forgotten his birthday because of me. Jake had made Cole and Danny search for the Muses to keep them busy and Danny too had no idea of this. We would fake call him and say that the Muses are here in the hospital and he would enter and we'll give him a surprise.

"I remember that, of course." I answered and rolled my eyes. "Who all are here?"

"Seth, Brady and Mum and dad's gone to get a cake for him." Cora replied.

"Then start both of them, now." I commanded. "Cora, you have the watch?" I asked her about my gift.

"Yep, I do, of course. I don't wanna die, do I?"

They started some light decorations while I was the only one not allowed to move or talk and just gape around.

"Dude, this sucks." I said after a lot of time of staying silent.

"Here's the cake!" Kevin came in. Carlisle had given all of them some special permission to celebrate Cole's birthday only if we don't make a mess because otherwise I would catch some infection. Cora now decided to call Cole finally and it was on speaker.

"Hello?" it was Cole's voice. Connie was giggling while Kevin was trying his best to keep her quiet.

"Yeah, Cole? Where are you?" Cora answered, faking an alarmed voice.

"What happened? Why're you sounding like that Cora?"

"It's….it's the Muses. They're somewhere here in the hospital." She replied. She's an awesome actor to be precise.

"They haven't got to Kate, have they?" his voiced seemed even more alarmed now.

"No, not yet. But we need you back here, now. Seth and Brady are shifting her and you need to be here. "

"I'll be there and do whatever to keep Kate safe till I'm there." He hung up.

"Mission 1-A accomplished." Cora announced and she high-fived with me. We shut all the lights and they all got down while I was supposed to be on the bed. In a few minutes, we heard Cole shouting out for Brady and Seth in the hallway. He was shushed by a few nurses and when he came in and turned the lights on, he was shocked more than surprised and shaking.

"Cole?" Seth asked him.

"**Why did you guys do this**?" he kept his voice low but that proved perfect anger.

"Happy birthday, Cole." I smiled.

"BUT seriously? You guys know how much you scared me?" he shouted.

"Oh get over it! It's your birthday." Cora said. I gave him a look that said- please?

"Okay, thanks." He said and took a seat on the stool by my side. There was the birthday melody and he cut the cake. Connie and Kevin had got him a laptop and Cora got him fourteen servicing passes for his car (which he was overwhelmed to see that because he loved his car so much and was happy to see that his sister was caring for his car), Brady and Seth installed a new music system in his car. I was there, lying on my bed, watching everyone smile and laugh and crack jokes and just being happy. It kind of made me content.

A few minutes later, Connie, Kevin, Seth and Brady were out of my room but Cora and Cole remained.

"So, how was the birthday?" I asked him.

"Who planned it? Who really decided to freak me out like that?" he questioned me.

"One and only." Cora pointed towards me and said.

"Cora, how 'bout you leave us alone for a while?" he asked her, annoyed after realizing she was still there.

"What do you guys have so personal to talk about?" she asked him.

"Shut up and leave." He answered. She left the room, stomping her feet as I laughed and then coughed. God, I was drained out! "Where was I?"

"You mad at me?" I asked.

"Why would I be?" he replied. "It was kinda cute, I'd admit." I smiled. I tightened my finger around his warm hand and he played with my fingers. I loved it when he played with my fingers.

"So, you liked it?" I asked him. "Um…by the way, I forgot to get you a gift. Sorry."

"You know, you already gave me one." He beamed at me. "You came back to me. You are with me now. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Katie."

"Stop being so sweet. I got you one." I replied, blushing. "It's there under the table."

He picked up the box and opened the gift paper.

"Hey, I…it's awesome. When did you get it? You were here since last couple of weeks? And I don't think Cora has this kind of a choice." He replied.

"I got it that day when I went shopping with Cora." I answered. "And, well, we're virtual opposites so I had to think of something which is exactly my opposite, not that I don't like the watch, I loved it but…"

I started coughing, hard….and harder.

"Kate? Ease up." He said, trying to rub my hands. "Take a deep breath."

He called Aria and Lisa who set the breathing machine to me while he went out. It had just been off a few hours ago and I felt like incomplete without it. I had named it O2 since it provided me oxygen and was very loyal to me. Aria gave me another injection to get me off but it wasn't possible at the time. I looked at her, with a pleading look on my face so as to ask her to make Cole come inside. She nodded and I saw her going out and talking to him. My vision had started blurring. My chest was paining but the pain soothed when he came in and held my hand.

"Okay, so now, I want you to give me a smile finally." He replied. "I'm still the birthday boy, ain't I?"

I smiled. He kissed my forehead. I wanted him to sing for a while. I made some letters in his palm with my finger.

S-I-N-G

He sang 'You and I' for a while till I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: How was it?**

**Do ya like it?**

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**


	17. New Home Sweet home!

NEW HOME SWEET HOME

**(KATE'S POV)**

It's been four months and I am finally moving out of the hospital. I'm totally fine (according to me) and I can breathe myself properly without the aid of O2 **(AN:I hope you guys remember him but for those who don't, he or it helped Kate to breathe properly and she pretty much liked it).** For a souvenir, I kept the oxygen mask with me to remember O2. Connie and Kevin decided to keep me with them and take care of me since now after all stupid official work; they got me in their foster care till the next 5 months when I turn 18. I'm going to live in Cole's old room and Cole, Seth, Cora and Brady actually changed the room according to what I've heard. I don't really know yet what the room is going to be like now. Seth even told me that they had painted the room again. And Cora says it looks beautiful now.

Right now, I was sitting on the back seat of Kevin's car while Kevin is on the driver's seat, Connie on the side and Cole by my side. It was a fairly warm day so it isn't much problem but I was still in Cole's arms because it always seemed to comfort me.

"Finally!" Kevin announced.

"Home sweet home!" Connie filled in.

"Welcome to your new home." Cole nudged me. I got out of the car and Kevin got my bag that was used when I was at the hospital. Connie rung the bell and Cora opened the door, smiling like a 5 year old girl who is excited to see her big brother getting her a new Barbie doll. Actually, the case is going to be the same here since now that Cora and I live next 'room' to each other, she's going to do that. But still, she might have never really thought it that way. She was happy because I was back and was going to live with her. Cora and I shared a relationship beyond understanding; it was more than friends, more that BFFs, and even more than sisters. Cole made me sit on the couch where I really didn't need his help to sit. I was pretty okay and I didn't need any help.

"I'll get you something to eat. You might be really mad eating all that goo at the hospital." Cora said. Her voice was suppressed as if…oh my god, Cora was going to cry and then she ran into the kitchen. I went after her without saying anything and then I saw her, crying by the sink.

"Cora?" I called her affectionately.

"Hmm?" she asked me, wiping her tears so that I don't notice.

"Aw, c'mon. You can't hide it from me." I said and hugged her.

"Thank god, you're okay. I….I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm crying. Now…tell what do you want?"

"Anything better than the hospital goo." I said. She laughed.

"Now, you better go back or Cole is gonna kill me to tire you." She replied.

"You fear him? Oh, please!" I said.

"Go back!" she ordered at once.

"Okay, okay." I replied. I felt a bit better to see her back to her normal self. After some snacks, we all decided to watch TV and there was a major voting poll on this. I was out of it anyway. I was happy to see them all fighting together over the remote. Then, we had out lunch and it was some light sandwiches. Cole took me to my new room and opened the door for me.

"You know, I'm much better now and I don't need that much help." I said.

"And you know I am never going to leave you and you have me by your side to pick a fight with." He replied. I went inside the room, the walls painted peach brown and small lamps hanging down the ceiling.

"Whoa!" I gasped. "Pretty."

"Okay, so what you need." He said while I went to sit on the bed. He went towards the wardrobe and said: "Your clothes and stuff that Cora said you might need. That's the bathroom as you already know."

"And where will Cole be when I need him?" I asked him when he turned towards the door.

"A call far, Angel." He replied.

"Don't go now." I said.

"Let's watch TV. Everyone's still fighting over the remote. I really don't get what fun they get to watch the living room TV when everyone's got one in their own rooms." He replied after falling onto the bed.

"Sometimes, it is healthy to fight, you know." I replied. "I…I really miss the time our family used to fight like that."

"So, are we starting the search again?" Cole asked me, getting up.

"Cole…he's dead now. It's been four months. He won't come back." I replied. I knew it was the truth I had to face someday so, let it be today.

"Uh…I...I kinda found something that day when we were getting your stuff out here." He said and slid his hand in his pocket to take out a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Read it. It's for you." He answered.

_Dear Kate,_

_I don't even know that I have the right to call you that anymore. I know you hate me now after whatever I've done and whatever I've made you feel all along. I was never with you when you needed me to pick you up when you fell down like other dads do. I made you feel handicapped when you were to make felt that you were differently-abled. I had to be there to make you speak when you were silent and I was the reason you turned from a cheerful Katelyn to someone even you didn't ever knew. The truth was that, honey, I couldn't face you. You remind me of your mom and I miss her. It hurts me but…I couldn't talk to you because I was the reason we ended up like that. I loved you and I made you end up in this hell._

_But I know I'm leaving now. It's now will. I want to be with you and apologize to you for whatever I've done but it's just not possible. I know it's crazy and you won't trust me at all. But the person you think is Uncle Ricky isn't him, it's Balthazar and I want you to run away. By the time you get this letter, I'll be gone. And I know that there is someone who'll keep you safe. Cole will. And I want you to run away from Balthazar with him as far and soon as you can. _

_I love you a lot, Katie. _

_Love,_

_Dad…_

By the time I reached the final words, I had begun crying. Cole pulled me into his chest. I could hear his strange heartbeat and it kind of comforted me.

"Anyway, what are we doing tomorrow?" he asked me. I looked at him, pulling away, confused.

"Nothing?" I gave him a questioning look and tilted my head.

"Cool. We're on then." He answered.

"On where?" I asked.

"Well, keep thinking." He left the room, smirking and Cora entered.

"Oh my god!" she replied. "You know why he asked you if you're free?" she squealed.

"Kill me." I replied.

"When he knows you're gonna live here and you're basically free since you're not going to school these days?!" she asked.

"Do you and your brother have a problem talking in normal language that I can understand instead of riddles?" I said.

"He's taking you to a date!" she shouted.

"What?!" I answered.

"Oh my god!" we both squealed together.

"Even though you're going out with my brother, I am so ecstatic for you!" she replied, giving a strain on 'brother'.

"What do you mean? Your brother is **cuter** than those guys you consider '**cute'**!" I countered.

"Ew." She muttered. "Whatever. Okay, so what are you wearing?"

"Uh…I don't know?" I replied interrogatively.

"Let me find out where he's taking you to." She said. "So, as far as I remember, when he and that bitch Andrea went out for the first time, they went to the Autumn Fest."

"Can you please not talk about her?" I answered. "And it's not autumn. It's almost spring."

"Okay, okay. No need to get touchy, honey. When he and Mara…"

"Who's Mara?" I questioned.

"His first girlfriend. That girl was a real nerd trust me and she broke up with him because 'she needed to concentrate on her studies'. What a geek." She answered.

"So…just out of curiosity, how many times did he and Mara make out?" I asked. Screw this emotion named jealousy.

"That girl had braces and Cole never went far from her cheek. Serious. It didn't last that long, you know. Cole is a pretty careless, happy-go-lucky kinda guy and Andrea and he broke up …"

"Because Andrea cheated on him."

"She cheated had two reasons. 1) Cole wanted to take it slow with her but Andrea didn't. 2) Cole was considered a pretty hot guy in our grade when he was a senior and girls had a line after him but he rarely was interested in anyone. Andrea didn't want to lose him and lose her status." Cora said.

Screw that bitch!

"Cole was a flirt at times, but it was healthy flirting, trust me. He never went out of limits." Cora added. So, do tell me why would girls be in a line after him? I know the answer. He's pretty hot.

"Can…we change the topic?" I asked her, finally. Cole now wasn't the kind of a guy whom I had hated. His being careless, and whatever he was that time, rude and mean actually annoyed me but he wasn't that now.

"Okay, so what are you wearing?" she asked me.

"Cora, we don't really know if 1) Cole and I are really going out and 2) if he's taking me somewhere, then where. So, let it be." I said finally.

Cora and I talked for what seemed like eternity. She told me everything from where I was gone. She told me about Cole and Brady's phasing and how Brady imprinted on her. She was dating some guy named Stuart and Brady flipped like crazy and punched him in his face and that was when Cora realized he loved her and all but she was too young to date but a few months later, when she turned 12, Brady and she sneaked out for the first time.

"Do tell me how many times Cole has made out with you in the hospital?" she asked me. "I mean he was with you there every second, so tell me. Don't worry I'll stay shut. I mean you're my best friend, he's my brother, so I'm just curious for my bestie." She did that small zip and lock gig.

"And you tell me that how many seconds we were left alone? Doctors and nurses were always there, you guys were there, so here. I am on a zero."

"You're kidding me, right? Cole kissed you on your cheeks many times in front of me and on your nose many-a-times."

"Whatever." I answered. "But no, I don't know. We haven't made out, yet."

I wasn't really tired but Connie came and shoved Cora out of the room and me, into the bed. She was pretty reluctant to go but Connie took the Brady card to get her out of my room.

"So, I heard Cole's taking you somewhere." She asked me, giving the covers on me.

"Wow, does everybody know about that?" I questioned.

"No, not exactly. Cole was pacing about the house asking me where to take you if he was 'supposedly' to take you on a date." She said.

"And what did you say?" I asked her, laughing.

"Named a few places. He's busy thinking the exact." She replied giving me the soup she had got for me.

"Connie?" I called her.

"Yeah, kiddo?" she replied.

"Thank you for….everything." I said. "You and Kevin, you guys did everything you had in your power, for me. You even did all the police work for me, Connie, you stayed by me like a mother when I needed…thanks. I don't know how I will ever be able to make it back to you."

"Honey, you're just like Cora is for me. If your mom, Annette would've been at my place and Cora at yours, do you think she wouldn't have done the same? I know I can't take Annette's place in your life but I can make you feel that you're not alone…Now, you better finish this by the time, I'm back or you're not getting your dessert for tonight." She said and left the room after kissing my forehead.

Cole and I watched TV while eating the pudding Connie had made for me. She knew what my favorite is, so it was the same mix pudding that mom used to make for me. After that, he switched off the TV, gave me my meds and left after switching off the lights. That night I kept thinking that how Cole and I never made out after that night. I mean not that I'm really crazy for it, okay, maybe even a bit, but…god, it's confusing. After some time of staring the ceiling and looking out of the window, I finally managed to fall asleep.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" I realized I was shouting on the top of my voice. There were beads of perspiration on my forehead. I managed to sit up in my bed and I was hyperventilating. The door flung open and there was everyone on the door and Cole was the first one who was totally inside the room. And all of a sudden, I forgot the nightmare and why I had been screaming.

"What happened?" Connie asked me. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked around. I felt a bit weak and scared, I don't know why.

"Katie? Are you okay?" Cole asked me sitting by me.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. He removed my hair from my forehead and tucked them behind my ear. He held me to his chest and somehow hearing his heartbeat made me feel safer.

"What happened? Why did you scream like that?" he asked me.

"It…it was a nightmare, I think." I said. He picked up the glass of water on my bedside and made me drink that.

"Better?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Do you need anything, honey?" Connie asked me. I shook my head.

"You guys go. I'm here." Cole said to the others. That was somewhat like I wanted.

He lied down by my side and I rested my head on his chest. I felt a lot better to have him by me. I was staring at the windows of my old house. I remembered the window of my room, my realization window where I realized everything I needed in my life. It kind of freaked me out to remember that night so I closed my eyes and fell asleep in a few more minutes.

I woke up after I heard someone pulling away the curtains. The sunlight came to hit me straight on my eyes.

"Good morning, Katie." Connie's sweet voice came when I sat up and broke my knacks.

"Good morning." I replied.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked me.

"Whatever you'll make for Cole, Cora and Kevin." I answered and got out of my bed to brush my teeth.

"Cora's gone to school, Cole's gone down to the college, Kevin's in his office and it's just you and Me." she said.

"It's…that late?" I asked her after a wide yawn.

"No, not really late." She replied.

"Are you gonna go down to your office?" I asked her after grabbing my brush.

"No, sweetheart. It's my business and I can control from home." She said. She is an interior decorator and her office is at a 5 minutes drive from here.

"Aa…you…shoo…iths'…no…pobem?" I asked, brushing. Hence meaning: Are you sure it's no problem?

"Of course not, Kate. Now have a shower and come down." She answered. It was about 11 o'clock in the morning at the current moment. After a nice shower, I pulled on a pink and blue long top with my black tights and pulled my hair into a ponytail. One thing that I was really happy about was my right arm which totally worked now. Aria told me that it might have healed because of my brain injury and while Balthazar hit me, something might have happened and un-blocked my nerve that controlled my arm. I went down smelling the sweet fragrance of my breakfast.

"Smells yummy." I said after I sneaked to her back and almost startled her.

"You startled me." she said.

"I know." I replied, grabbing my plate and fork. She was actually flipping pancakes when I had entered. She put one on my plate and I sat there, on the counter and ate. When I was small, Connie and mom made me sit on the counter when they were cooking while I ate. I was the youngest one of the four, Luke, Cole, Cora and me. They all had a problem of thinking that whatever was on my plate was supposed to be the best (and to some extent it was true because I was the smallest). So, they would take it from me and send me to our moms to get myself a new one. I was an idiot then, when I thought this was a way that all got the best, so mom and Connie would make me sit on the kitchen counter and eat and not let me budge till I was finished.

"Connie…I was thinking, that, you know, um…. I'm 17 and you know, this is my final year and I've filled in some college applications with Cora's help …"

"Oh, sweetie. I totally forgot about that. Cora thinks that we should register you for online schooling. So, what do you think you're doing?"

"Like how?"

"Cora's choosing diets and stuff. What do you think?" she asked me.

"Well, I kinda thought of a few things, hit them together and thought about maybe software engineering . I've been really interested in that besides tennis. When I used to be alone at home, I used to study about software designing over the net."

"That sounds great. Where will you apply?" she questioned.

"I'll look to it." I answered.

Cora entered when I was busy searching through the net about different fields in psychology and different universities. So far, I only fell to like the college that Cora is trying for. It is in Seattle and I think it's a good option for me too.

"'Sup?" she asked me.

"Ceiling." I pointed to the ceiling.

"What are you checking, anyway?" she questioned me.

"Nothing." I replied. "I was just checking these universities and stuff and registering myself for an online education program. I mean we've blindly filled out applications so, I gotta know what I want."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that. I'm so sorry. So, anyway, where have you ended?"

"I guess up in Seattle with you, honey."


	18. 10 rules of first date

**_Playlist- Night Changes by One Direction_**

**10 RULES OF FIRST DATE **

** (KATE'S POV)**

Just then, my phone buzzed and there was a message from Cole. He either must've been ditching his class or texting me from between.

**Be ready at 7 o'clock. **

I texted back:

**_4 what?_**

A text came back just after a few seconds:

**Let's go out somewhere.**

I replied really fast:

**_Where?_**

The reply came:

**Do u hv 2 know everything? : ( **

I answered:

**_Of course I hv a ryt 2 know. What if u kidnap me? :0_**

He shot back:

**Better luck next time. I gotta get going.**

I replied again:

**_Aw! Dat's unfair!_**

He answered even sooner:

**Ok, ok….I'll tell u…It's a surprise 4 u.**

I countered again:

**_But I don't like surprises._**

He texted:

**Don't lie. Every girl likes surprises n even u do.**

I answered:

**_U r really impossible._**

He answered:

**Yeah? Sm tyms, I lyk it when I'm impossible.**

I texted back:

**_Fine! Bye! I won't ask now!_**

He answered:

**Ha ha ha ha ha! Finally! I win! Bye! **

I smiled to myself and then replied:

**_Bye…_**

Then, it came back again:

**Aw, don't say bye.**

"Who are you texting?" Cora asked me. She was eating an apple and was on the dining table while I was sitting on the couch. I got so startled that I dropped my cell.

"No…no one. I was going through some stuff." I answered.

"You suck at lying. Anyone ever told you that?" she asked.

"You know what, Cora?" I stood up and went to her. I put my arms around her. "Your brother said the same thing to me and GUESS WHAT?"

"What?" she asked.

"He and I are going out!" I squealed.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy. See, I told you." She answered.

"I know. But he won't tell me where." I told her.

"We gotta do a lot of things on you." She said and towed me upstairs to her room.

"What are the 'a lot' of things?" I asked her when I saw her taking out her straightners. Oh my god! That was scary. She took out some kits and a lot of nail paints and nail art stuff.

"So, what are you wearing?" she inquired.

"I don't know. I haven't even thought of it yet." I replied.

"Okay, let's look through your clothes." She told me and towed me to my room. She went through a lot of clothes and finally settled on something. Turned out that those kits were facial kits and that kind of stuff. Now that scared me.

I swear this girl needs to do a cosmetology course because she thinks I'm a lifeless doll and she can do whatever she wants on my face. I swear she actually scrubbed my nose off. Finally, after a while I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Oh, you lie down properly." She said when I got a bit disturbed.

"Cora, if you don't stop, I will call 911 and file a report against you." I countered.

"Oh, you scared the shit outta Me." she replied, sarcastically.

"Uh…Kate?" this must've been Seth who had opened the door.

"God, Seth, knock!" I shouted.

"Oh, you're not naked, now shut up!" Cora scolded me.

"CORA!" I screeched when she pulled my hair.

"Okay, I'll let you go in a few minutes. Just stay at one place and for god's sake, don't move!" she ordered. I could hear Seth laughing in between and finally she let me go and wash my face and I came back.

"Kate, you should see your face!" Seth began laughing like an idiot.

"Oh, shut up." I shouted.

"It matches the color of your hair, serious." He replied, sniggering.

"God, do I hate you at times." I said. My hair is burgundy and usually people ask me how long have I dyed my hair but they're like that since I was four. My hair was brownish with little streaks of burgundy in between but then they turned totally burgundy and Cole started calling me redhead. They were natural; I mean are natural of course. She cooled my face with an ice pack.

"That happens to sensitive skin." Cora told me.

"Oh, shut up!" I screamed. My skin was burning but she was blowing on the ice pack too, so it was pretty much better.

After a while, she decided to paint my nails and do some fine nail art. My nails had grown longer the time I was in hospital and Cora would do me a manicure to soothe me down when I got irritated of the meds. They were really yucky. Even though I'm still having a lot of meds but this is much better than earlier. No one ever let me get out of the bed or let me go to the bathroom myself. So, she did some pretty good colorful nail art on a baby pink background.

"So, what do you think?" she asked me.

"Pretty." I told her.

So, finally, after a long wait, it finally struck 6 and Cora and Connie went hysterical. Cora went on explaining me the rules of dating.

1) Don't open up to the guy on your first date. (Seriously? Cole and I were together since last five months! Actually, our entire lives except a few years. He and I were already opened up)

2) Talk to the point. Don't jealous him about other guys you've dated. (I've never dated anyone. God, aren't both of these women crazy?)

3) But hint him that you're the girl he'll regret to lose. (Oh, I know that already! He went mad when I was about dying.)

4) Make him wait for your first kiss. (We've kissed already.)

5) At the end of the date, when he leaves you back home, tell him that you had a fun time. Tell him that you'll never forget this day and kiss him in front of your door after you ring the bell.

On rule #5, I had one question though.

"Okay, if a girl rings the bell and her dad happens to be at home and open the door, then what?" I asked.

"Well, in my case, dad wasn't home." Cora answered.

"And in my case, my dad wasn't in town." Connie told us.

_"And in my case, my dad isn't on the planet."_ I thought to myself.

6) If the guy tells you he enjoyed with you, means that he's going to kiss you.

7) Don't play footsy on your first date. It makes him think that you're desperate. (How stupid is that rule? What is footsy anyway?)

"What's footsy?" I asked Cora. She began laughing.

"God, you're so sweet. You seem a Martian." She said. "It's the under-the-table-playing-with-boyfriend's-foot-or-leg game."

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrow, confused.

"I'll give you a demo." She said when we saw Brady entering into the house. "Now, sit with me on the dining table and drop the spoon when I tell you to. Then, get down and pick it up." She whispered to me. "Hi baby!" she called out to Brady. They both kissed each other and Cora towed him to the dining table. They were talking about something, no idea what. As told, I did the same and dropped the spoon. I got down to pick it up and saw Cora's feet. She was kind of…playing with his leg with her foot.

So, this was footsy.

8) Eat only what the guy offers you and eat in a fine way according to the guy. (Seriously?)

9) But do not act like an idiot. (Whatever.)

10) Do not look at any other guy lustfully. (Which I would never do in my life).

"You know, why I made you wear a dress?" Cora asked me while brushing my hair. I was slurping on my milkshake that Connie had just made for me.

"Uh…'cause it looks pretty?" I answered, interrogatively.

"That and…it's got to do something with Cole. Guess." She said.

"I have no idea." I told her.

"Ever thought that why does he stare at you like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, when you wear a dress or a skirt?"

"Again, I have no idea."

"He stares at your legs." She replied. I choked at her answer and began coughing.

"No!" I said, embarrassed.

"Someone's blushing." She nudged me. "Trust me when Brady told me that I was laughing my ass off."

"BRADY KNOWS?!"

"Calm down. Actually, Cole was thinking about you so…"

"THE WHOLE PACK KNOWS?!"

"No…not exactly." She replied. "But no one else knows. Don't worry."

Besides that being cute, it was a bit…well, embarrassing.

So, I dressed up in white dress with a black long shrug. I wore my square shaped earrings with a star pendant and Cora went on brushing my hair. She finally put on a hair bow clip and pulled out my bangs on my forehead. I put on a black belt and at last, we heard the door opening.

"Cole's here." Cora announced.

"WHAT? OH MY GOD! I'M NOT EVEN READY!" I shrieked.

"Oh god, honey. You're ready." Connie said. "Breathe in, and breathe out." I did the same. "Okay, now, go. You're…"

"You're sure I am looking okay?" I asked both of them.

"Cole's gonna lose his mind." Cora said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're looking really beautiful. Now, go." Connie told me and I slipped into my laced boots. I walked downstairs to see Cole standing just down the stairs.

"Hey." He said looking at me, head to toe.

"Hi." I replied, smiling.

"So…where are you taking her, honey?" Connie asked him.

"Mom!" he wailed.

"Ok, just a minute." She stopped us. She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. "Okay, now stand together both of you."

"Mom!" Cole complained once again. God, I had gone red, blushing, I swear.

"Honey, please, once?" she requested. He rolled his eyes and stood close by me. "Now, put your arm around her." He did the same and there was a shock wave down my spine. "SMILE!" There was a flash and she clicked our picture. I looked at him. Boy! Was he sexy! I mean…I can't even explain what he does to me when he's around. I shook my forehead, absentmindedly.

"Mom, how 'bout we get going?" Cole asked finally, getting frustrated.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Connie replied. He tangled his fingers with mine and gave me a let's-leave look. "Bye kids. Have fun!"

And we shut the door behind us. His car was standing there, in front of the main door but before I could go further, I realized that my shoe laces were still untied.

"Uh…wait." He said and we both stopped.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. He got down and tied my shoe laces.

"That was wrong, ya know." He said. I shrugged. Isn't that really cute!

"Um… I'm sorry. I haven't learnt to tie my shoelaces." I said. "I don't think if I really can."

"I don't think you need to." He told me, standing up. "I mean since I'm here and stuff."

We went to the car and he opened the door for me. It was soooooooooooooo cute and there used to be a time when I hated when he did anything for me. It felt like if he would do anything for me, I would kill him the next second. But now, when he did something for me, I felt like….I was the world's luckiest girl to have him. I sat inside and smiled. He came in and turned on the engine. The music system started and the car moved. The first song that started on the system was 'You and I'. He laughed.

"Remember?" he asked me.

"Yeah, totally." I said, remembering his birthday; how I made him sing and how he'd been so worried when I couldn't breathe properly. There was a long silence but I noticed that he would look at me after a few seconds and I realized that when I would act the same. Maybe even he was noticing the same thing.

"Uh, when we came out, why were you staring at me like that?" I asked him, all of a sudden.

"Um…you're looking really beautiful." He replied, after inhaling a long breath.

I blushed deeply, "Thanks."

We stayed quiet for a long time, doing the same alternate stare thing and he finally drew the breaks in the dark. It was a kind of a woodland area and I felt I had seen it before.

"What place is this?" I asked. By the time I asked, I realized he had gone out of the car and came to my door and opened it for me. I got out and looked around. I didn't get this. It was a lonely place and there was nothing dateable around to be seen. I didn't get why we were here. Had the fuel gotten over? He held my hand and pulled me gently in front of him, my back facing him. He covered my eyes with his large hand. One hand seemed enough to cover both my eyes.

"Cole? What…Why did you…"

"Shshsh… now walk with Me." he said in my ear. He put another arm around my waist and caused the butterflies in my stomach to go even excited. Darn it. He helped me walk to wherever he was taking me.

"Why don't you tell me where are we going?" I asked him, getting impatient.

"I told you. It was a surprise." He said. "I mean still is."

"Cole, C'mon!" I complained.

"We're here." He said as he removed his hand from my eyes and arm from my waist. And the sight left me speechless. I put my hands near my mouth and gasped. So, where we were standing exactly were three trees together and small paper lanterns hanging down from the branches since the trees were really low. There was a large table and it was covered with a red and white table cloth. There was a bouquet of blue roses in the middle and there were small candles on it and some cutlery and food was covered. I tangled my fingers with his and he held my hand tighter.

"So?" he asked me.

"Oh my god. It's…it's really beautiful. I don't know what to say." I replied.

"Do you remember this place?" he questioned. I looked around. Yeah, this place seemed like I had seen it and there was something quite remember-able about this place.

"I…Um…I don't remember much." I replied. He slid his hand through his pocket and took out a paper or maybe a photo. I saw it. It was the same photo on which I had scribbled that I loved him, the same photo I stole from Cora's album. "Where'd you get it from?" I asked, realizing that it still had those words written over it. That kind of embarrassed me for some time but I let it go. He asked me to take a look at it properly and it wasn't that dark so I could see it properly.

"It's the same picnic spot, right?" I asked him, incredulously.

"Yes. The same place." He told me and smiled.

"But-But it used to have a lot of people." I asked.

"It's 8:30 already and I don't think you remember but we knew Mrs. Fletcher, the owner. So, she gave me the place for a while."

"Cole, I…" I was so amazed by this sight. I never knew that someone could make me feel so special.

"Don't say anything…." He said and paused. "Jeez, I'm starving. Let's eat."

It wasn't the kind of table which is usually found inside homes, it was the one we find on picnic spots, the ones with benches. It was the same meal like that day when we were in one-day relationship-Enchiladas, cheese pasta, with additional pizza and cranberry juice. I laughed when he poured it into the same stemmed glasses. Nothing seemed to make sense and was the most senseful. Everything seemed crazy but I'd never felt saner. It was a crazy experience. I had never felt more stupid yet saner my whole life. Yes, I was in love.

"Let's play this question answer game." He said, while eating.

"Okay. You go first." I told him.

"Okay, when we first met again on the beach, what was the first thing in your mind about me?"

"I was wondering how you could be so good to me and caring about me. It didn't make sense. My question is that how do you always know I'm in trouble."

"I don't know. It's kind of a gut feeling like I have for myself when I sense danger. My question is when did you actually accept me as a friend?"

"When you saved me from those racks in that shop, I felt that it was all genuine. Why did you buy me that teddy bear that night?"

"Oh that? I was watching you and you were constantly staring at it like you wanted it anyhow. The same way you used to when we were small and I knew you didn't have any money and even if you had, you might not buy it because of everything that was going on. My question: When I found you in the woods for the first time and got you back home, I said 'you're gonna be fine' and you said that you knew and I was there. What did it mean?"

"That meant that I knew nothing could go wrong if you were with me. Okay, so why did you offer me a one day relationship?"

"I wanted to know if you had something for me which could stop you from leaving and you agreed to it. Why did you agree?"

"I…I had started having feelings for you. Why did you act so rude with me that time?"

"I was trying to figure out where the Muses get all information about you and what was wrong with Ricky. I'm sorry about that. Okay, why did you continue my kiss that night?" he asked me with a sparkle in his eyes. I was blushing.

"I….uh… I…" I stuttered.

"Speechless?" he asked me and laughed. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay. Well, I was swept off my senses for a while then I realized I would be putting you in danger if I took you with me."

"You loved me or liked me?" he asked me, trying to meet my eyes.

"I love you." I muttered under my breath, blushing and he choked and began coughing. It was as if he was shocked. I couldn't help but smile.

"I…uh… I love you too." He finally said and my heartbeat almost stopped for a second and then redoubled. I had a warm sensation running all through my body and knew I must be blushing.

After a while, I finished mine while he had already finished and was waiting for me to finish. We had been silent all this time, looking at each other and smiling embarrassed.

"Let's take a walk around." He said and I got up.

The moon had appeared in the sky and it was a clear night sky. Stars filled the sky as if you had silver glitters on a black page and it was a full moon night.

"We're going back home?" I asked him and looked at his watch. It was useless but I knew the time might be about 9:45.

"Not yet. I just wanted to have a walk with you." He said. "Okay, did Cora tell you the so called 'ten special rules of your first date'?"

"How do you know that?" I asked, dubiously.

"Oh nothing. She usually sticks them to every imprint." He replied. "I figured she would, to my imprint too." I knew he would've rolled his eyes. Aw! I liked being called an imprint. It was the kind of happiness which a girl gets when her boyfriend calls her his girlfriend for the first time. Slowly, he entwined his fingers with mine. He usually does that when he wants to hold my hand. I got the signal and slowly tightened my fingers around his.

"She knows where we came?"

"Uh…no. No, she doesn't."

We walked around for a long time till his cell phone buzzed in his pocket again.

"Your phone." I pointed to his pocket.

"Huh?" he asked me. I realized he was busy staring at my face while I was busy babbling nervously about the treatment Cora gave me this afternoon.

"You heard anything I said?" I asked him.

"Uh…my phone, right?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes. He checked it and all of a sudden. "Time to go back! c'mon!" he said rushing me back.

"What happened? It's not even ten minutes till we started strolling." I replied.

"No, let's go back! C'mon!" he answered, still hauling me back to where we'd started from. From a distance, I saw a large white curtain hung over the branch properly. The lanterns were still there but really dim. I was confused.

"Cole? What is that?" I asked him, pointing towards it, demanding to know like a kid.

"God, shouldn't you join the CIA?" he asked me and took me pushing towards where we were sitting and where it used to be a table but was a picnic blanket and a projector and two speakers on the sides.

"HOW?!" I asked him. "There was a table here! How did this come here?"

"By magic!" he answered.

"Who's doing this?" I questioned.

"Would you mind sitting?" he said and landed first. I did the same and he turned the projector on. It projected the video on the curtain. It was a video at the time when I was about 8 or 9 maybe and it was a Christmas video. The first person it rolled on was…

"Oh my god! That's mom!" I said, feeling really crazily and insanely happy.

"I know." He said and put his hand on mine. The video went on and I realized that Luke was taping it at that time. For the first time on Christmas, Cole and I weren't fighting.

"You and I ain't fighting." He told me.

"I know." I laughed. "See, that's Brady."

We saw a few more videos. I felt how stupid Cole and I were to fight like that all the time. We looked pretty…crazy fighting like that. I loved his irritating comebacks and we laughed a lot. Finally, we had to pack up because it was getting late. We left all the things back there and walked towards the place where we had come from.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	19. Resentment

**RESENTMENT**

**(KATE'S POV)**

"Ice-cream?" he asked me, turning towards the ice-cream parlor. We were coming back from our first date and it seemed like a dream.

"My stomach's really full to the neck." I said.

"Please, munchkin?" he said, pleading. God, his puppy dog face is so irresistible.

"Why don't we take one and share?" I asked.

"Um…that seems a good idea." He replied. We went to Ice and Creams for our dessert. I couldn't really decide what to have between Blueberry ice cream soda or choco-nut mocha slurry.

"Cole, which one?" I asked him. "Blueberry soda or CNM slurry?"

"I don't know. I can put in anything." He said.

"I have an idea. Choose one of my two fingers, okay?" I instructed. I put out my index finger which was for Blueberry soda and my middle finger which was for CNM slurry.

"God, angel, we can have anything thing." He said.

"Choose one." I ordered. He chose the middle one. "CNM slurry, that is."

"Awesome!" he said and we ordered it. It took them almost three minutes to get it. It usually came in a large waffle bucket since we had ordered the large one. So, when the bucket came we both grabbed our spoons and dug in. I loved this ice cream.

So, finally we got back and he pulled up in front of the house. It was an awkward silence for about ten seconds till we walked to the door. I was deciding what to do. I wanted to tell him that it was an awesome experience but I remembered the ten rules of first date. Cole knew those rules. If I told him that exactly he would feel I wanted to kiss him and as Cora said, I didn't want to seem too desperate. I mean not that…

God! It's confusing!

He rang the bell and said nothing. Cora came to open the door. I walked inside; she knew I was happy.

"So, how'd it go?" she pulled me out of his way; into the kitchen and asked me.

"It went…" I fake voiced serious. "AWESOME!" I shrieked excited.

"You guys kissed?" she questioned me.

"Uh…no? Is that important?" I replied.

"Of course, it is!" she shouted.

"Let's not go by your myths. Let's enjoy the reality, shall we?" I said and went outside. Cole was sitting and watching a football match when I went to him. Kevin and Connie too were there.

"You're not going back?" I asked him, sitting by his side.

"Nope. I am thinking of staying here." He said.

"You kids had dinner?" Connie asked us. We both nodded. "What am I even asking?" she muttered to herself.

I laughed.

I went to change into my room and soon switched off the lights to sleep but I had been too excited to sleep. I had forgotten to take my meds so I sat up but the water in my jug was empty. I went to the kitchen to fill it. Something seemed weird. The guest room where Cole was supposed to be was open and there was no one inside. I went towards my room and all of a sudden, someone pulled me inside and covered my mouth. God, it was just Cole.

"Sorry, really sorry for this but I thought you'd shout." He said and let go off my mouth.

"What happened? Why're you here?" I asked him.

"You know…there's this belief…"

"You're here, in my room, in the middle of the night to tell me about a belief?"

"Of course not! Now, listen to me. So, it goes that when a guy and a girl go on their first date, a girl is supposed to do one thing that a guy wants her to. It's called a first date wish. It gets them closer." He told me, mischievously.

"Funny, I never heard of that." I replied.

"You know, if you don't believe in something, you just can't go on asking others not to believe it. You have to do something for Me." he told me and I laughed.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"I shouldn't really tell you. You'll back off." He answered.

"Is that a challenge?" I countered.

"No…I don't think you'd do it." He said.

"No, I will do it. Tell me what it is." I answered.

"Kiss me." he said. I stared at his face. Did he just say what I heard? Did I hear it right?

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"See? You're not that daring." He answered.

"Oh puh-lease." I muttered. "I'm not daring? Who went into the sea to swim with one arm? Who…"

Well, he didn't want to hear more and he shut me up. His lips collided with mine and I decided to enjoy the moment, as it was going. He pulled me up with his left arm and his left hand played with my hair and his fingers traced my neck. I shivered but it was the good kind of shivering. My right hand stayed on his chest hearing his heart that was going really fast. I am sure mine would've been going the same. The butterflies in my stomach started fluttering like crazy. This lasted for about a minute, if I was sure. The same second, I heard someone knocking at the door. I pulled back. Jeez, either I was getting sleepy or he had left me dizzy. I pulled Cole by his arm and locked him in the wardrobe. Just the second, I closed the wardrobe door; Connie was standing at the bedroom door.

"Kate, honey, are you okay?" she asked me.

"Um…per-perfect." I stuttered, dizzily. Damn you, Cole.

"Why didn't you sleep yet?" she asked me.

"Oh, I went to the kitchen to get myself water. I needed to take my meds. Did you see them?" I questioned.

"Oh, yeah. They're in your wardrobe." She said coming towards the wardrobe.

"Oh, okay. You go, I'll search them myself." I said, stopping her.

"I'll give you, honey. You go and lie down in your bed." She told me.

"No, it's fine! You go. I'll search it. You might be sleepy, Connie. Go and sleep. Don't worry about me." I said.

"Okay, fine. I'll leave you to sleep." She said and turned towards the door. I took a sigh of relief. Phew! "You had fun today?"

I got alarmed.

"Yeah, a lot." I said, looking at the wardrobe. I faked a yawn and said then: "I am pretty sleepy, I guess. I'll take my meds and sleep. Good night."

"Good night, honey." She said and closed the door behind her. I went to the door to lock it when she came back: "You sure you don't want me to search your meds?"

"Of course not. I remember all." I said and she kissed my forehead. And then, I finally locked the door from inside. Again Phew! I went to open the wardrobe. Cole came out and was laughing like crazy.

"It wasn't funny!" I complained. He fell on the bed while I sat beside him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You bet it was." He said.

"You know, it was actually a pretty scary situation. If she would've seen you here, I would've died!" I said.

"You're so hypocritical." He said and pulled me down to lay down. "What would've you done if she had found me?" he asked me, reclining on his arm.

"I would've said that you broke into my room." I answered, truthfully.

"You're a cheater!" he said dramatically. "It was my room a few months ago if you remember munchkin."

"Oh whatever." I muttered. "You're staying in 'my' room?" I questioned stressing upon 'my'.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem sleeping here." He said. I went to switch off the lights and lied down in my bed.

"You're sure you can control yourself?" I asked him as he cuddled me like a toy. He got what I meant.

"Shit, you want me to?" he questioned, laughing.

"Yes, I totally do." I replied. "What if anyone sees you here in the morning?"

"You locked the door from inside and I have a dog's sleep, 'member?"

"Point." I said, popping his nose with my index finger. "But what if they see your room open?"

He sat up. "Point. I'll be just back." he unlocked the door and went out. Then, he went to his room and closed it from inside. I laid down knowing he had gone but then, he came in through the window. I had taken my meds while he was gone. It was pretty funny how he stumbled in through the window and then, I finally decided to sleep when he was telling how Seth and Brady helped him to pull it off.

Cole was gone in the morning when I woke up. Anyway, that really wasn't something that bothered me. Cora was at home that day doing nothing. Cole had gone to college and so had Brady so, she was getting bored.

"How do you do this?" she asked me as I went downstairs.

"Good morning to you too, Cora." I muttered. "And do what?" I added, taking my breakfast.

"Stay at home. It's really boring." She said.

"I just stayed at home yesterday and Connie was at home like today." I said as a matter of fact.

"God, this…is hard!" she screeched. "Let's go out!"

"Okay…okay. Let me finish. I have to go for my check up too." I countered. God, someone control this girl. Anyway, I went upstairs and took a shower, then changed in my blue skinny jeans that had a star print on them with my black crop top and a shrug jacket. I didn't need my pocket jacket anymore. I moved my right fingers in excitement. Yep, they worked. Then, I pulled my hair into a ponytail. We walked to the beach and she kept shooting me with questions about what happened yesterday. Then went for my regular check up and finally, We were strolling near the market when she stumbled upon someone, not the literal stumble but the kind where you find someone you've known in old times.

"Mara?" she asked. 'Mara' as in Mara Randall?

"You're Cora, right?" she replied back. This girl looked nothing like what Cora had told me. Cora said she looked like a dweeb, but she looked like a model. Cora had told me she had braces but she had a perfect set of teeth. She had brown hair till her waist and… god! Cole shouldn't meet her ever again.

"Your friend?" Mara asked Cora about me.

"Um…yeah, hi, I'm Katelyn." I said.

"Oh, hi, I'm Mara. Mara Randall." She replied. Oh my god! She was the same girl.

"How's Collin?" Mara asked Cora.

"Let's go down to the coffee shop and talk." Cora said and we walked to the coffee shop. Oh my god! I mean she looks like a model. She should not meet Cole any freaking way. What if he leaves me because of her? I mean not that he would but…

"So, how're you doing?" Cora asked her.

"I'm doing well. I am at NYU. How're you guys? Brady and you? How's it going?" Mara asked.

"It's going great." Cora answered.

"So, Katelyn, where are you from?" Mara asked me.

"Oh, I'm a resident here. Actually, I moved to Spokane for a few years for some tennis scholarship program but fate decided, I couldn't get any." I said. God, I hate this girl! She's so good! Anyway, we ordered cold coffee for ourselves.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I had an accident. My right arm was paralyzed." I replied. I had been playing my fingers on the table since a while so she stared at them.

"Oh, she heeled like four months ago." Cora said.

"Well, why don't you give it a re-try then?"

"I don't know if I'm good at it anymore." I told her. "Besides, I haven't played in like what? Six years." I told her.

"You should get yourself a coach again. My boyfriend Dallas, he's a professional and might be he could help you." She told me.

"Um…thanks but I don't really wanna play anymore. No offence but I kinda….it kinda brings back old memories." I answered.

"Okay, so moving ahead. How's Cole doing?" she asked.

"He's doing fantastic." Cora answered. "He's pretty happy with his life these days."

"He and Andrea? Did they guys make up?" she said. Another girl I hated.

"No! Of course not! Why would he make up with that bitch? He's got himself someone really better." Cora said. If you could kill someone by just looking at them, I would've burnt Cora into ashes till now.

"Oh, someone new?" she asked. Oh please! I've been in Cole's life since the last 17 years!

"Well, you wanna meet her?" Cora asked. Jesus, shut her up, someone.

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Here's the girl." Cora said pointed at me.

"You're his girlfriend? No way!" she said, as if shocked.

"Why? There a problem?" I asked.

"No. he's actually pretty…I don't know. You seem pretty different from him. Wait, are you Katelyn Cooper? His sworn enemy?" she shot.

"No…I mean yeah, we hated each other but…it turned out, I really, you know, love him." I said, blushing like crazy. Cora tickled me in my stomach.

"Stop it, Cora!" I protested.

"Hey, girls!" this had to be Cole and all of us looked back. He took a seat by me which was between me and Mara. I so hated this.

"Hey, Mara! When did you come back?" he asked, all too casually. I stared at him and so did Cora. Are you supposed to be that casual with your ex? "You were supposed to tell me, weren't you?"

"What do I get to hear from your sister, Cole?" she punched him in the arm. God, what a flirt! They've broken up, someone remind her that.

"What?" Cole asked, sipping on my coffee. Aw, he's cute but someone tell him, it was for me.

"You and Katelyn are going out." She said. That didn't come out well though but still Cole choked and was coughing like crazy. I seriously wanted to drown in a glass of water then.

"You both are blushing." she taunted.

So, we changed the topic later. I didn't know if it was normal to do it (even though I know I'm not normal) but still, I was jealous.

"So, I'll call you later?" he asked her. Why would he call her? Why?!

"Yeah, okay. I'm here for a few days." she replied. Cora looked towards me and she knew that I was angry. We were talking in looks.

**Cora: what's wrong with you?**

**Me: She was flirting with him.**

**Cora: that I noticed.**

**Me: See?**

"Kate, Cora, you guys had to go back home, remember?" he told us when she went away. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I was really annoyed with this guy. I mean are you supposed to let your ex flirt with you that much in front of your present girlfriend?

If I am even his girlfriend…. God, he hasn't called me his girlfriend ever since that night when I said that we had to end this girlfriend-boyfriend game and blah, blah. He has called with a lot of cute names including munchkin, angel and stuff but he never slipped this girlfriend word.

I hadn't talked to Cole yet about this. What was the thing with him and Mara? Actually, I was a bit hesitant to go straight and ask Cole that 1) what's the thing with you and Mara? 2) Am I your girlfriend? If yes, why were you flirting with Mara? Cora was trying to talk to me but I was least bothered. Then, finally Cora said something that I really listened.

"What's with you? Why aren't you listening to anything I say?" she questioned.

"It's nothing." I muttered.

"Did you like Mara? That girl's changed a lot since the time. You know if she was like this then, Cole wouldn't have let her go." She said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Why? What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Cora, I don't like her. I mean the way she was around Cole and…" I blurted. Shit!

"Aw! Someone's jealous?"

"Shut up!"

"Is it the fire of resentment I smell? Yes, it totally is!" she said cheerily.

"Urgh!" I screeched and got up to leave.

"Fine, fine! Even I felt that." She replied. I stared back at her. Cora Littlesea saying she felt someone was flirting? Impossibly possible.

"Really?" I questioned. She nodded. "What was Cole doing? I mean…"

"Don't worry. Guys can be clueless and stupid when it comes to…"

"Who's stupid and clueless and what's the matter?" Cole came in and asked.

"God, you're not a girl to take interest in girly talk!" I shouted and threw a cushion I was holding.

"You girl were talking about really girly stuff or normal girly stuff? If it's the second one, I'm used to it." He said.

"Leave already." Cora shrieked and shut the door at his face. Jeez, that was rude. That might be pot calling the kettle black since even I wasn't really good to Cole.

"Let's investigate." She said.

"You know this is reckless, but I'm with you this time." I told her.

I went into my room a little later and turned on the TV because Connie told me to rest. She said Cora had pretty much exhausted me after the whole walk thing but she was stuck saying that she didn't make me walk much. Of course, we didn't walk much since we went to Dr. Aria in her car, Cora's I mean. I was busy watching some sitcoms when Cole came in my room.

"Hey!" he called.

I didn't answer.

"I said: hey!" he said and shook me.

"Finally got time for me, huh?" I replied, turning over my side, not to face him.

"What's wrong with you?" he said leaning over me so that his face was in front of mine, but upside down. God, he was heavy.

"Nothing." I replied and covered my face. He began tickling me and that caused me to laugh like crazy. I tried to hit back and he held me tight.

"You telling me or not?" he questioned while tickling me.

"There's nothing to tell you, okay? Now, quit it!" I shouted. He let me go.

"Fine. When you're okay, we'll talk." He said.


	20. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN**

(**KATE'S POV)**

In the morning, I decided to talk to him and sort it out. I didn't want Cora telling him about this because she'll go the other way round. I was standing outside his room when I heard him talking to someone over the phone. Just one sentence caught my attention.

"Yeah, Mara. It shouldn't be such a fuss to come over. She won't even know." He had said.

Collin was cheating on me? But how was that supposed to be possible? I mean he's imprinted on me, right? I have a choice over who I want to pick, not that I will choose anyone over him but…I have to tell this to Cora!

I barged into Cora's room as soon as I heard that. She was sleeping but I shook her awake.

"Cora! Wake up!" I shouted.

"Let me sleep." She took her covers on her face.

"Cora, Brady was making out with Mia!" I shrieked in her ear.

"WHAT?!" this shout was actually enough to shake all the houses in the lane. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"Uh…I was kinda lying." I muttered, ready to be dead. "But it was important and you weren't waking up."

Well, I was right. This girl was going to kill me; she was hitting me like that with her pillow.

"Hey, hey! It's not even a week since I am back from the hospital and ouch, it hurts." I fake held my lung.

"I'm sorry. You were saying?" she asked.

"I heard Cole talking to Mara and…I don't know. I think he still likes her and he's going to…" I said, hyperventilating.

"Calm down, okay? Cole has imprinted on you. You have a choice to choose whoever you want to be with but he's going to stay stuck on you." She said.

Nothing seemed to calm me down because I was way too scared of losing Cole. I had lost everyone in my life but I didn't want him to go. I loved him too much to let him go. Cole was trying his best to talk to me and cheer me up but nothing worked. I wanted to ask him that why he was doing this to me. In the evening, Brady and Seth dropped at our place like those nuclear bombs in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. They were playing truth and dare while I was going through some of the course material from my online study program. I had my physics test in three weeks and I came to know of it now. Cole was good at physics but I wasn't really talking to him. He had hurt me a lot.

"Kate, leave those books for now. Your test is in three weeks, okay?" Cora said.

"No, I don't feel like playing." I said.

"C'mon!" Brady said coming towards me. He snatched the books off my hands and Seth actually dragged me into the kitchen where they were playing. Even Cole was playing with them and that was one reason why I didn't want to play. Cora left the chair she was sitting on which was just next to Cole. Brady made me sit on that.

"I told you I don't want to play." I complained, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Suck it up. Okay, spin Cora." Seth said and she spun that bottle. It ended up on Seth and he took a truth. The game went on for about five minutes till it ended on Cole.

"Truth, dare, or rapid fire?" Cora asked him. I rolled my eyes and he looked at me, sighed and then decided to reply.

"Dare." he answered.

"Okay, you have to play seven minutes in heaven with Kate!" she squealed excited.

"Wait, what?!" he asked, a cheap grin plastered to his face.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I screamed.

"Cora, that is not fair, babe. When you gave me a dare, it was to kiss Seth. He should be given some gay task too…ow!" Brady was saying. Cora might have hit him when he was saying that. Cora is so evil.

"Yeah, I don't know. Give me something else." He said. I knew he didn't mean it.

"Cole, you know the punishment." She said.

"What was the punishment?" I questioned.

"Well, the punishment was to clean Seth's room." Cora said.

"I couldn't clean it since the last two weeks." Seth added.

"Couldn't or didn't? There's a difference between those two verbs." Cole said.

"Are you doing it or not?" Brady asked him.

"Fine! Fine!" Cole got up and asked me for my hand. I looked at him and then Cora. I was so going to kill Cora for this.

"He has to clean Seth's room. I don't." I said.

"No, you have to help him if you say no." Seth told me. "I mean, I let Brady kiss me on my cheek. Wasn't that a punishment enough?"

"Fine!" I complained. I gave him my hand and Cora shut us in the broom closet under the staircase. Jeez, it was dark and kind of…I don't know, creepy?

"Why aren't you talking to me?" he asked me.

"Ask yourself." I replied and turned my back towards him. He held my arm and pulled me towards him. I almost stumbled on him. I was half down and he was supporting me.

"If I knew, why would I be asking you?" he asked.

"Cole? Do you like Mara?" I asked him, finally breaking into tears.

"What?! No! No, of course not, munchkin. I love you, okay? Forget that, I am in love with you."

"But I heard you talking to her. You were saying I wouldn't even know and it would be easy to go over at her place." I said.

"Hey, don't cry. You should've asked me. I was saying that because his boyfriend Dallas is a professional tennis player. I wanted to see you playing again. I wanted to see you living your dream." He said.

"What? And I thought…" I said.

"I know what you thought. But jealousy is a cute emotion to watch." He muttered and wrapped his arm around my waist. We were silent for the next ten seconds. Jeez, I really am an idiot.

"Uh…Cole, am I….uh….you girlfriend?" I asked him. Huh? Why did I have to spit that? Am I an idiot? He was silent for some seconds.

"You really want to know?" he asked. It was too dark and I was moving nervously. He was holding my waist tight and soon I felt his lips over mine. If this was my answer, then I got it. His stubble scraped against my cheeks and I could feel his lips tracing my neck. I hung my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, demanding for more. The heat inside me grew intense as he kissed me even deeply. I pulled back gently, trying to look at him. It was dark but still the light entering through the creak was making it a bit visible. I looked at him. He looked at me as if asking for some permission. I closed my eyes, feeling weak to my knees and clutched onto him and he pulled me back to him and continued.

"Have you…" kiss "…got your…" kiss "…answer?"

I moaned in approval. I knew what I was to him.

Let's just say that in less than four minutes, Cora opened the door and the light flashed straight in our eyes. It was an awkward situation in which she saw me. No, we weren't making love but actually, he was tugging on my shirt and it was kind of revealing my skin. Thank god, she came in at the right time or I wouldn't have known what I was doing myself. She was standing there and then she covered her eyes.

"I'll pretend as if I never saw anything." She said. I stood up, blushing as pink as a strawberry. Cole was in the same state and so I ran into my room. Oh my god, I had left to the second base. This was…weird that Cora walked in on us. I mean why she always has to be the one to walk in upon us. But actually that saves me from Connie. I never want her to find out that Cole and I have gone this far. I mean…we technically have. Just today. I didn't have any idea what to react. I fell on my bed and grabbed my physics book. Just, then I got a text. It was from Cora.

**Oh my god.**

I replied just at the same second:

_What?_

She answered:

**You and Cole got to the second base or midway between the third. Wait, you didn't do anything else in there, did you?**

I sent:

_CORA! NOTHING HAPPENED, OKAY?!_

She countered:

**Nothing happened? R u kidding me? U were going to pull off each other's clothes. Jeez, I should've done dis b4. I mean sent you 2 play 7 mins in heaven.**

I texted:

_Whatever, Cora. U said u will pretend as if you didn't see anything._

She sent back:

**I said dat 2 him. I can talk 2 u abt dis.**

I said:

_U planning 2 kill me?_

She said:

**I'm coming up. Let's talk Dn.**

So, right now, I didn't really want to talk to Cora. What should I say to her? I mean considering I am her best friend and her brother is my boyfriend. Yeah, I finally got my answer. I am his girlfriend and imprint. Isn't that really cute?

The door opened and Cora came in. I covered my face with my book.

"Oh my god!" she squealed.

"Can we not talk about what happened downstairs?" I said.

"Okay, let's just pretend that Cole is not my brother but a random guy you're dating. Okay?" she replied.

"You promise not to say 'ew'?" I said, holding my book down.

"But seriously, you still have a choice who you want to be with and…"

"Get outta my room!" I shouted.

"Fine, I was just testing you. You know, Cole's got himself a keeper." She said.

"Aw, Cora." I said and kept my book down to talk.

"So, anyway, now that you and Cole have reached the second base…" she said and paused. "But seriously what took you guys so long and then a quick flash?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean before Balthazar shot you, you guys kissed each other twice and then till four months of your recovery, you guys didn't make out and then bam! You make out day before yesterday, sleep together, and today you guys find your way to the second base."

"No, we just kissed on that dance night." I said. "And how did you know, he was sleeping in my room?"

"No, remember that day Cole found you in the woods? When you were sick till a week? Carlisle had given you sedatives and you were unconscious and I was with you. Even though you kicked me out and that was rude, you told Cole that you love him and you guys kissed each other. And considering the fact how I know, see this." she said and went towards an encouragement poster and held it up. There was a hole in the wall.

"Oh." I said, blushing madly.

"Let's come back to the topic." She said. "So, I was saying that usually a guy and a girl do it in a month after they have gone to the second base." That turned me pretty mad.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Beware, honey." She said. Oh my god! She was trying to say that Cole and I will be doing it in a month.

"What? Are you crazy, Cora?!" I shrieked.

"No, it happened with me." she said. Yeah, I know Brady and she are…doing it but that doesn't have to possible mean that it's going to be the same with me.

"Whatever." I muttered. "It doesn't mean I will surely do it in a month. I mean yeah, I might be leaving for college in the next some months but it doesn't mean I will surely do it."

"Let's have a bet." She said.

"So, you mean we should bet on my love life? Oh please, Cora." I said.

"You can't control yourself?" she questioned me, in a mischievous tone.

"Fine. What's on stake?" I asked, firing up.

"You will have to go for shopping with me, one full day." she said. "Without complaining."

"If I win, you will not go shopping for two weeks." I said.

"With full honesty?" she took out her hand to shake.

"With full honesty." I replied and we shook our hands. Cora and I, whenever we had bets did it with full honesty. If I were losing, I would take it and if she was, she would take it. We never lied to each other and maybe that was why she was hurt when I told her about my arm in the beginning and maybe this was also a reason that we both were like sisters. I knew I was winning anyway and I knew Cora had an idea of that which was another reason she took Brady, me and Cole for shopping. Cora dumped her purse on Brady and Cole was complaining about coming here. He hated shopping just as I did. Actually, he had never come to shop with a girl before seriously. He told me he had, once, when we were small and that was with his mom and since then, he hated shopping with girls. He said it was pretty boring and that was the day he got our news of accident. Even though he hated me then, but he was sad for Luke and my family and somewhere he was worried for me. He told me he tried to come in and meet me when dad wasn't looking but the doctors stopped him that time.

"Hey, I don't know if I really want to come in." Cole said, holding my hand like a kid does to his mother on his first day to school.

"Cole, nothing's gonna go wrong. Trust me." I said and pulled him in. He shut his eyes tight.

"Hope everything's okay, hope everything's okay." He was muttering.

"Cole?" I said and looked back towards him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Open your eyes, baby." I cooed as if talking to a small baby.

"I don't wanna get a bad news. I'm pretending I'm not here." He said.

"You get him inside. I'll be over looking at clothes with Brady." Cora told me rolling her eyes at Cole.

"Cole, what's the worst that can happen?" I asked him, turning towards him.

"I don't know. Oh, I don't wanna lose you. No, I can't. I'm going outside. What if you fall off an escalator? What if a shelf falls over you like that day?" he said.

"Cole? Look, that day you came to my rescue, didn't you? If you are with me, nothing can go wrong. Now, stop being a baby and come with me." I said and pulled him inside. His eyes were shut tight. "Okay, we're inside."

"Oh god!" he murmured.

"Open your eyes, now." I said.

"I'm opening, I'm opening. Okay, let me leave now." He said and was about to run back.

"Cole!" I shouted. "Remember what I said? If you leave, then it's going to be a problem."

"Urgh!" he said and followed me. We found Cora and Brady in the 'new arrivals' area. Cora was taking out clothes like crazy and handing them to Brady. Cole was still freaked out.

"Hey, it's my phone." He said after looking around when he heard the same ringtone as he had. It's the first time I am watching Cole freaked out this much and it is pretty hard to control him but he is really cute, believe me. I wish I would've seen Cole the same way as I do now, some years ago. "It's mom. Hope everything's okay." He told me and picked it up. I went through some clothes as he talked.

"Yeah mom... hmmm…." He paused for a long time. "Yeah, open it…she won't mind of course." They might've been talking about Cora. "Oh, okay." He sounded cheered. "Yeah, I'll tell her."

"What happened?" I asked him, just out of curiosity.

"Mom received some mails for you and Cora." he said. "Cora? Come here."

"Yeah, what happened?" she asked him, clearly annoyed since she was going to the try room.

"You didn't get in Columbia University." He told her.

"My mails were there?" she asked.

"Yep, Kate's too." He added but not so excited.

"Thank god." Brady muttered, clearly happy about this. I mean the Columbia letter.

"You're both going to Seattle, together." Cole announced and the way he said Seattle wasn't really a happy way.

"WHAT?!" we both squealed. Everyone in the outlet was staring at both of us.

"Yay!" I said.

"I know I'm so happy!" she squealed. "Let's go and shop more!"

We all were back after a lot of shopping since Cora and I were leaving for college. Anyway, we had bought a lot and after dinner in Port Angeles, we all went back home. I was pretty tired and Connie and Kevin were already sleeping.

"Hey guys! Let's watch The Conjuring." Brady said.

"The Conjuring? No way! I'm going to sleep." Cora said and ran into her room. I had heard about the movie and it was pretty scary but Cora was a scaredy cat already.

"I'll watch." I said and took my seat on the couch.

"Me too." Cole said.

"Same here." Brady added.

I know I have gone through a lot of things that happened in the movie and have seen them in real life but the movie turned out to be pretty scary. So much, that I actually was hiding my face in Cole's chest while watching the movie. He had to assure me that we weren't in the movie but watching it. I didn't go in my room alone but Cole had to come with me. I was that scared. I kept standing outside and ordered him to look around if there was anything.

"Come in, already." He told me.

"Look better under the bed and in the bathroom." I said, staying at the door.

"God, Katie, there's nothing here." He told me. "Come in, now."

"I don't want to. Can I sleep with the lights on?" I asked him. He turned the lights on.

"Now, come in." he said and I went in looking around.

"Are you sure, sure? I mean…no one's gonna come and kill me?" I asked, freaking out. Yeah, I know it might sound stupid.

"Have your meds and go to sleep, okay?" he said and went towards my wardrobe.

"No, wait! I don't know what might jump out of there so…" I said.

"Wolf, Katie, remember?" he told me.

"Right." I said and hoped that nothing jumped out of it and closed my eyes.

"Boo!" I heard a voice and I jumped about ten feet in the air if that really was possible. But it was just Cole.

"COLE!" I scolded him.

"It was fun." He said, laughing.

"Shut up! It wasn't." I said. He then went towards the door to leave. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I need some sleep." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Uh, I was thinking, how 'bout you sleep here, in your room, and you know…we could share." I said, acting innocent as if I didn't mean anything. I wanted him to be here because I was too scared to sleep alone.

"I don't know. What if you can't resist me?" he said, coyly.

"Shut up and sleep there and if you get up, I am going to mount your head on this wall." I threatened, pointing to the wall in front of me. Jeez, what was wrong with me? Why was I so mad?

"Yes, ma'am." He said, in a small voice. He was scared and that was good. Cole, as I said earlier, looks cute scared. He gave me my meds and went to my bed. I had them and then went to lie down by his side.

"You aren't going to switch the lights off?" he asked me.

"No, I don't want to." I said. I burrowed my way into his chest, inhaled his woodsy scent and fell asleep.

"Katie, wake up." Someone said to me. It was a really beautiful warm voice and it really was Cole.

"Lemme sleep." I replied and took the covers on me.

"Oh no! You shouldn't do that." He said to someone else.

"Get aside." It must've been Cora and then I heard the most annoying sound in the world for me. The same red can blower.

"CORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted and was about to leave the bed to go and kill her when Cole caught me by waist to hold me back. "I'm going to kill that bitch!"

"Calm down!" he said and I was hitting him to let me go. Cora had just ruined my morning.

"CORA! COME BACK HERE!" I screamed. Cole didn't let me go. She was going to die for this.

"COLE, LET ME GO!" I shouted.

"God, munchkin, we'll kill her later." He assured me.

"What was the need to wake me up like that?! Why didn't you stop her?" I complained, shouting.

"Everything okay, kids?" Connie called from the kitchen.

"Humph." I shook myself and he let me go. "You're just…urgh!"

I went into the bathroom to brush. I mean did Cora really have to do this? Cole was waking me up so what was her fucking problem? Why couldn't she just let him do it? Why did she use that red can blower on me?! I hated it and she knew it. I was grumbling about the same while brushing and Cole was sitting in the room, saying yes or yeah to whatever I said even though I knew he wasn't getting a single word I was saying.


	21. Tennis Champ

_**AN: I know, I know. I'm so late this time. But still... I know you missed us!**_

**TENNIS CHAMP**

**(KATE'S POV)**

I threw my brush back to its place after brushing and stomped downstairs. Cora was sitting on the dining table eating her breakfast. I gave her a cold glare as if I was going to kill her.

"Good morning, Katie." Connie said giving me my plate which Cole slid to himself.

"Good morning, Connie." I said, taking my plate back to me.

"Hey!" he complained.

"It was for her, Cole." Connie said, giving him his plate.

"That's right." I said, chewing a piece of bacon.

Cora was busy with her breakfast and speaking about getting our dormitory. I was going to get me my revenge but not now. We were basically discussing what to do first when we leave. I still had no idea what she had attached with my college application except for what I had given her that they took me in the early decision. I had given some tests that I scored well in; I was sporty till the time my arm worked before my first accident but anyway, I was in somehow.

"I was just thinking let's go out somewhere today." Cole said to me. "To get rid of her." He whispered and I giggled.

"You know, now that you're her boyfriend, does not mean you have more right on her than I do!" Cora said.

"You should've thought of that before blowing the can blower in my ear!" I protested.

"God, I again mistook that. I thought Cole did that again." Connie said.

"He won't do that again ever in his life, mom. Freaking Lover boy." Cora said.

"Shut up!" Cole and I objected at the same time and then looked at both of them, then at each other, and then down into our plates.

"They're pathetic, mom." Cora said again.

"You know, you shouldn't talk while eating, Cora." I said. She mimicked me but I didn't reply to that.

"You're taking her on a date in the morning? Are you crazy?" Cora asked him.

"It's not a date, okay?!" he replied. "Taking her out doesn't always have to mean a date, does it?"

"Of course it does. Till the time you don't take her to her apartment." She whispered when Connie was in the kitchen. I choked at my bread. Cole gave me some water and rubbed my back.

"I'm just taking her to the park for a walk." Cole said.

"A walk after breakfast?" Cora asked.

"Cora, you're not my mother, you know that?" I protested.

"Whatever." She said. I went upstairs to take a shower. I was still laughing over how I was acting last night after watching The Conjuring. When I got out, I found Cora sitting on my bed.

"Cora!" I screamed. "You're not supposed to freak me out like that."

"Whatever. What are you wearing?" she asked me.

"For what?" I asked, turning on my dryer.

"You and Cole are going out. You can't be that clueless." She said going through my new clothes.

"We're just going for a normal walk, Cora. It's not a big deal considering the fact that he's seen me at my worst: the time I wake up and am in my pajamas." I said.

"Whatever. But can't you just dress up for me? Please?" she said with her puppy dog face. Oh god! I can't say no to her.

"Fine!" I said, losing totally. Cora's puppy dog face actually gets everyone. She seems like an innocent baby when she does that and tricks me in. she made me wear pink shorts with a blue a tank top and gripped my hair into a ponytail with a pink hoodie. I looked like Barbie doll. Urgh.

She seemed so happy that she couldn't have been happier in her life and then tied my laces. I ran downstairs to Cole.

"Backety back." I said to Cole who was busy staring at my legs. Perv.

"Oh yeah, let's go." He said, coming back to my face. "Oh wait, your laces?"

"Cora did that." I told him.

Connie was leaving for office now and we both waved to her, I mean Cole and me and then we left for wherever we were going though I still wasn't sure we were going to the park.

"Let's walk." He said.

"Okay?" I replied, interrogatively.

"Challenge you can't get Me." he said and started to run.

"Challenge, I can." I replied and chased after him. We ran for a while and he remained slow as to keep me just at the back and then he stopped. I knew I could get him now.

I hugged him from the back and said, "Gotcha."

You remember this place?" he asked me. I didn't have much idea where we were but then I saw the green lawns with nets in between and white boundaries on the ground. They were tennis courts and this used to be the place where I used to practice with my coach: Coach Coleson. I fidgeted with my bangs and looked around. The kids were playing in the juniors' court and the east court used to be the luckiest for me. I had started there from day 1. I went towards Eastern Court, picturing that I used to play there.

"It's…it's where I used to play. This place is still here?" I asked him, bewildered but the excitement wasn't long lived because I soon realized that I wasn't playing anymore. I went to hug Cole and cried in his chest. "Cole, why did this happen to me?" He wrapped his arms around me, keeping his face on my head. "Why did they have to leave me alone? Why did I have to get my arm paralyzed the time when I was living my dream, Cole? Why did that happen?"

He kept quiet and didn't say a single word. He cuddled me tighter into his chest.

"Katie, things can get better if you start playing again." He said into my hair.

"No, they won't." I answered.

"Munchkin, everything can get better only if you just let it go and give it a new start." He told me. I pulled back, knowing what to do.

"Cole, I wanna see around." I told him while he wiped my tears.

"You sure? Kate, I'm really sorry I didn't want to hurt you." He replied.

"It's okay. I want to live the last piece of my past and then let it go." I answered. We decided to walk on the track while I gazed around. Since the second Cole told me he had imprinted on me, my crying had become more frequent. I didn't cry because of no reason but I knew I had to let my emotions out and the greatest part was that Cole never minded it when I cried. He asked me to let it out every time he knew I was having a breakdown.

"Cole, why were you not happy when I got into college?" I asked him, all of a sudden.

"No, I was happy. I was really happy. I mean I am." He blabbered.

"Oh, shut up. You're really bad at lying, anyone ever told you that?" I returned his line.

"I…I just didn't want to lose you. What if…I know this may sound crazy but, what if you choose someone else over me? What if you give up on me?" he said. Aw! He loved me that much. He really loved me too much to let me go.

"You know what? Cole, you gave me this life I am living now. You know why? Because every time I landed in trouble or had any breakdown, you were standing there upright like a pillar by my side. You've been my everything the time I needed you and I'm sorry but I'm too selfish to let something as valuable as you, go. I'll love you till the last breath of my life, Cole and even more if that's not enough." I answered. And then, I got the usual signal. He didn't say anything but tangled his fingers between mine. I knew my answer had made him content. Yeah, he would've kissed me if we weren't strolling where kids play and there weren't a lot of kids around. Then, we went to the place where people play for leisure and then, my sight ended on that thing I hated since forever.

That slut Mara! And you know why I was calling her that? When she saw Cole, she was so happy as if she had seen Andrew Garfield. She was wearing a sport crop top with extremely tight shorts. I wish I could kill her that second.

"Hi Mara!" Cole called.

"Hey Mara!" I said, being all sugary outside but Cole knew what I was feeling. At least, I felt he knew.

"That's your boyfriend?" Cole asked her when he saw a guy coming towards us with a tennis racket.

"Um…yeah, this is Dallas." She said when he was in front of us.

"Hi guys." He said. "You must be Collin?" he said shaking his hand with Cole. "And you must be Katelyn, right?"

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, anyone here interested in tennis?" Dallas asked.

"All of us would like to see." Mara answered.

"Cool. I got myself an opponent, who's waiting out there." Dallas said and ran towards that guy. You know, just as the game started, I knew that guy was going to lose.

"Who's that?" Cole asked Mara.

"That's Flynn. He likes to play and Dallas is kinda training him." she replied. I so knew that.

"Katie, do you wanna go back home?" he whispered in my ear.

"No, I'm gonna sit and watch for some time." I said and shrugged.

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I nodded.

Then, after a few minutes, Flynn decided to leave.

"Not this early!" Dallas said but Flynn had left. "Hey, babe, you wanna play?" he asked Mara.

"Nah, Cole, you want to?" Mara asked Cole.

"Yeah but I'm so sure I'm gonna lose." Cole said and went that way. Cole was really going to lose and I so knew that and so, it happened that they decided a 10 points game. Cole was really bad at tennis and finally, he lost to Dallas with 2-10 and within some seconds that was. I laughed.

"You think you could do better than me?" Cole challenged me.

"Cole, please." I said. "You bet I could do much-much better than you. I don't want to."

"Don't worry. I play easy with pretty girls." Dallas said in a flirty tone. Cole was going to go mad.

"You needn't play easy." I said taking the racket from Cole. "Play like you do, professionally. Let me see how well you play." I told him taking my place and was fired up. I stretched myself the way coach Coleson had told me and then bounced the ball thrice while Dallas was eased up but Cole knew if I bounced the ball more than twice, I was pretty much fired up.

Playing with Dallas was a nice experience till the time I saw that Cole and Mara weren't where they were supposed to be. The scores in the last 20 minutes were 3-4. Yeah, I was down since I wasn't the professional and I hadn't played in six years. I put the game on hold.

"Dallas, where are Cole and Mara?" I asked him, catching the ball in my left hand.

"I don't know. They ain't there since the last ten minutes." He said.

"What's taking them so long?" I replied.

"I don't know. Let's go and check." He told me and we went to see them. I followed him into a refreshment room. I guess this was new just as the leisure play court. And then what Dallas and I saw blew our minds.

"Baby, just give me one more chance. I was stupid then." Mara said and she literally was all over Cole while he was trying his best to get her off him but we both knew they hadn't seen us. I mean, Dallas and I knew.

"Look, I am in love with Kate, okay? I wanna spend the rest of my life with her and you have a boyfriend, okay? Why are you looking for someone else's boyfriend?" Cole countered.

"Because you're so…irresistible. You don't know that yourself!" Mara replied. Cole pushed her off him, finally successful. I couldn't handle myself and neither could Dallas.

"What the hell is this happening here?" he asked.

"Oh, Dallas, he got me here and…tried to…" Mara was saying when I went to her and slapped her straight across the face.

"Do not even say a word against my boyfriend, you get that? He isn't like you and Dallas and I saw everything. You were the one all over him!" I said, trying to control my anger but it was just coming out and I could feel it. Dallas shook his face and ran away. "You know, from what Cora told me about you, I couldn't ever figure you would be a slut. Do not ever look at this guy standing here or you don't know what I can do." I said, caught Cole by the wrist and towed him along me. Dallas was playing alone, infuriated.

"I'm sorry you had to…" Cole was saying when I cut him off.

"I trust you and I heard everything and even if I hadn't, I would've always trusted you, not that bitch Mara." I told him and kissed him on his cheek. "You go and I'll talk to Dallas. He's a nice guy. He doesn't deserve to be treated like a piece of shit."

"Okay, you go and…" he paused and took a peck at my lips. "Thanks for trusting Me." and then he ran away. I smiled and decided to go to Dallas.

"Um…what about if we continue our game?" I asked Dallas taking up my racket.

"No, thanks. I wanna be alone for a while." He said, threw his racket hard on the ground and went to sit. I went to sit by his side.

"Look, Dallas, I don't really know you a lot but I know that slut hurt you." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You know, Katelyn, I've never had many friends because I was way too deep in tennis. She was the first one I trusted and she…god, I don't want to talk about it anymore." He said.

"You know, I was like you when I was small. I had an accident and I paralyzed my right arm. I lost my mom and my brother then, Dallas."

"But your arm works?"

"Yeah, it does now because of that guy who loves me so much." I said, talking about Cole. "Trust me; I was a lost freak without him. He made me smile and all and you know, the funny part being that Cole and I hated each other like enemies when we were small. I'll tell you about that later if you don't wanna hear but you know…life hasn't ended for you, Dallas." I said.

"No, I thought no one could love tennis more than Me." he said. "I loved it since I was nine."

"I loved tennis since I was six. The kids at school used to call me a freak because all I ever thought of was either studies or tennis. I didn't care about what my family felt when I was having scholarships and we had to move out of La Push. I lost my family when we were leaving. And that was when I felt I had nothing to love for anymore but I came back here, with my dad six years after that and Cole and I…well, we took it to somewhere else. He's been everything for me since the day I even lost my dad."

"Why? What happened?"

"My uncle tried to kill me and my dad. He was successful in killing my dad and it was meant for me too but dad saved me and then, the second time he tried to kill me, Cole saved me. You know, it's just a week I am back from hospital because my uncle shot me and then inserted a dagger in my lung. I was about to die." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

"I'm just trying to say that you could start over with someone better than her." I replied.

"You're a lot like me except that I didn't get someone like Cole which doesn't mean I'm gay." He said and I laughed.

"You wanna continue the match?" I asked him.

"Katelyn Cooper?" someone called me. I had heard this voice. I was really accustomed to this voice and so I looked back in the direction where it was coming from. Oh my god!

"Coach Coleson?!" I asked, overjoyed.

"I never got a diamond as you after you left for Spokane." He said. "I'm sorry to hear about your family."

"I didn't play after that, coach. I guess my playing restricts out of La Push." I said.

"Want to play again, kid?" he asked me. "Trust me you're still the champ you were."

"Yes, I think I want to." I said, totally overjoyed.

"I could help you train if you want." Dallas offered. I was just over telling my coach about everything that had happened in the last six years.

"So, when do we start?" coach asked me.

"What happened, Katie?" Cole came up and asked. "Aren't you Coach…Coleson?"

"Yeah, he's Coach Coleson." I said, excitedly. "Coach, this is Collin, I mean Cole."

"There's this tri-city tournament coming up from next month. Do you want to join that?" Dallas asked me. I looked at Cole for an answer.

"Of course, yes. I want to see you playing again." Cole said and I hugged him.

"We start tomorrow and I want to see you here at 8 sharp." Coach Coleson said. "And you're in charge." He told Cole. Cole nodded as my smile went on expanding.

"I never found someone so devoted to tennis after you." Coach Coleson said.

"Thanks, coach." I said.

"And I don't want to over exert you now, so please, take care of her diet and all, okay?" he ordered Cole.

"I will." Cole replied.

"I'm going to go over and check those kids." Coach said and left. "8 sharp, Kate!" he called.

I was really excited and I was jumping up and down and hugged Cole as tight as I could.

"Thanks for getting me here." I whispered in his ear and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm glad you're happy." He whispered in my ear.

"Guys, I'm still here." Dallas said raising his hand up. "I'll get going home now. I'm still in town for a month. Can I meet you guys again?"

"At the same place, everyday." I said. We exchanged our numbers with him and then Cole and I walked to Sam's. The whole pack was there and to celebrate; a new member was added and to our surprise she was a girl. Leah was quite happy when she came to know that some girl finally made it to the pack after her.

"Okay, we got some great news, guys." Cole announced when we went in. "So, we met Kate's old coach."

"Oh, oh, start the story again. I'm listening." A girl came from between the guys. She had the same Quileute tan and looked slightly more than 5'9". She was the new shape shifter – Ivy. "Oh, you must be Kate: the former trouble magnet, right?"

"Ivy?" Cole scolded her.

"No, actually…she's kinda correct." I said. "Okay, so, hi Ivy."

"So, we met Kate's old coach, Mr. Coleson and Kate wants to join tennis back again." Cole continued.

"But it's not even a week since you're back from the hospital. Do you think you can take the exertion?" Emily asked me.

"I think I'll keep the timings short for now but Emily, there's this tri-city tournament coming up. I want to take part in that." I answered.

"I'm really happy for you." Emily replied and hugged me.

"Thanks." I replied and with that, the hug-and-congratulations started again. I went back home and told Connie and Cora about this. They were really happy about it too.


	22. Good Girl

**AN: I am so frickin' sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I promise to be more regular now. I really do. **

**Please review! :)**

**GOOD GIRL**

**_She said to me_**

**_Forget what you saw_**

**_Cause good girls are bad girls _**

**_That haven't been caught_**

\- **_5 SECONDS OF SUMMER_**

**_(COLE'S POV)_**

Okay, so I did have a plan now, as devised by Cora. She suggested that they would lie about going to Ivy's place for a girls' night while Kate and I would go for her first drink. Now, I wondered what I was going to do. La Push was a small place and because of that, they didn't do much checking with IDs in bar/restaurants. They considered it an insult and said that they could well check the ages of people from their faces which was a reason how occasionally my friends and I got our beer and stuff whenever someone got heartbroken or something like that. Sam didn't allow it but sometimes, we were allowed to go out of control.

"So, just out of curiosity, why are 'you' driving them both there?" mom asked me as I sat waiting for both of them. God, how long does it take to wear pajamas?!

"Well, they're both going at Ivy's." I lied. Okay, not half lied since one of the two was going to go to Ivy's.

"Still, Cora could drive?" mom said.

"She's a lazy bum, mom." I replied.

"Oh." She replied, unconvinced. I just hoped that mom doesn't turn up into the food joint I was taking Kate to. Because if my mom saw Kate drinking, she would go ballistic and think that I forced Kate into it. My family was pretty protective of my girlfriend, even more than they should be of Cora. I understand that she's mostly unsafe because of the whole nymphet thing but they don't even trust me with her. Mom was about to speak when Kate came running downstairs, laughing as Cora chased her.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Cora said.

"Everything's fair. You don't get to do any makeup, got it?" Kate said. I stared her. Whoa. How could someone manage to look so great in something that they wear when they off to sleep? She was wearing blue shorts and a grey tee. The shorts were short, giving an excellent view of her legs. I could be killed in no time.

Cora had a bag with her and I was sure that it must contain Kate's clothes. God! I was going to keep a check on her. I wonder how many times she's fooled us with these!

"Take care, both of you." she said to Cora and Kate.

"Excuse me?" I said, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Yeah, I know you're there." Mom said ruffling my hair and I grinned. "Let's get going or I'm gonna be late. Lew and I had a plan." I lied to speed this up.

"Yeah, sure. Bye Connie." My girlfriend finally said.

Finally we left through the front door and climbed into my car. Cora sat at the passenger's seat and Kate at the back.

"Why do you get to sit here?" I demanded from Cora.

"Because your girl needs to change." She retorted. I looked back and Kate pushed me ahead.

"Don't look back!" Kate screamed.

"God, what is it with you?" I replied.

"Stop being such a perv right now. You sister's sitting right in the front." she said back. Cora made me put my face against the steering wheel so that I couldn't see her. I had to see her someday like that so why not now?

Okay, I was being a pervert, right now.

In a few seconds, Kate asked us to go. I looked back to see her in a short blue denim skirt and a black colored top that looked beautiful on her as it adorned every curve she had.

Okay, I need to stop.

Cora got off at Ivy's and Kate took to the front seat. She seemed so happy as if I was taking a kid to a toy-store and she was a kid who was allowed to take all the toys that she wanted. I just hoped that she is controllable and doesn't get too intoxicated when I take her home because it would mess up. I was taking her to a bar-cum-restaurant so that it isn't that uncontrollable. I just wanted to keep her safe anyway. So, we sat at the corner table, away from the main bar because the guys were checking her out and that would cause me to phase if not kill them at least. I hated it when anyone looked at my girl like that. She was mine and no one else had the right to even think of her that way anymore.

"So, what are we ordering?" she asked me, excited.

"Whoa, slow down, chuck." I said to her.

So, first I ordered some beer with snacks, the nachos with extra cheese that she always loved. She grinned at the glass in the attempt to tell it 'I'm gonna finish you!' and I smiled at her. She was adorable.

But after the first sip, she puckered her face. I laughed. She looked adorable with the froth moustache on her upper lip and her face in a confused expression.

"So?" I asked her.

"Better than I thought." She replied. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Alright, alright! Bitter than I thought!"

"Compliment each sip with snacks, 'kay?" I told her and she did that. So, that way she had finished it halfway when my cell phone screamed to be picked up. I wasn't sure if I could leave her alone but I guessed it wasn't that alcoholic. "I'll be just back." I told her because I knew the network reception sucked in here. I'd been here since my 18th birthday so, how was I not supposed to know this.

I came to know that it was none other than Tanner. I used to lend my apartment to Tanner when I wasn't there and we were sort of roomies in a way and I wondered what his problem was now when he was in Seattle.

"What?" I asked.

"Cole, I need help." He said, desperately.

"Look, man, can I help you later? I'm in a sort of situation." I replied.

"Just once, Cole. I… I saw this girl at the amusement park and she had her cotton candy stand and instantly she was the only thing that I could see…"

"Dude, I beg you, I cannot help you with your girl troubles right now."

"No, I think something else happened like… you know she held me to the planet…"

"You've imprinted on her. Can I go?"

"What?!"

And I hung up the phone. I went inside but realized that Kate wasn't sitting at our table. She wasn't there. Now, that scared me. I realized later that she was sitting at the main bar.

Damn it!

I went there to her only to see that she was chatting with some guy who had some kinda little beard and was the total Casanova material.

"Hey, Cole!" she said excited. In front of her sat a martini glass and a small vodka one. Oh god!

"Kate, what are you doing here?" I asked her, rather demanded.

"Dude, what is your fucking problem?" the guy asked me. She frowned. "Let the girl enjoy."

"She's not the kind, okay? Go away from her!" I ordered.

"Cole, you don't look good when you're mad." She said. Aw, she was just adorable. Okay, focus Cole, focus.

"What is going on here?" I asked her, giving her an angry look, at least trying to.

"This is Martin and he gave me a martini!" she said and giggled, as if it was really funny. "And a vodka."

"And the girl seems to enjoy it, you wuss!" He said and I caught his collar. I couldn't really hold till long.

"No, Cole!" she screamed. "Don't hurt him."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you're good and he's bad." She told me. I took her hand and took her away from the bar. I made her sit where we were sitting earlier. She began singing all of a sudden and that too, 'Kiss you'. Everyone began staring as Kate went out of control once again.

"And if youuuuuuuuu, you want me tooooooooooooo…"

"Kate, stop it!"

"What is it?"

"Look, that lady over there…" I told her pointing to the hostess. She listened intently as if she were a small child listening to a story. "She's a lot like Santa except the fact that she throw unruly kids out of here."

And as soon as I finished, I realized she was coming in our direction. Alright, what had I done now?

"Sir, I'm really sorry but the other people are getting disturbed." She said to me.

"Don't throw me out. I'll be a good kid, I promise." Kate said almost instantly.

"Huh?" the hostess replied. Kate asked her to come down a little to whisper in her ear.

"Look, you forget this and I'll forget that you were staring at my boyfriend." She whispered loud enough for me to hear. The hostess turned crimson and right then, it was the most difficult task to not laugh. The hostess gave me an apologizing look and went away. Kate grinned.

"You're dangerous." I muttered.

She giggled back. Wow. My girl was truly hammered.

"Okay, now, I pay and we l…" I was about to complete my sentence and say 'leave' but before I could, Kate had another thing to say, folks.

"I needa pee!" she said, loud enough for the next table to hear.

"What!"

"I said I need to the bathroom right now and pee." She said. The beginning was calm but the end was angry. I am never going to get her here again.

"We're going home. You could use the bathroom as long as you want. Do anything that you want," I said and then lowered my voice, "Much less pee."

"God, no! I have to go! NOW!" she said. I made her stand but she was way too wobbly and I wondered if she would be able to even walk properly. I took her out of the eating area and paid the waiter who was serving us. I saw the female room sign hanging on a door. Okay, I couldn't possibly take her in myself. What was I supposed to do?

And I spotted the hostess again. I gave Kate to her and asked her to take her in.

"Cole, this isn't fair!" Kate screamed. "You're a cheater. You lied. You said you'll take me. You said you'd be with me but you betrayed me!"

I felt bad genuinely. I had promised to stay with her every second but how could I possibly do that? The ladies inside would do anything to kill me if I went in. Her screams reduced and finally the hostess came out. But alone.

Where was Kate?

"She's inside." She told me. "And she's asking for you. Don't worry, no one else is there."

And that gave me a clean chit and I went in. Kate tried to stand properly holding the washbasins and her mouth and I knew she had just puked. She was feeling weak and all I wanted to do right now was to put her to sleep for a while.

"See, everything screws up when you leave me on my own!" she accused. The tips of her hair were covered in puke too.

"No one asked you to go to Martin and have martini." I muttered. She giggled and this time, I laughed too because I knew that we weren't going to have this time back. We wouldn't come in for another 'first drink' and I wouldn't face such a situation. I tied her hair at the back cleaning the tips and made her rinse her mouth. And then, I made her walk out of the restaurant.

In a few seconds, she sat down in the middle of the road.

"What?" I asked.

"Pick me up like that day when I was sick, when I dozed off," she said counting it on her fingers and before she could say anything else, I picked her up.

"You're adorable, know that?" I told her. She smiled. "And I love you a lot."

"I love you too, Cole." She replied.

I put her on the passengers' seat by my side and tucked the seat belt there. Before she could touch anything anywhere, I took my seat and drove to my apartment. Keeping her there would be the safest thing to do because I couldn't take her to Ivy's or her mother would tell my mom. So, no question of that.

I reached my apartment somehow and put her on the living room couch, "Be a good girl and don't move."

"Okay." She said. I had gone inside to check my room because Tanner had a bad habit to leave porn, dirty socks and boxers and razors lying everywhere and if Kate woke up between that the next morning, she would never want to come to my apartment ever again and where would I take her when we do it? Anyway, moving on. Tanner had somehow, I don't know how, left the room in a great condition and I'm not even being sarcastic. While I was looking under the bed, I heard a crashing sound. I hurried out to see that Kate had just thrown down a bottle of whiskey.

_Screw you, Tanner!_

"I didn't do anything!" she said. "I was just looking for… for…"

Still hammered.

"You had a sip, didn't you?" I asked her. She nodded and she was giggling again. "Okay, don't move now."

I pulled her from the shards of glass and took her inside the room, putting her on the bed.

"Cole?" she said in her adorable hammered voice.

"Yeah?"

"My skirt is tight. I need to change."

"Uh…"

"Give me something to wear."

I fuddled in the wardrobe and found a green hoodie. I gave it to her to wear as she threw me out of the room to change. She asked me to come back in. She lay in the bed and I knew she was tired. I gave the covers on her and lied down on her side.

"Cole?"

"Hmm?"

"Baby, don't go." She said.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise I'll never go." I replied and she kissed the tip of my nose. In a few seconds, she kept her head against my chest and I noted her easy breathing. She was asleep.

"I'll never leave you alone." I whispered and watched her smile.

AN:_** Please?**_

_**A review for hammered Kate?**_


End file.
